Bajo las palabras
by KitsuneEri
Summary: La guerra para Draco ha resultado terriblemente devastadora y cruel, tanto que cinco años después de ser liberado no puede olvidar. Cuando inesperadamente le saltan encima un 14 de febrero lo que comienza como un ridículo hecho... DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

Título: Bajo las palabras.

Advertencia: NC-17. Contiene yaoi, un montón de lemon, cosas sucias y algunas malas palabras… Así que gente impresionable: ¡no continuar!

Género: Un poco de drama, muuuy romántico y terriblemente dulzón. Se trata de mantener fechas y hechos antes y durante la guerra, salvo algunos detalles…

Resumen: La guerra para Draco ha resultado terriblemente devastadora y cruel, ha visto y vivido situaciones tan difíciles, que ahora, cinco años después de ser liberado por el Wizengamot no puede olvidar. Marcado –no físicamente- por los restos de su vida en Malfoy Manor y los recuerdos de sus padres, sin saberlo, yace hundido en una infinita miseria.

Cuando inesperadamente le saltan encima un 14 de febrero, lo que había comenzado como un bizarro y ridículo hecho, se transforma en una desesperada y deprimente realidad.

Aclaraciones: HP y toda la saga y películas y figuritas lego y chapitas y etc. etc. le corresponde a JotaKá, socios Y a todos nosotros los lectores que le hemos dado consciencia colectiva y mantenemos la llama encendida. ¡Ja!

Dedicado: a todas aquellas escritoras y traductoras que mantienen vivo el fandom en español, ¡un millón de gracias! y en especial a todas aquellas autoras que han sido hostigadas por –al parecer- ultra fanáticos de la 'buena escritura'. Me saco el sombrero virtual ante todas ustedes. Salu2 especiales a Xanath y a Phoebe de Argos que espera ¿pacientemente? un fic que lleva años parado en mi pc. =(

Notas del autor: Antes de pasar a mi humilde historia… ¡me quiero justificar! XD, porque durante este tiempo estuve media depre (la tesis me tiene a un tipeo de lanzarme por la ventana) y escuchar algunas canciones no me ayuda mucho… Ghh. Esta historia se alimenta de cosas implícitas, metáforas, entredichos y frases reconocidas en la historia universal… Shakespeare, Chaplin, Stendhal, etc., etc.

* * *

><p>*** 1 ***<p>

Lo que había comenzado como un bizarro y ridículo hecho, se había transformado en una desesperada realidad. Una deprimente realidad…

Era 14 de febrero y Draco estaba en shock.

No era el patético shock rosado de Cupido, era más del tipo shock verde de Potter.

-Mira- le dijo con impaciencia –yo soy bien hombre para mis cosas, así que no te voy a andar diciendo esas mariconerías que le encanta decir a la gente en estas fechas…- tomó un respiro –que _eres el amor de mi vida_- imitó una voz tonta y chillona –_eres el dueño de mi corazón_ o _sin ti no podría vivir_ y toda esa mierda sin sentido…- casi escupió –Y si siento algo, lo siento aquí.- se agarró el paquete –Así que lo único que te puedo decir para convencerte y no te sientas abrumado por sentimentalismos baratos y que a ninguno de los dos nos gustan, Malfoy, es que te encuentro completa, absoluta y terriblemente delicioso y lo único que palpita por ti aquí, lo tengo en los pantalones, porque me dan ganas de follarte cada vez que te veo… me dan ganas de darte duro y dejarte bueno para nada.- Más shock –No me interesan todas esas sensibilidades de maricones, así que no intercambiaremos experiencias de vida, ni andaremos corriendo y brincando por prados cortando flores, ni compartiendo sonrisitas, ni esas enfermantes palabras… y todas esa mierda patética… no-me-interesa.-

Eso ya lo tenía claro. Potter debía tener un tornillo bien suelto.

-Así que nos ahorraremos todo el fastidioso preámbulo, ni te vendré con estúpidas zalamerías. Seré simple y honesto, ¿ok?, si te gusta bien, sino cada uno por donde vino.- Potter lo miro intensamente y Draco solo asintió, pálido, sorprendido, pestañeando incesantemente –Lo único que tendrá algún tipo de relación cercana será mi polla y tu culo, manos y boca incluidas, ¿bien?-

Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos, muy-muy abiertos. Tan incrédulo y estupefacto que apenas vio pasar por detrás de Potter a su profesora de Contabilidad y Asuntos Económicos entre Duendes y Magos II.

-Sé que ésta es una fecha de mierda y no sé si tienes planes con el idiota de Boot… pero éste fin de semana lo tengo libre y si te interesa tengo un lugar donde podemos ir a follar.-

Potter miró de soslayo hacía algún lugar a su izquierda, apenas movió una mano cuándo Draco sintió como se reventaba un enorme globo con forma de corazón. La pareja miró apenada el pedazo de goma rojo, en el suelo, aún sujeto del lánguido cordel en la mano de la chica.

El salvador del mundo mágico era un resentido, ¡un amargado!… ¿y qué había sucedido con la Novia de Inglaterra, Ginevra 'La Comadreja'?

-¿Vas a decir algo?- espetó –Estoy llegando tarde a la Academia de Aurores.-

Bueno, Potter era de todo… menos feo. Y él claramente había dicho 'este fin de semana', todo el, lo que quería decir todo el sábado y el domingo… y eso significaba: ¡wow! Lo que tenía con Terry no era serio y no habían planificado nada remotamente interesante.

Carraspeó tratando de parecer más compuesto.

-Bien Potter, ¿dónde y cuándo nos vemos?- alzó una ceja.

*** 2 ***

Potter le había estado partiendo el culo desde que llegaron ese viernes por la tarde, a esa pequeña y acogedora casita en algún lugar en el campo. Sabía que era el campo por lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar por la ventana… el resto se lo tenía que imaginar, porque apenas y había pisado fuera de la habitación para comer algo e ir al baño.

Draco jadeo lastimosamente, con la voz terriblemente gastada y enronquecida. Empuñó las manos en las sábanas, aferrándose a algo sólido mientras pendía al filo del orgasmo… Se arqueó increíble y deliciosamente, gimiente, apretando los muslos en torno a la cintura morena del Héroe mágico. Soltó las mantas y apenas abriendo los ojos, hundió sus manos en esos húmedos cabellos castaños. Apretó y empujó ese rostro contra su boca. Se besaron intensa, rudamente, chocando sus labios, hundiendo sus lenguas… Potter golpea ahí y Draco lo muerde, tan fuerte… que no sabe si le ha partido el labio.

¡Ah, Merlín, Morgana y Circe!

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AhmMerlín!- Después de todo ese ejercicio, estaba alcanzando un nuevo grado de control de los músculos de cintura hacia abajo. -¡Mmh! ¡Ah!- Podía sentir cada centímetro de tiesa carne friccionándole tan duro, tan-tan duro, machacándole la próstata.

-¡Como aprietas!- Draco tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, sintiendo que el culo se le prendía en llamas. -Ugh… ¡tan delicioso, Malfoy!… como puedes ser tan delicioso… tan jodidamente delicioso…-

-¡Potter! ¡Ah!… estoy-

-¡Si, si!… hazlo-haz-¡ah!-

Draco es usualmente quisquilloso a la hora de tener sexo, tiene muchas reglas y esas cosas… le gusta dejar las cosas claras y no compartir demasiados 'arrumacos' durante esos lánguidos momentos de vulnerabilidad post-orgasmo… le gustan las caricias pero no el atosigamiento… le gusta hacerlo sobre sábanas lisas y limpias, y por sobre todo, no le gusta sentirse sucio y todo pringoso…

Como odiaba esas dos ultimas cosas. Pero no. Cuando el muy idiota había prometido follar, era eso y sólo eso.

Potter se negaba a dejarlo salir de la cama, después de casi dos días… al menos la noche anterior lo había obligado a cambiar las sábanas. Eran una asquerosidad, una inmundicia que había sobrevivido dos días de sexo continuo a base de _Fregotego_. No era para nada aconsejable.

Pero a pesar de todo, él seguía yaciendo en esa cama, húmedo de sudor, con el cabello adherido a la frente, con el culo abierto y adolorido, rebosante de semen… salpicado de todas las secreciones corporales existentes. Con todos los músculos del cuerpo resentidos, contracturado y con calambres. Y estaba seguro: con las articulaciones más flexibles que hace dos días atrás. Potter tenía unas posiciones y unas manías y él había tenido que seguirle el paso… no se arrepentía. Ahora tenía todos sus agujeros violados y repasados y semen hasta los intestinos…

¡Ah!, ¡y a Potter parecía encantarle decir cosas sucias!, y eso era… hasta interesante.

-¿Qué pasó contigo Potter?- le dice, apenas recuperando la respiración. El rubio girándose de lado y con la necesidad de juntar las piernas, aún sintiendo las caricias y la lasciva sensación de humedad llenando su interior.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la voz tan ronca, tan oscura y gastada.

-Tú, sucio sexo, palabras soeces, desenfreno… durante todo un fin de semana.- El moreno voltea el rostro y lo mira, sin importarle estar desmadejado, desnudo y exhibiéndose.

-Me desquito con esta vida de mierda…- y sonríe brillantemente.

-Con lo único que te has desquitado es con mi culo.- el rubio alza una ceja pretenciosamente y Potter voltea el cuerpo hacia él.

-Es verdad…- se acerca a Draco y cuela una mano entre sus piernas, deslizando fácilmente uno de los dedos en su entrada.

Draco esta cansado, saciado, exhausto y sólo gime un poco incomodo. Siente el movimiento, siente los dos dedos menear el semen en su interior, siente la secreción untar los morenos dedos y deslizarse desde su ano hacia la piel de sus muslos, siente el incitante sonido de la humedad… aún siente muchas cosas, pero son las seis de la tarde del domingo y han estado follando por dos días y ya esta cansado y tiene hambre.

Potter toma sus labios y ambos se pierden en la intensidad de un nuevo encuentro, en nuevas caricias sobre sus cuerpos ya marcados, arañados, apretados, mordidos, besados y lamidos.

-La gente normal también come y se ducha… Potter…- suspira lánguidamente. Si bien su cuerpo gritaba por un descanso, simplemente se dejaba hacer.

-Mi polla es lo único que te prometí…-

-Suficiente…- dice suave, cansadamente y se sube a horcajadas sobre sus caderas –convoca algo de la cocina… tengo hambre.-

-No puede-

-No.- toma esa intrusa mano que ya estaba resbalando por su cadera –Ahora, Potter. Ahora.-

No es que se estuviese quejando, pero por suerte estaba a un par de horas de llegar a su prometedor piso, a sus sábanas limpias, a un necesario y reparador baño de espuma y a una abundante y nutrida cena, llena de exquisiteces dignas de él.

*** 3 ***

Durante las siguientes semanas no volvieron a verse. Draco regresó a sus estudios, a los encuentros con sus amigos, alguna fiesta con sus compañeros y a las salidas con su trigueño compañero de clase Terry-six-pack-Boot. Con él acostumbraba a tener algunos almuerzos en la cafetería de la universidad, idas al cine o disco de vez en cuando, cenas de pizza, comida china o seudo-romántica comida italiana o laaargas visitas a su departamento…

Sus amigos ya se lo habían dicho, pero aunque Terry a veces era bastante tonto –como el hecho de que continuamente tropezara con los cordones de sus zapatos, por ejemplo-, a Draco no le importaba. De todas formas no quería intercambios intelectuales con él. Para nada. Pero era buena compañía, era atento, era amable, era divertido, bueno en la cama y al trigueño no le importaba que fuera hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Con eso Draco se sentía pagado… bueno casi, casi pagado.

Y en todo caso las cosas con él no iban en serio. No 'tan' en serio.

¡Ah!, qué más daba.

*** 4 ***

Un mes después de ese maratónico encuentro sexual con Potter, el prospecto de auror lo interceptó saliendo de su clase de Administración de propiedad tangible y bienes mágicos bajo la III ley. El muy creído lo empujó a un aula vacía y con poderes salidos de no se sabe dónde, los desapareció. ¡Ja! Los beneficios de pertenecer a los cuerpos del Bien y el Orden.

Los apareció –seguramente- en un hotel. Draco apenas alcanzó a distinguir el cubrecama color borgoña antes de ser lanzado sobre ella. Siendo desnudado salvajemente, desgarrándole la ropa, saltándole los botones, jalándole los pantalones y lanzando los zapatos lejos… Potter, comenzando con la faena lo besó intensamente, se tocaron y acariciaron con desesperación, lamiendo la piel suave y el sabor del incipiente sudor. El rubio sintiendo el varonil aroma del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba, madera seca y fragante tierra tostada, mientras el moreno enfatiza el roce de sus pechos, de sus estómagos, el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas y sus sexos. Acariciando con sus manos la piel de sus pantorrillas, subiendo por sus muslos, perdiendo las manos entre sus nalgas, tentándolo, preparándolo… mágica, manual, oral, de todas las formas posibles…

…antes de hundirse en él y literalmente clavarlo contra el colchón. Doblándolo en dos, con sus pálidas rodillas sobre los hombros, empujándose frenéticamente, jadeando como animal… sudando y sin despegar la boscosa y exuberante mirada de sus ojos grises y su rostro sonrosado.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió en la niebla del placer, de la lujuriosa ansiedad y la tensión ardiente de su cuerpo, cuando Potter dio contra esa glándula sacrosanta.

Pronto se sintió tenso como cuerda de violín, al borde del quiebre, del ahogo… de caer fulminado por el éxtasis.

Casi inconscientemente se arqueó de esa forma tan erótica, tan felina y sensual, esa que Terry siempre le decía que le fascinaba… logrando que la cabeza de su polla se apretara entre ambos cuerpos. Friccionándose deliciosamente, tortuosamente.

Potter le susurra cosas, lo delicioso que era, lo exquisito que se sentía, cuánto había extrañado su calor, su sabor… que se va a venir y lo va a llenar de leche… y entonces Draco se corre. Al momento, con la tensión de sus músculos y las contracciones de su culo, sintió al moreno inundar sus entrañas. La sensación era extrañamente conocida.

Estuvieron por tiempo indefinido descansando sobre la cama. De nuevo exhaustos, de nuevo sudados, de nuevo calientes y húmedos. De nuevo con la ardiente simiente de Potter provocando sensaciones en su interior. De nuevo recostado de lado, con las piernas juntas, evitando ese sentimiento de exposición y vulnerabilidad. Que el moreno parece no sentir, despatarrado sobre el cobertor, brillando de sudor, con sus marcados músculos de auror entrenado, con esa polla de Héroe.

Ahora el rubio tendrá que pasar por su piso para ducharse, comer algo y tomar una bebida isotónica, antes de encontrarse con Terry y Nathan para hacer el trabajo de Administración.

Draco suspira y el moreno se sienta para comenzar a vestirse. Sin prisa, sin la vehemencia anterior.

-La próxima vez…- recompone su respiración -te exigiré algo más que sexo, Potter…- comenta burlonamente.

-Claro…- responde igual de irónico.

Draco se ríe… si supiera el mundo mágico que su niño-que-vivió-para-hacer-la-justicia, gusta de joder con el hijo de un mortífago. Dulce ironía de la vida… y el rubio ama las ironías. Y ahora le comen las ganas por preguntarle por la chica Weasley… aunque con las enfáticas atenciones y la abundante experiencia del moreno, seguro ya le ha dado lo suyo a una buena cantidad de jóvenes magos. Jóvenes magos fanáticos de El Elegido, obviamente. Cientos de ellos, besando el suelo por donde Potter camina…

Recarga su rubia cabeza con cansancio, presionando su frente contra el cobertor y sin poder evitar volver a reír socarronamente. Dulce ironía. El idiota parece un elitista y al final se jodía a cualquiera.

*** 4 ***

Pensó que tardaría un mes más en volverlo a ver, pero Potter volvió a secuestrarlo una semana después. Se aparecen en la misma habitación de hotel y follan salvajemente hasta quedar agotados. Luego Draco suelta alguna cosa irónica o una burla, nada malicioso. Sólo le advierte sobre las cenas, los tragos y las duchas que ya le debe. Le recuerda su lenguaje vulgar y esa manía de secuestrar gente de lugares públicos, siempre sacando ventaja de sus beneficios de auror… o Héroe-casi-auror. Después Potter se viste lentamente, insistiéndole a Draco que se apure. Finalmente se despiden, antes de irse cada uno por su lado. Como dos desconocidos.

La semana siguiente ocurre lo mismo… y la siguiente… y la siguiente…

Potter algunas veces le mira intensa y ansiosamente, con necesidad y un deseo ardoroso grabado en sus pupilas… y extrañamente, el rubio piensa en Terry y siente culpabilidad. Especialmente las veces cuando su compañero de clase le sonríe sinceramente o lo besa con ternura… Se supone que no es nada serio y a veces parece serlo un poco.

Entonces se percata que Potter lo ha estado mirando, justo ahora… mientras el rubio descansa desnudo, de costado, con las piernas juntas y el cabello revuelto. La respiración aún un poco agitada, aún acalorado, aún húmedo… aún con esa llenadora sensación lúbrica en las entrañas. Como si todo su interior estuviese bañado de algo caliente…

Antes de pensarlo bien le pregunta.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de la universidad?, es el aniversario del Instituto de Salud y sanación mágica…-

-Hermione me lo comentó.- la castaña, al igual que muchas chicas de su generación, habían optado por ser medibrujas o auxiliares de sanador. -¿Tú irás?-.

-Si, Pansy quiere aprovechar de reunirnos a todos…- le comenta y la conversación muere ahí.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué abrió la boca… O quizás sí.

*** 5 ***

Terry está de verdad enganchado y eso le preocupa. No le ha dicho nada, pero lo ve… Draco no es ciego. En esos más de cinco meses de sencillo intercambio de necesidades físicas, de compañía, de comprensión, de desahogo, siempre han acordado evitar las manifestaciones públicas. No quieren habladurías y prefieren sólo ser dos amigos con derecho a roce, compartiendo una intimidad sin compromiso. Estable, sin presiones e incomodidades.

Aunque lo que realmente comparte Draco, es su rechazo a la indeseable soledad… su lucha contra el aislamiento.

… Y aunque desean mantener la relación como algo solapado entre ambos… todos parecen haberse enterado. Ya era algo así como un secreto a voces.

A pesar de todo eso, ahora en la fiesta, el hecho de que su compañero lo arrastre de la mano por el hall de la universidad y lo apriete contra él cada vez que se detienen a conversar con sus amigos… le parece un poco extraño, posesivo, pero no del todo molesto o incorrecto. El rubio siempre había pensado que antes que cualquier otra cosa, él amaría su libertad e independencia y que estar con Terry era sólo para evitar ese sentimiento de vacío. Una mano cálida que acaricie su espalda, un hombro amable y desinteresado donde apoyar su mejilla, unos labios donde olvidar una realidad que a veces se torna desagradable. Con o sin guerra, el sigue siendo un Malfoy después de todo.

No sabe si es por Terry o porque de verdad, honesta y disimuladamente, muy en el fondo no esta tan apegado a su autonomía, desvinculada de lazos afectivos. Quizás, tal vez… a lo mejor… posiblemente.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente?- dice y no puede evitar reírse, mientras su compañero realiza su segundo _fregotego_ de la noche –Ya van dos veces que das vuelta tu bebida y la cuarta que tropiezas con tus cordones.-

-No es gracioso… de verdad estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo mal en mi…- ambos miran la anteriormente preciosa camisa azul zafiro y el trigueño simplemente no sabe qué más hacer. Esta arruinada: un poco arrugada y aunque está seca, tiene una mancha azul oscuro, casi negra, al frente.

Draco vuelve a reír, sin malicia alguna. Comprensivamente toma su mano y lo tira de regreso a la esquina donde Pansy, Blaise, Theo y varios amigos de Terry comparten. El chico parece relajarse un poco y vuelve a pasar la mano por la cintura del rubio.

Blaise levanta las cejas, Theo entrecierra los ojos y Pansy les hecha unas miraditas poco disimuladas. Draco sólo puede hacer un gesto despectivo hacia ellos… ¡él ya está harto de que todos crean que es un puto cubo de hielo!

Bufa y casi al instante escucha una risa conocida.

Gira el rostro y mira a través de la gente. Cerca de uno de los grandes pilares del hall, un enorme grupo de Griffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw rodeando y adorando incondicionalmente al Héroe. Granger y varias chicas del famoso grupillo escolar de Potter ríen sobre algo. Mucha gente de la fiesta se acerca o tratan desesperadamente de mantenerse en un espacio cercano. Esperando poder escuchar algo interesante y quizás, con alguna pequeña esperanza, de poder participar y verse beneficiados por la presencia y beneplácito del trío maravilla. Tan patético.

Draco apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Terry, reconociendo en ese mar de admiradores a la desaparecida menor de los Weasley. Vistiendo la última moda de Madame Malkin, pero en un tono de rojo tan desastroso… con tacones y bolso del mismo color. Pobrecilla. Al menos Chang parece tener algo de buen gusto, pero todo era tan oriental que resultaba hasta monótono.

… entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Potter. Él le observaba con esa salvaje mirada intensa, brillante, decidida y ardiente. El rubio esboza una pequeña sonrisa de lado y hace un gesto de cabeza, a modo de reconocimiento. Luego regresa a la conversación de su grupo.

No es la mejor fiesta universitaria a la que ha ido. La del Instituto de Diseño de Encantamientos y conjuros, el mes pasado, había sido increíble. Bueno, ellos eran conocidos por armar el desmadre… en cambio ahora, ya se siente medio aburrido.

Después que una de las bandejas flotantes cayera con todo y los cinco vasos de bebida sobre el pobre de Terry, ambos llegan al acuerdo de que es mejor irse. Demasiada mala suerte para una sola noche. De paso se escapaba de la engorrosa conversación con sus amigos.

*** 6 ***

Draco volvió a ser secuestrado por Potter la siguiente semana.

* * *

><p>¡Continuará!...<p>

¡Gracias por leer! XD


	2. Chapter 2

¡Vamos por el segundo capítulo!

¡Gracias a quienes comentaron!

*** 7 ***

Cuando fue interceptado cinco días después, Draco alcanzó a detenerlo.

-Tengo que reunirme con Terry y Pascal en media hora, para hacer un trabajo de Recurso Internacional.- lo detuvo antes que se desaparecieran.

-Es media hora…- se resignó y le tomó de un brazo.

-Pero entonces tendré que pasar por mi piso…- levantó las manos –y no demoramos menos de media hora, precisamente.- Potter gruño. –Mira,-

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué pensabas hacer ahora?-

-Tengo que ir a buscar un texto a la biblioteca y luego pensaba ir a comer algo, mientras espero a que la clase de Terry termine…-

-Vamos…- y del mismo brazo que le tenía sujeto, lo jaló.

-Oye…-

-Te pagare una de esas tantas comidas y bebidas que te debo.-

-¿Qué?-

-No es eso lo que me has advertido cada vez…-

-Si, pero estaba bromeando…-

-¿No son parte de tus exigencias?- le miró con esos devastadores ojos verdes, directamente a los suyos. –Lo que hace la gente normal…-

Pero… ¿comer… con Potter?

*** 8 ***

Recostado junto a Terry, regulando su respiración y dejando que el sudor se enfríe sobre sus cuerpos, mientras su compañero respira aún agitadamente contra su cabello, el rubio piensa en esa cena. No fue algo rápido y sin chiste, como él había pensado desde un principio.

Ni siquiera recordó la biblioteca cuando el moreno los apareció cerca de un restaurant en el Londres muggle. La atención había sido rápida y la comida deliciosa. Conversaron un poco, nada muy profundo o demasiado personal. No eran amigos, ni siquiera compañeros… y el mismo Potter le había dicho la primera vez que 'no le interesaba intercambiar experiencias' con él. Nada de esas 'mariconerías', ni 'sentimentalismos baratos', había dicho.

Draco estaba de acuerdo, no había mucho que pudiesen decir o que pudiesen compartir de todas formas. A pesar de eso, la cena duró treinta minutos más de lo acordado.

Sintiendo los labios de Terry acariciando su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula, el rubio piensa en lo extraño que se siente al estar con Potter.

Se gira y toma el rostro de su compañero de cama entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Somos sólo amigos con derecho, ¿cierto?- tiene que volver a delimitar el terreno o se sentirá como un idiota sin sentimientos, si todo esto se sale de control. Terry Boot realmente le agrada y no lo quiere ver mal.

-Claro…- dice el trigueño y Draco puede leer en su cara, cuán enganchado está de él.

-¿Sin compromisos?- insiste.

-Sin compromisos…- mira dentro de sus ojos castaños, antes de dejarse besar.

Draco piensa que debe ser 'bonito' y 'llenador', eso de sentirse enamorado. Lleno de endorfinas y en continuo estado de placentera excitación por alguien. Un poco nervioso, un poco ansioso. Pensando continuamente en alguien más… Si fuese así, no le molestarían las mariconerías y los sentimentalismos baratos. Y sí desearía compartir experiencias y de esas palabras 'enfermantes'…

Todas esas cosas que con el tiempo, Draco ha dejado de odiar… y que al parecer, Potter ha comenzado a detestar.

*** 9 ***

Draco está en el estresante período de calificaciones de mitad de semestre y honestamente… está que se trepa por las paredes. Sabe que ha hecho mal en tomar una asignatura más que el exigido, pero Transporte, transmisión y trashumancia de bienes, era a todas luces una clase bastante ligera y sobre cosas que él ya dominaba con anterioridad. Pero la cantidad de trabajos de investigación que da el profesor de teoría y los test parciales del profesor de práctica, eran para volver loco a cualquiera.

Por fortuna Potter ya no va y simplemente lo secuestra. Ahora lo espera sentado en la banca junto a una Tradescantia (*) gigantesca, a un lado del inmenso ventanal en el pabellón de aulas de Administración. Si el rubio está con tiempo, se desaparecen hacia la conocida habitación de hotel; si está estresado, sin humor y sin tiempo, Potter le paga una de esas cenas que le debe. En esas oportunidades Draco se sorprende de la gran variedad de buenos lugares muggles que el moreno conoce. Modernos, interesantes, algunos elegantes y definitivamente de su gusto.

A veces siente que ya ha recorrido el mundo a través de la cocina. Han ido a varios lugares de comida francesa, a varios sushi-bar, ha probado el kimshi koreano y la fasolada griega. Han probado las hojas de parra árabe, el quindim brasileño, el kedjenou y el aloko marfileño. La conversación ha sido igual de variada.

Han follado, han comido y han conversado… casi lo mismo que ha hecho con Terry, piensa Draco… aunque con su compañero ha compartido otras cosas también…

Qué más da… no piensa mucho más en ello.

*** 10 ***

Durante la hora de almuerzo ha ido a la cafetería de la universidad, por un café. Está entrampado con una investigación sobre Leyes y derechos de herencia y necesita despejarse el sueño. Cuando se da vuelta para salir, ve a Terry hablando con Potter, ambos de pie junto a la mesa donde están Granger y algunas de sus compañeras de clase.

Terry y Potter son amigos o al menos conocidos, desde el tiempo de ese grupillo escolar que se reunía en la Sala de los Menesteres. De hecho Terry es amigo de Granger y tiene muchos conocidos en común con el trío dorado… han coincidido en muchas situaciones y en muchos lugares.

Draco quiere sentir 'algo' sobre ese encuentro, pero no puede y en todo caso no sabría qué sentir. No hay nada extraño, ni anormal en eso… en que se encuentren en un lugar público.

¡Mmh! Ama el mocachino de la cafetería.

*** 11 ***

La siguiente vez que se va con Potter está demasiado feliz, le han entregado algunos de sus resultados y sigue con calificaciones perfectas. Lo mejor de todo es que su profesora favorita lo ha felicitado públicamente y ha dicho que si sigue así, lo tendrá en cuenta para las pasantías durante su último año. Eso significa reconocimiento, créditos extras y una muy merecida recompensa por su esfuerzo…

Así que no duda en exigirle el paquete cuádruple a Potter. El moreno no se niega. Sexo. Cena. Ducha. Conversación. Quizás no en ese orden… Pero si van a follar, quiere las otras dos cosas que el moreno aún le debe y que se supone hace la 'gente normal'…

-¿Y conversar?- le pregunta el moreno.

-Una buena cena motiva a la buena conversación.- le responde mientras esperan sus platos de 'Chermoula' y Cuscús marroquí para llevar. –Pero quizás…- hace una pequeña pausa -predominen… las nimiedades y la introspección…- Por un momento había pensado en decir 'intercambiaremos nimiedades', pero Potter no tenía ganas de intercambiar nada más que no fueran fluidos corporales. -Solo evitemos ser taciturnos y simulemos sentirnos afectados por nuestro propio calor…-

Mientras miraba al cocinero, Draco pensó que seguramente él ya se sentía suficientemente afectado por los dos.

Después se aparecieron en la conocida casa de campo. Esta vez pudo observar y detallar a gusto la amplia cocina y la barra americana que la separaba del comedor. Ya conocía el baño y la habitación, en el piso superior, y a pesar de que Potter no le había negado nada, no quiso aventurarse más allá. Supuso que habría una sala de estar y alguna habitación de huéspedes, quizás una biblioteca o un estudio. No importaba de todas formas. Ni siquiera sabía si esa casa era de Potter, quizás era su picadero… o el préstamo del picadero de alguien más. Porque parecía tener buen gusto y estilo, pero era bastante impersonal.

Potter había puesto dos hechizos para mantener los platos calientes y luego se lo llevó a la habitación.

Se masturbaron uno al otro, disfrutando de llevarse lentamente al límite, antes de que la necesidad y vehemencia se apoderara del moreno y se empalara en él con fuerza… el rubio ya le había dicho que tenían tiempo y no había prisa.

Con Potter el sexo siempre era intenso, enérgico, lleno de una ansiedad irreprimible, de un fuego quemante que arrasaba su interior. Draco casi puede leer su necesidad, su deseo… cómo arremete contra él, cómo quiere partirlo, cómo lo penetra duro, fuerte; y cómo a veces al moreno parece dolerle el cuerpo, hasta llegar al orgasmo. Como si todo lo que hace fuese insuficiente, como si sus nervios crispados de placer y su sangre caliente, briosa, no fuesen suficientes… Como si Draco no pudiese darse cuenta, en como Potter aprieta la mandíbula y tensa el cuello, cuando no quiere dejarse ir… como alarga el momento del climax. Entonces el rubio siente la conocida sensación del semen… y no sabe por qué con el moreno lo siente extraño. Por qué 'siente' esa caliente viscosidad tan claramente, cobijada por las paredes de su recto, como una presencia ligeramente pesada, que se desliza suavemente y le eriza el cuerpo. Siente una corriente que lo estremece y necesita cerrar sus piernas y ocultar su debilidad… y necesita protegerse y dejar de sentirlo tan palpable, tan dentro de él… y necesita arroparse a sí mismo y desea evitar llenarse de sentimentalismos y mariconería…

Potter se lo hace una vez más antes de que pudiese tomar su ducha. Relajante y reparadora… y puede hacer recuento de daños. Las marcas de arañazos, de dedos marcados, de mordidas y chupones.

Y termina tan desmadejado después del ejercicio y el baño caliente, que la comida se torna cómoda, desinhibida y sin las temidas pretensiones de las viejas enemistades. Draco se siente demasiado satisfecho y sosegado mientras conversan simplemente de 'cosas'. Eleva su pie derecho y se equilibra sobre el pequeño taburete de la barra americana, su anguloso mentón apoyado sobre su rodilla. Un brazo apretando su pierna contra el pecho, mientras la otra alisa su cabello mojado. Ladea un poco el rostro mirando hacia el exterior de la casita, esta oscuro y un árbol cerca de la ventana agita suavemente sus hojas. ¿Quién parece taciturno, ahora?

Cuando voltea el rostro hacia el moreno, él está mirándole de esa forma conocida. Tan insaciable. Draco acaricia sus labios con sus dedos en un gesto distraído, entonces recuerda que Terry le ha dicho que hace eso cuando está calibrando algo, detenidamente… pero el rubio no tiene nada que pensar. Sólo se levanta y camina hacia la habitación, sabe que Potter le sigue.

Aunque cada vez demoran más en reponerse, lo hacen otra vez. Es tarde y el rubio de nuevo yace de costado sobre la cama. Siendo vulnerable y observado. Presiona su frente sobre las sabanas revueltas y cierra los ojos, desea que su cabello le tape el rostro pero no sucede. Y siente eso, ahí. Pone su mano caliente en su bajo vientre… y en algún momento se queda dormido.

Cuando despierta está arropado por el cobertor. Mientras se estira y despereza, Potter entra sigilosamente a la habitación. Se observan un instante y el moreno le extiende un vaso con agua. Finalmente se va a eso de las cuatro de la mañana.

*** 12 ***

Siguen una rutina similar durante las siguientes semanas. Ya no van a esa común habitación de hotel, ni deben soportar el bullicio y la espera en los restaurantes muggles. Ahora, cuando Draco tiene tiempo para el sexo, puede sentirse cómodo recostado sobre una cama, de sábanas y cobertores que no son de uso público y puede tomar una ducha antes de encontrarse con sus compañeros de universidad o antes de ir a casa. Y cuando el rubio no tiene más que sólo un momento de relajo, pueden sentarse cómodamente en la barra americana y comer mientras incipientemente, nace la conversación.

El rubio no puede evitar darse cuenta de cómo ha cambiado el ambiente entre ambos.

-Comenzaré a preocuparme.- dice una vez –Ya hemos tratado los temas de la trivial conversación de simples conocidos. Hablando superficialmente del clima, de nuestros trabajos y de nuestros amigos comunes. Ya tocamos los temas de dos personas con un pasado común, los viejos compañeros, la familia y que si recuerdas 'esto y lo otro'. Hemos progresado a la conversación de dos personas que se ven con cierta regularidad y- la palabra 'comparten' viene a su mente, pero nuevamente no sale de su boca –hacen toda una oratoria sobre ese examen tan difícil, el último partido de quidditch o el repentino dolor en la rodilla.- Potter le mira y parece no entender nada. Draco sonríe y dice con voz irónicamente temerosa –Y ahora sólo nos queda perfilarnos hacia ideas más inmediatas y temas cotidianos, y que van más allá de una burda amabilidad…- se observan y el rubio esboza, como si le revelara un gran misterio. -¡Complacencia e incontrolable feracidad!- aún con la risa bailándole en los labios, mira el tenedor del moreno quieto a medio camino, entre el plato y su boca.

-A veces no entiendo de qué hablas.- Potter termina por decirle, los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

-Nada importante.- Lo único que importaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, está lejos de las palabras. -Sólo me revelo a este incomprensible presente.-

*** 13 ***

Intenso y ardiente sexo sobre un suave y acogedor cobertor de plumas, relajantes duchas con jabones y esencias de lavanda, cenas y comidas de origen exótico para combatir el cansancio, Potter hablándole sobre la última peripecia de su equipo durante el entrenamiento de campo, el lunes pasado…

Es la tónica regular de sus noches de miércoles –a veces jueves, a veces viernes-, durante las siguientes semanas.

A veces Draco se ríe de las caras de idiota que hace Potter mientras descansan sobre la cama… reconoce cuando utiliza tecnicismos de su profesión de auror al hablar, admira la nueva cicatriz que adorna alguno de sus brazos… y a veces piensa, mientras lo ve desnudarse, en darle alguna nueva utilidad al cinturón de su uniforme…

(*) Para los que no la conocen, la Tradescantia es una pequeña flor trímera, bastante linda. La pueden buscar en google.

Espero que les haya gustado… La verdad mis historias siempre terminan degenerando en cualquier cosa, no en el degenerar xxx, sino en que pierdo el hilo… espero que no vayan a sentir eso. No quiero fallar en las posibles expectativas que tengan en el fic. ¡Hago todo mi esfuerzo! =D

Nos vemos él próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos.

Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que leen y multiplicado por diez a quienes comentan XD

Para este capitulo, les recuerdo que soy hija del estrés… releerlo, me ha provocado jalarme el pelo… espero que les guste, sino ya saben… soy toda ojos. 8D

* * *

><p>*** 14 ***<p>

Draco apenas y recupera la respiración. Cierra los ojos un momento y así siente más claramente cómo escurre el sudor por su espalda. Incluso puede sentir como las gotas que se deslizan sobre su columna y se pierden entre sus nalgas aún abiertas, tocando lugares sensibles, calientes, afiebrados. Suspira por la boca entreabierta, notando como el miembro de Terry sale laxo de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo, del cansancio, del sueño y las molestias físicas, el rubio sigue sobre sus caderas.

Cuando siente a Terry doblar las piernas tras su trasero, recuesta la espalda sobre ellas. Abre los ojos y a pesar de que sabe que el trigueño ha notado que algo lo inquieta, parece que prefiere no tocar el tema y mejor hablar sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Draco. El rubio lo agradece silenciosamente.

Este año el 5 de junio ha caído en viernes y el rubio suspira aliviado. Y es que sabe que su amiga Pansy ya ha comenzado con los preparativos de la maratónica fiesta sorpresa, en su piso… aunque nunca ha sido una verdadera sorpresa, desde sus 11 años y su primera e infantil celebración 'privada y sin adultos', el primer día de clases en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts.

Al igual que Blaise, Terry se ríe de que a pesar de los años, aún se haga el asombrado y le mantenga las manías a su mejor amiga. Pero el rubio no puede evitarlo. Es Pansy.

Finalmente su compañero le dice que es un lindo gesto y tomando su rostro le besa de esa forma suave y tierna. Tan Terry. Tan post-coito. Tan cargado de dopamina. Se deja besar, de deja abrazar, se deja caer sobre el colchón… se deja acariciar y Draco también levanta sus manos para sentir los costados, la espalda, el cuello, la nuca y el cabello de Terry.

Se llena de sentimentalismos baratos… y ese pensamiento que lo ha mantenido inquieto regresa poderoso a su mente. Piensa en lo extraño que lo hace sentir Potter cuando están juntos. En lo nervioso que ha estado algunas veces, antes de salir de su ultima clase del día. En como su sangre hierve de anticipación apenas pisan la habitación, o cómo estúpidamente piensa en qué tipo de exótica comida probarán esa semana. Y piensa en la calidez que le inspira Terry, con sus sutiles gestos y sus besos llenos de ternura y suavidad. En lo seguro y confortable que se siente entre sus brazos, cuando lo mira, cuando platican atentos e interesados y sobre todo, cuando le demuestra al mundo que está con él… como compañero, como amigo o como amante, está con Draco Malfoy.

Y Draco se desquicia ante la idea de cuánto a llegado a necesitarlos. La pasión de Potter y la ternura de Terry. Pero para el primero él no es más que un culo que follar y el segundo no lo estremece, ni le remueve los cimientos.

… Quizás no debería ser tan exigente, quizás debe dejar de pensar que merece algo más. Destruyó la vida de muchas personas, le jodió la infancia y la adolescencia a tantos chicos en Hogwarts, mintió, traicionó y manipuló. Es el hijo de un mortifago, de un asesino, de un genocida y a pesar de todo, de su fachada segura y desinteresada, el rubio no puede olvidarlo. No puede dejar de pensar y eso lo desespera. No puede, simplemente no puede.

¡Merlín!, él no es bueno y no merece nada bueno.

El hecho de que los insultos, las represalias, las amenazas y las confrontaciones que le impiden olvidar, se multipliquen durante el mes de su cumpleaños y el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, es una muestra de ello.

… Como el desafortunado incidente con Anthony Goldstein durante esa misma mañana, en el Hall de la Universidad.

*** 15 ***

El jueves siguiente Potter pasa a recogerlo, como cada semana. No van a ningún restaurante por algo para llevar y sencillamente se aparecen en la casita de campo. Mientras deja su abrigo sobre la silla junto a la ventana del cuarto, espera a que el moreno le salte encima, como es lo usual.

-Vamos a comer…- le dice con voz deliciosamente gruesa y el rubio se estremece.

Salen hacia el pasillo y llegan a la cocina, pasan junto a la barra americana hasta el comedor. Draco mira la hermosa mesa de roble dispuesta y la cena servida. Cubiertos relucientes, grandes platos de líneas cuadradas y tonos terracota, manteles negros y servilletas de género rojo sangre… pulcro, minimalista… Siempre han comido informalmente sobre la barra, nunca sobre la mesa… que ya no le parece tan amplia, con dos lugares ocupados.

-Si no creyera en las coincidencias…- murmura más para si, pensando en que es la víspera de su cumpleaños número 23.

En algún momento durante la cena, Draco tiene una extraña revelación. Haciendo una analogía entre lo que tiene con Potter y lo que le ha enseñado el profesor de Inversiones, bonos y capital humano II… esta cena sería una clara evidencia de buena administración. El sexo con él es una nueva empresa de tercer grado y de producción temporal, la cual como dice su nombre, debe ser intensamente explotada según las posibilidades materiales de la temporada y las exigencias del mercado. Para ello el administrador debe mantener dominio e interés salarial sobre sus empleados… Como el moreno, profesándole atenciones y solapados agasajos más allá del acuerdo inicial. Así como los hombres que regalan anillos y joyas a sus amantes de turno, para mantenerlas felices y calladas… manteniendo a su puto entre las cuatro paredes de una casucha en el campo, donde nadie los puede ver…

Y sí, él lo ha permitido… después de todo fue un acuerdo lícito. Sólo sexo…

Después de la cena ambos se van a la habitación y Draco hace lo que tiene que hacer, a lo que ha ido desde la primera vez. Follaron duro, con las mandíbulas apretadas y los músculos en tensión. Se empujó contra el moreno y lo espoleo con los talones, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró al cabezal. Se dejó voltear y dar por atrás cuantas veces Potter lo quisiera. Le dejó levantarle las piernas y doblarlo, se dejó colgar del borde de la cama, mientras el moreno le sostenía las caderas en vilos… mientras lo abría y lo llenaba… y lo hacía sentir…

-Llámame Crésida(*), es más distinguido y sutil.- se arrebuja sobre el cobertor, de costado, descansando en esa posición que evidencia lo endeble que se ha vuelto.

-¿Qué?- Potter se gira hacia él, el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Siempre me he jactado de ser bueno en esgrima…- sonríe cansinamente y el moreno le aparta uno de sus rubios mechones, deslizándolo tras la oreja. –Pero los pretextos de la afrenta han condenado mi florete al desarme…-

-¿Por qué hablas de esa forma?- alisó su frente sudorosa. –¿Es alguna forma de burlarte de mí?- le acarició la pálida mejilla, moviendo sus poderosos dedos hacia su nuca, enredándolos con su cabello y jalándolo para besarlo como sólo Potter sabe.

-No…- abre la boca y deja que el moreno frote sus lenguas. –Es una metáfora.- susurra.

-¿Una metáfora?- desliza su mano por su espalda hasta su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra él. Draco estira las piernas que ha mantenido encogidas en su posición necesitada y sensible. -¿Para qué una metáfora, si puedes decir las cosas claras?-

-Para que las cosas suenen mejor…- el rubio tomó su rostro con ambas manos y chupo su labio inferior –de lo que realmente son…-

*** 16 ***

Se siente cansado y derrotado cuando se apoya con ambas manos sobre la superficie de mármol negro, en el baño de su piso. Escucha el sonido de la música, las risas de sus amigos, la algarabía de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Esta contento, esta feliz y satisfecho de tenerlos a todos con él, en ese día especial. Está feliz, de verdad. Ese es el sentimiento general de la noche… pero también es cierto que no puede evitar que esté salpicado con algunos instantes de amargura.

Ya todos le han preguntado, más de una vez, si es que le sucede algo. Draco cree saber la respuesta: El Profeta anunciando el cumpleaños del último Malfoy y la subsecuente ola de insultos y altercados por parte de la Comunidad Mágica. El rubio había creído que el tiempo haría las confrontaciones menos agresivas y la gente dejaría de considerar que los pecados del padre eran también los del hijo. Pero no. Draco no sólo debía lidiar con su consciencia, sino que debía recordar y dejarse enrostrar lo hecho por Lucius… y a veces, hasta lo hecho por sus tíos Bellatrix y Rodolphus…

Y durante la mañana había sido insultado, amenazado y tratado como basura, como la última escoria aún pendiente por la justicia mágica. Porque según ellos, Draco Malfoy no debería estar haciendo una vida normal, después de haberle destruido la vida a tantos, tantos… no debería tener la posibilidad de estudiar, de trabajar, de tener una casa donde vivir, de caminar libre por el mundo muggle o por el mágico. No tenía derecho a nada… menos de tener un maldito cumpleaños, de tener un jodido día feliz.

Abre el agua y se refresca la cara. Mira su rostro en el espejo y sabe que hay algo más. Que ese maldito grupo de idiotas no es su único problema, no es lo único que lo tiene así. Mira las cejas hermosamente arqueadas de su madre y los intensos ojos de su padre… en su rostro lucen expresivos, gritando, manifestándose, brillando u oscureciéndose. Hablando sobre esa dolorosa incertidumbre, agotados de esa jodida realidad, diciendo cómo detesta ese aislamiento, esa necesidad, pero no sabe cómo salir de ella. Cómo alejarse de la rutina del vacío, de la constancia, de lo común.

Quiere sucumbir a ese placentero sentimiento de 'algo más', pero no puede evitar mantener a Terry alejado. Le gusta Boot, al menos le gusta un poco… Pero 'querer' significa dejarse llevar por algo que no puede controlar, algo que lo sumirá en sentimientos que lo harán comportarse de forma inesperada, sentimientos que lo harán dependiente, paranoico, necesitado, celoso y posesivo. Y no quiere nada de eso. No quiere perder el control. Lo único que aún puede manejar. Sus límites, sus principios, sus ideales, su poder de decisión, el control sobre su cuerpo, el poder decir si o no… su autonomía. La independencia que nunca tuvo de niño y adolescente, la individualidad que pensó completamente perdida mientras vivió bajo el mismo techo que el Señor Tenebroso. Todo su ser.

No quería dependencia, no quería necesidad o indecisión, no quería debilidad… ni sentir la miseria del abandono…

Apenas soportaba él mismo el peso de su jodida vida, el peso de la consciencia… cerrar los ojos y ver, casi sentir, Hogwarts en llamas. Él en medio de toda esa masacre… y todo por su culpa. Únicamente, su culpa.

Suspira y presiona sus manos sobre la pulida superficie.

¿Quién estaría con un hijo de mortifago de forma seria, expuesta y formal? ¿Quién estaría con un paria, con una basura…? Especialmente cuando los insultos se extendieran hacia su… pareja. ¡Ja! ¿Cuál pareja? Terry estaba enganchado, sólo atraído por su sensualidad y el sexo fácil. Draco estaba seguro que el trigueño lo dejaría luego de una semana como la que el llevaba hasta ahora. Llena de atosigamientos, agresiones, recriminaciones. Sus viejos compañeros de colegio, las madres, los padres, los tíos, los hijos de aquellos que cayeron… siempre habría alguien que lo miraría con asco, con repulsión.

"Mi hijo tendría tu edad ahora, miserable bastardo…"

Se sentó nerviosamente sobre la tapa del inodoro y poniendo las manos bajo sus axilas, intentó tranquilizarse. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en algo agradable.

*** 17 ***

No podía pensar. Llevaba toda la semana sin poder pensar en nada. Nada y los malestares en su cabeza se han vuelto frecuentes. Como si su cabeza fuera de pronto un gran lienzo en blanco. No le sorprende mucho, para esas fechas es usual que se sienta así, un poco ajeno al mundo real. Un poco aislado de las conexiones sociales… de sus propias sensaciones y emociones. Un poco alienado, a fin de cuentas.

Ni siquiera el escándalo armado ayer, en el Caldero Chorreante y las noticias en El Profeta, han cambiado ese irreversible estado de sopor. Sus ojos se pierden en el infinito y su cabeza pasa inmediatamente a esa fatídica noche hace casi cinco años…

Terry le ha preguntado tantas veces si está bien, que cuando deja de hacerlo es porque ya se ha cansado de los constantes y monótonos 'si' sin emoción… o es porque se ha enterado de la razón. No duda mucho en que sea la segunda opción, cuando esa noche, el sexo con su compañero se vuelve dolorosamente suave y comprensivo. Tan lento y tierno, que de pronto se da cuenta cuánto ha necesitado algo así.

Sin soltarse en ningún momento, enredando las piernas, los brazos, los alientos. Terry lo recuesta y se deshace en un dulce preámbulo que lo aleja de toda esa repulsiva realidad, besándolo y acariciándolo con adoración, lo toca con una calidez acogedora, segura, moviéndose y haciendo todo el trabajo por él y para él. El trigueño quiere hacerlo sentir y Draco se deja hacer. Se abre para él, dejándolo entrar y aceptando todo lo que le da. Sintiendo el lento y acompasado vaivén, puede sentir claramente cuando de él entra y sale de su cuerpo… como roza su próstata y en lugar de sentir el conocido fuego, se siente sobrecogido… Se pregunta si el sexo puede ser un consuelo, además de una simple descarga de placer. Si puede ser comunión, descanso… perdón…

Draco abre los ojos de nuevo, gimiendo y respirando fuertemente por la boca… a través de la niebla ardiente de la lujuria, de las sacudidas, de sus caderas meciéndose, levanta la mirada hacia la cabellera trigueña que apenas se recorta en la oscuridad. Sus ojos acostumbrados ya, reconocen el brillo de la mirada que lo observa…

Sabe que es Terry, sabe que el iris de esos ojos son castaños… son castaños. Castaños.

Lo aprieta más contra sí y siente como succiona y muerde su cuello. Como aumenta la fuerza de las embestidas. Draco se arquea, se contorsiona y jadea libremente, tensando y cerrando los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Le araña la espalda y Terry le muerde el hombro, gruñendo su orgasmo… llenándolo en una última estocada.

A pesar del insistente impulso de retenerlo, Draco no hace nada cuando el castaño se hace a un lado. Simplemente se reacomoda en su postura usual, abrazándose a sí mismo. Cuando finalmente siente el brazo de su compañero rodeándolo y jalándolo de la cintura contra él, Draco suelta el aire que no sabe esta reteniendo.

Se pregunta si Potter será tierno con alguien… con la persona que ama. Seguro que sí.

*** 18 ***

Era jueves y Potter lo espera puntual, solapadamente detrás de la Tradescantia. Desaparición con destino a su cabañita en el campo… apenas pregunta cómo está, antes de hacer la obvia primera parada en la cama. Es a lo que han ido, a lo que siempre van…

-Eres tan tonto Draco.- piensa irónicamente y con esa media sonrisa lacónica, que usualmente tiene por estas fechas. Se mira en el espejo frente a él.

Se aparta el cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha y suspira… porque esta noche las cosas han ido más fuertes de lo normal. Ha sido agresivo, ha sido duro. Verdaderamente duro. El contacto con Potter ha sido tan contrastante a lo vivido con Terry, que lo asombra un poco. De pronto se siente un poco castigado. ¿Sería eso?

Mira su cuello marcado, sus hombros enrojecidos y apenas puede distinguir las líneas rosadas de la apasionada mordida de Terry. Esas que usualmente borra con un pase de varita, pero que esta vez ha dejado ahí, como extraños recuerdos de placentero consuelo en su cuello. Ahora son un tierno arranque de pasión, eclipsados bajo las abrasivas marcas del desinterés… y no eran sólo esas heridas superficiales las que le escocían ahora, le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Le dolía el culo… y era un dolor diferente a la satisfactoria molestia de la primera vez. ¿Qué si lo ha disfrutado? Draco cree que sí… cree. Se retorció y gimió como siempre, se vino y sintió a Potter correrse dentro de él. Puede recordar la conocida sensación en sus entrañas, el calor de la vehemencia, la molestia de las arremetidas y el frenesí, pero todo parece velado sutilmente por su mente aún desagradablemente aletargada. A estas alturas, apenas siente algo más que indiferencia hacia esa exposición de arañazos, mordidas, dedos marcados y morados por su cuerpo.

Y Draco no sabe por qué habría de esperar algo diferente.

Con un movimiento de varita desaparece todo ese desastre… aunque el ardor siga ahí.

-Ey…- escucha al otro lado de la puerta -¿estas bien?-

-Si.- una última mirada y comprueba que todo está como debería. -Salgo de inmediato.-

Encuentra a Potter sentado en la barra americana, en el lugar que suele ocupar. La cena está servida como es costumbre y el puesto de Draco está dispuesto como siempre, junto al ventanal. Esta noche hay un delicioso plato, con lo que puede reconocer como salmón.

El rubio camina hacia su banquillo, dejando su abrigo sobre el asiento contiguo.

-¿Sucede algo?- escucha.

-Debería irme…- dice y no sabe por qué esboza una sonrisa hacia el moreno.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo para la universidad?- cuestiona, haciendo a un lado su propio plato.

-No…- su voz suena extrañamente clara y habitual, a pesar de los sentimientos desagradables que lo atenazan. –Sólo estoy cansado y mañana debo levantarme temprano.- eleva los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Pero…- Potter lo mira insistentemente -¿estas bien?-

-Por qué habría de no estarlo…- sonríe. Sabe que no está para nada bien y aún así le sonríe. Y parece ser lo correcto, porque algo parece relajarse en el moreno.

-Lamento las…- hace un gesto con la cabeza, indicando hacia él. –ya sabes… las marcas…-

-No te preocupes, me apliqué un hechizo para desvanecerlas…-

-¿Siempre lo haces?-

-Si…-

Se hace un instante de silencio y Draco lamenta el desperdicio de comida, el aroma y el vapor del salmón todavía caliente, era tentador. Pero realmente no tiene apetito. Hace días que lo ha perdido.

-Lamento- escucha y el rubio se sobresalta un poco ante el tono fuerte, -haber sido un poco brusco, hoy.-

-Está bien.- ¿puede culparlo de buscar su propia satisfacción? Es un poco mezquino, sí, pero es algo implícito en el trato, en el sexo por conveniencia.

-¿Está bien?- frunce el ceño -¿Para ti todo esta bien?-

-No sueles ser suave…- Draco sonríe exculpándolo de toda falta. –Y el traje denota muchas veces al hombre…- Potter mira hacia sí, viendo su camiseta negra con el logo de una banda muggle. Pero es obvio que Draco no se refiere a eso.

-¿Te parezco… agresivo… o algo así?- levanta el rostro y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-No pienses en eso…- mira su rostro y se siente perder en sus rasgos varoniles. El molesto escozor en su cuerpo parece revelarle la verdad, esa extraña causa que le impide vincularse al Niño-que-vivió. No duda en comentárselo. -El dolor es una especie de bendición, que nos salva del orgasmo letal que tendría lugar si el impulso irrefrenable del placer siguiera indefinidamente su curso…-

Potter le mira intensamente antes de bufar. Se gira y mira por la amplia ventana junto a la barra, sacude su cabeza y Draco suspira apreciando su perfil dionisiaco. No pasan ni cinco segundos cuando le mira nuevamente con sus salvajes y brillantes ojos verdes, parece rebuscar algo en su mente, ampliando y contrayendo ideas, intentando expresar algo… finalmente se rinde y vuelve a bufar molesto.

El dolor que me provocas es mi salvación al orgasmo letal… a la hipnótica caída, a la desesperante y constante necesidad del encadenamiento emocional… piensa el rubio, sin invertir mayor esfuerzo en la idea.

*** 19 ***

Los días siguientes no se siente mejor y sus dolores de cabeza se han hecho más frecuentes. Sus amigos parecen más atentos e inquisidores a todo lo que hace, dice o a dónde va. Incluso Terry. Desagradablemente, ahora Draco está seguro que le han puesto 'al día' y esa sensación de violación a su independencia, lo termina de alejar. Lo que menos quiere son esas miradas llenas de compasión, de que comprenden sus sentimientos. ¡No pueden comprenderlo!

Todos ellos tienen a sus padres vivos, ¡joder! Incluso Pansy y Theo pueden compartir con ellos al menos una vez al mes, en las visitas a Azkaban. Que la nueva ley de confinamiento permite rebajar la perpetua… que han expulsado a los Dementores… que el Ministro Kingsley ha mejorado las condiciones carcelarias… Bien por ellos.

¿Pero, qué consuelo tiene él? Quedarse con unos recuerdos que lentamente se hacen menos nítidos, que el tiempo hace cada vez más borrosos, nublados, desdibujados… con una gota más de olvido. La única foto que alcanzó a rescatar de la mansión. El pañuelo de encaje de su madre que lamentablemente ya no tiene su olor. La pluma de plata de su padre, con la punta doblada e inservible después que los aurores la dejaran caer sin importancia sobre el pasto, en el antejardín de la mansión. Mientras requisan todas sus pertenencias y las tiran a un cofre sin fondo… que será confinado a las mazmorras del ministerio.

Después de la guerra había salido libre para ser encarcelado en un mundo de mierda…

-Pero dicen que la libertad está en nosotros mismos-, piensa Draco recostado en el sofá de su piso. Lleva dos días yendo sólo a sus clases de la mañana, en las tardes se deja perder por las calles del Londres muggle, mientras camina sin un destino definido, y las noches se llenan de interminables horas, minutos sonámbulos que lo encuentran recostado sobre el sofá, tendido sobre su cama o contemplando la hermosa vista de una ciudad carente de magia, plagada de luces y movimiento incesante. A veces tocan a su puerta y el rubio se limita a observar la sombra de un par de pies al otro lado, en el pasillo, hasta que estos se alejan en algún momento de la larga espera. Otras veces escucha el repiqueteo de la chimenea, pero está convenientemente bloqueada. Las notas vía lechuza se acumulan en la mesa de centro.

Entonces recuerda el impertérrito "Libertas capitur" gradado en el marco del retrato de su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy.

La libertad se construye… y Draco sabe que no ha construido nada en estos cinco años. No ha hecho nada. Nada. Salvo sumergir la cabeza entre los libros y tratar de olvidar todo lo demás.

… Y justo ahora lo atenaza una nueva punzada de dolor detrás de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>(*) Crésida. Es un personaje del drama Troilo y Crésida, escrito por Shakespeare. En esta historia, Crésida se muestra como la personificación de la falta de moralidad, ya que siendo cortejada por Troilo -príncipe troyano, hermano de Héctor y Paris-, ella mantiene relaciones sexuales con él, jurándole amor eterno y serle fiel. La cosa interesante aquí –la chica es una vanguardista-, es que cuando Crésida es entregada a los griegos a cambio de prisioneros de guerra, es cortejada por Diomedes y ella se entrega a él… ya saben, sexo, amor eterno y fidelidad, como con Troilo.<p>

Si les interesa la historia pueden leerla, aunque no se den muchas expectativas, ya que a pesar de que a obra se llama así… la historia de este par, solo cubre unas pocas escenas… lo importante es que Ulises pueda convencer a Aquiles de pelear en el bando de los griegos.


	4. Chapter 4

Saben que me justifico porque el capitulo es medio deprimente… XD pero entiéndanme, Irlanda e Inglaterra fueron eliminados del mundial de rugby. Bueno eso es un detalle dentro del estrés general… ¡tesis! =[

Ahora… al capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>*** 20 ***<p>

Blaise lo ha atajado un lunes a medio día. Draco supuso que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Esta vez ha logrado mantenerse alejado del mundo por cerca de dos semanas. Demasiado tiempo, según sus amigos. Va a algunas de sus clases, pero 'arranca' apenas llega el medio día. Otea a su alrededor y se desliza cuidadosamente lejos apenas vislumbra a Terry… aún más si ve a Potter asomarse cerca de las aulas de Contabilidad y Administración. Hace más de dos semanas que no sabe nada de él.

Le pica el cuerpo de ansiedad, cada vez que lo observa caminar despreocupadamente por una universidad que parece no resultarle para nada desconocida. Una vez lo ve acompañado de Granger y al rubio le parece extraño, esos nunca han sido pabellones para estudiantes de medimagia.

-Draco.- llama Blaise, mientras baja su taza de capucchino y con un suave sonido, lo deja sobre su platito.

-Sabes que mi vida es demasiado valiosa como para que atente contra ella, de alguna de las melodramáticas maneras que seguramente te ha mencionado Pansy…- sonríe de esa forma casual, que está seguro su amigo no se tragará.

-¿Pero es necesario que lo asumas todo de forma silenciosa y aislada?-

-No tengo alma de mártir.- bebe de su mocacchino. Benditos los muggles por inventar algo así. –Son cinco años y no me he inmolado…- dice con voz simple y ligera, aún intentando restarle importancia al asunto. A su amigo no parecen agradarle sus palabras. –Blaise, piensa que el dolor existe para disfrutar más de la felicidad después…-

-Ya, ¿en serio?- sacudió su cabeza con gesto negativo –no adornes tus palabras, Draco, que nos conocemos.-

-No te estoy diciendo nada que no sienta realmente…-

-No me preocupa el después, sino el ahora…- el rubio toma con su cucharilla algo de crema en la superficie de su taza, la lleva a su boca y siente su característico dulzor.

-Sólo hay recuerdos y recogimiento.- dice, esta vez con seriedad. Sabe que para tranquilizarlo debe dejar de lado cualquier insinuación de sarcasmo o desinterés. Draco lo mira intensamente, reconociendo a su amigo de la infancia entre esos rasgos tan maduros, tan definidos y masculinos. Suspira. No dirá nada adornado, pero tampoco desenmarañará el caos en su mente… sólo palabras simples y usuales en el Malfoy de siempre. –No es aislamiento, sólo un momento de paz… lejos de esos idiotas acosadores, de su palabrería desagradable y sus rostros amenazantes.-

-Yo puedo… cualquiera de nosotros puede acompañarte cuando lo necesites…- acepta levemente más tranquilo.

-Cuando lo necesite…- responde.

Y Draco no alcanza a observar con el debido detenimiento a un pequeño niño forrado en ropa de invierno, caminando trabajosamente en la acera junto al café, cuando su amigo lo asalta con una inesperada pregunta.

-¿Y Potter?-

-¿Qué sucede con él?- se miran uno al otro, unos cuantos segundos.

-Boot lo ha visto dar vueltas por administración continuamente estos días.-

-Ellos son amigos.- desestima. –Ya se han visto antes en la universidad. Una vez los vi hablando en la cafetería.- da un trago a su café, intentando obviar el hormigueo sobre su piel al pensar en Potter.

En los ojos de Potter, en sus cabellos rebeldes, en sus manos calientes. El rubio siente que se desmorona sobre su silla, frente a la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos. Extraña su fuerza, su dominancia, su forma de guiarlo hacia donde él quiera llevarlo… pero al mismo tiempo lo odia, odia como finalmente todo se vuelve vacuo. Tan simple, tan fácil. Y justo ahora, en éste desagradable vórtice de nostalgia y desesperación, odia sentir 'eso', sentirlo ahí, sentirlo dentro… porque parece una calidez que lo llena emocionalmente, pero son simples fluidos, simple lujuria, es sudor que se enfría y de nuevo revela el hueco de vacío, de autonomía, de desvinculación.

-Draco…- escucha su voz recriminadora y parece que dirá algo, pero finalmente se calla. -¿Qué estas haciendo?- inquiere después de largos segundos. Se ve preocupado.

-El mundo entero es un teatro…- dice como única verdad. Porque en esas palabras está lo que siente, lo que ve, lo que piensa. Blaise frunce sus negras cejas, dispuesto a replicar. –Y el resto es silencio…- lo corta con voz traviesa, buscando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Quemaré todos tus libros muggles, Draco… en especial a ese tal Shakespeare.-

-Inténtalo…- dice sonriendo, pero el moreno lo mira serio de nuevo.

-Boot sabe lo que pasa con Potter… han hablado de ti.-

-No me importa… no quiero saber.- sospecha el tenor de esa conversación y no le gusta nada. Ya ha escuchado lo que dicen sobre él durante mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

-Oye-

-No quiero saber, Blaise.- hace una mueca. –He escuchado suficiente todo este mes… así que no me interesa.-

-Claro que te interesa.- contesta –No sé lo que pasa realmente con Potter… pero sí sé que te interesa lo referente a Boot.-

-Amigos con derecho…- declara.

-Ya…- ironiza.

-No sabes,- dice con un gesto apretado, pensando en un Potter gentil y amoroso con alguien más, mientras él se siente castigado, violentado, vulnerado. –Merlín que no sabes nada…-

*** 21 ***

Pasa una semana más antes de ir tentativamente a su curso de administración, su última clase del día miércoles. Al final de la hora se queda para hablar con la profesora. Ella sabe lo que pasa y sólo asiente comprensiva. Lo usual. Supuso que era alguna clase de beneficio por ser el estudiante con mejores calificaciones de su generación.

Sus compañeros ya se habían marchado hace media hora, cuando el sale del aula… y Potter está ahí, esperándolo en el pasillo, frente a la puerta. Por un levísimo instante a Draco se le aprieta el pecho y le dan ganas de llorar.

-No pensé que fueras de los que se saltan clases…- dice como único saludo.

-Es mi lado rebelde.- musita y repite la conocida formula: sonreír con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dice –y respóndeme de forma que pueda entenderlo, ¿si?-

-Bien.- y esta vez la sonrisa es sincera –He estado bien, Potter, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, bien… gracias…-

Se miran y se hace un extenso silencio. Draco sabe lo que quiere, lo puede ver claramente en sus ojos. El brillo, la intensidad de ese verde lleno de vida, de salvaje naturalidad, de deslumbrante infinitud. Esos ojos absorbentes y llenos de sensuales promesas carnales.

Y a pesar de todo, el rubio se da cuenta que lo extraña más que el posible odio a la insipidez de estar a su lado. Sin pensarlo más, le hace las cosas fáciles al moreno.

-Pensaba ir a comer algo…- insinúa, haciendo un gesto a ningún lado en particular.

-Claro, vamos.-

A pedido del rubio, Potter los aparece en un angosto y húmedo callejón cerca de la esquina de Mercer y Earlham street. Caminan cerca de una cuadra para llegar a un pequeño restaurant de comida lenta, que ha oído decir a algunos magos mestizos, es excelente. Todo lo servido y vendido en el lugar son productos locales y de origen orgánico, nada industrializado o procesado en masa. Draco se entretiene un momento preguntando acerca del cerdo de Berkshire y cuando el encargado le muestra las fotografías del catalogo de las granjas donde los producen, el rubio los encuentra lamentablemente feos.

-Al menos las vacas tienen caras chistosas.- dice.

Cuando el hombre les pregunta si el menú es para llevar, Potter sólo lo mira, dejándolo decidir…

Draco no sabe si ha sido la mejor opción… hasta que una hora después es recostado sobre la cama, en la cabañita en el campo. Hasta que Potter lo besa de esa forma tan suya y no puede evitar gemir satisfecho sobre sus labios. Abre la boca y deja que el moreno lo muerda, deslice su lengua y tiente la suya. Gime de nuevo y cierra los ojos, reconociendo el olor del ambiente y el aroma del moreno. Reconoce la sensación suave del cobertor bajo sus manos. La temperatura agradable de la habitación. Es raro que a pesar de llevar casi un mes sin sexo, se preocupe en esas nimiedades.

Escucha el ronco gruñido reverberar en la garganta de Potter y entonces lo siente jalarle la ropa con su tan conocida ansiedad. Draco levanta los brazos y las caderas, cooperando con el trámite, así como después le ayuda con su propia ropa. Recostados de lado y frente a frente, se tocan, se recorren, se acarician con sus manos y comienzan a frotarse con suavidad, apenas incitando a las caderas… simulando la cadencia hipnotizante del vaivén. Draco jadea, levanta una de sus piernas dándole más espacio al moreno y se arquea buscando más fricción, más rapidez en los movimientos, buscando que deje de ser sólo una simulación… buscando que se hunda realmente en él. Ambos están tan duros y calientes.

-Potter…- susurra contra su oído y siente que debe hacer algo más…

-Merlín, Draco… no sabes, no sabes nada… Merlín…- hunde la cabeza en su cuello, mordiendo, chupando con fuerza. Abrazando su pálida pierna con uno de los brazos, recorriendo la carne turgente con la palma abierta, metiendo los dedos en el cálido surco… acariciando con la yema de los dedos ese pequeño y sensible sitio. -… quiero meterme dentro…- jadea y vuelve a buscar su boca –muy dentro… y llenarte entero…- y le devora los labios.

-Si…- el rubio le muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, antes de impulsarse y poner al moreno de espaldas sobre la cama. –… muy dentro…- afirma aún besándolo y comenzando a culebrear hacia abajo.

-Draco…- jadea entrecortadamente. Ambos se la han chupado mutuamente, han hecho tantas cosas con todas las partes de sus cuerpos, que el rubio sonríe frente al repentino estremecimiento del moreno.

-Debes aguantar…- le susurra y Potter levanta el rostro para verle lamerse los labios erótica, deliciosamente, justo sobre su polla enhiesta.

Lame una gota de pre-eyaculatorio, que se le ha deslizado hasta el abdomen, donde descansa ese magnifico y duro mástil de carne. Recorriendo sus labios sobre la piel morena, el rubio toma el glande en su boca, degustando el conocido sabor. Pronto su cabeza sube y baja, tragándose una cantidad insurgente de esa carne caliente y tiesa. Succionando con fuerza, apretando la lengua y los dientes sólo lo suficiente, haciendo vibrar su garganta, salivando y acariciando toda esa estaca palpitante… a veces tomando sus huevos y chupando su escroto. Sabe que se está dejando ver como la putilla más experimentada, pero no importa. No justo ahora, con media polla atorada en su garganta…

Cuando siente esa particular tensión en su abdomen, se detiene. Potter le toma el rostro y lo besa vehemente, ardientemente, metiendo su lengua y saboreando su propio sabor. Apoya al rubio contra la cama y Draco no duda en abrir sus piernas, amplias y entregadas, abrazándole la cintura mientras el moreno se acomoda. Un hechizo sin varita es la única preparación, antes de sentir esa punta untada de saliva frotar su ano.

-Harry…- cierra los ojos sólo un segundo, luego mira el techo blanco, matizado con las sombras proyectadas por las dos pequeñas lámparas de velador. -¡ah!- lo siente entrar hasta la mitad de una sola estocada. No es suave…

-Deliciosamente apretado…- de alguna forma Potter lo abraza, sujetándolo apretadamente para enterrarse por completo en él. –Joder.- mueve sus caderas arriba y abajo, manteniéndose todo dentro. –Así es tan rico… tan rico…-

Es una polla grande. Draco la puede sentir inmensa, abarcándolo y colmándolo totalmente. Y es asombrosamente caliente, siente sus entrañas ardiendo, los músculos siendo presionados, dilatados. No diría que es rico, sino más bien reconfortante… no, más que eso. Es llenador.

Le hinca un talón en la baja espalda y Potter comienza a moverse… las primeras veces son lentas y profundas, la abundancia de lubricante provoca un sonido estremecedoramente húmedo, lleno de carne depravada, llena de sexo, de fluidos, de promesas de orgasmos y semen… y luego todo se vuelve reconocidamente duro, empujando con tanta fuerza, con tanta fricción. Saliendo casi completamente antes de dar un solo empellón hasta el fondo. Las caderas chocan, los testículos se balancean y se estrujan contra la blanda carne de su culo.

-¡Ah!- gime buscando aire -¡ah!, ¡ah!… ¡Circe!- se retuerce, su próstata siendo golpeada. -¡Ahm! Joder.- frunce el ceño, estira los brazos sobre la cama, agitadamente. Se arquea y sólo la base de su cuello toca la cama.

-Draco… Draco, Draco…- el rubio lo abraza con todas sus extremidades y mueve sus caderas, dejando que esa polla se hunda un poco más, apretándolo más, excitándolo más. –Oh, Dios bendito…- ahora todo se reduce a un corto movimiento vehemente y errático. Potter apenas se aleja un poco cuando se empuja de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo… y de nuevo y Draco inconscientemente se aprieta más.

Otra vez siente que le parte el culo, que le perfora las entrañas… y sólo puede gemir, jadear, exhalar con fuerza y buscar un poco de aire para sus pulmones. Se ahoga en esa viciosa marea de deseo, de sangre burbujeando ardiente en sus venas, de impulso frenético.

Draco es un corro de gemidos incesantes que resuenan en la habitación y a pesar de que tiene los ojos abiertos, solo ve una nebulosa a un palmo de su nariz… cierra los ojos y su voz ahogada, sus gimoteos necesitados y sus deliciosos quejiditos lo abarcan todo. Busca algo de consciencia antes de levantar nuevamente los parpados y lo primero que ve son esos enormes y oscurecidos ojos verdes, fijos sobre él. Perdidos en el deseo, las pupilas increíblemente dilatadas y un brillo ajeno.

Esta llegando al borde y el rubio se muerde duramente el labio inferior. Para su sorpresa Potter mira atentamente cada movimiento, observando detenidamente la hinchada carne de su boca y sin detener el movimiento incesante de sus caderas.

¡Merlín!, se deshace, se derrite bajo el cuerpo del moreno… no puede evitarlo y vuelve a gimotear desesperado, viendo a Potter apretar la mandíbula, conteniéndose de correrse, de jadear o de hacer cualquier cosa más que empujarse dentro. Muy dentro…

Draco apenas logra tomar la tensa mandíbula entre sus manos temblorosas, acariciando inquietas la prominente y tensa articulación de la quijada…

-¡Ah-ahm!- jadeante atrapa el labio de Potter, obligándolo a responderle, a destensarse, a liberarse.

-Me vo-y… a correr- el movimiento era desenfrenado, desquiciante.

-¡Ah!, sí… ¡ah!- boquea.

-¡Ugh!… ¡Draco!-

Y otra vez fue sorprendentemente consciente de su eyaculación. Sintiendo como todas las veces anteriores y con la misma pasmosa claridad, como el semen era regado en su interior. Como lo llenaba y le provocaba una intensa ola de electricidad, de arrollador y caliente deseo… como se estremece dolorosamente, se contorsiona y se deja ir… aún jadeando desesperado, aspirando aire a bocanadas. Potter está completamente sobre él y sigue moviendo sus caderas circularmente, manteniendo la estimulación. Ordeñando cada gota de fluido y removiendo esa placentera humedad, que lo acaricia y lo templa…

Potter se mueve un poco más hasta que finalmente se sale de su interior, siente que algo se escurre un poco, sólo un poco. El moreno se deja caer a un lado y suspirando trata de regular su respiración. Draco se gira de costado y recoge sus piernas, juntándolas. Como siempre. Sus rodillas tocan el muslo de su compañero por algunos minutos, luego Potter se gira hacia él para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre tomas esta posición?- le pregunta, mientras quita mágicamente el cobertor bajo sus cuerpos y los cubre a ambos con él.

-Es cómoda…- sonríe con algo de cansancio. No lo pueden culpar, después de tantas noches en vela su cuerpo se siente como un pesado lastre.

-Podría pensar que ocultas o que tratas de disimular algo… pero ya te he visto desnudo y no parece que haya algo que quieras cubrir o celar.-

-Perspicaz…- dice sin rastro de maldad, guardándose para sí la preocupación. Lo que oculta no es algo tan visible.

-Y dices cosas tan… extrañas…- Potter le observa de esa forma inquisitiva y Draco siente que en cualquier momento, el moreno podría leer la desagradable vulnerabilidad en su cara. Ejecutando una solapada retirada, el rubio presionando su frente contra la cama, ocultando parte de su rostro aún acalorado. –A veces realmente pienso que te burlas de mí…-

-No es así…- responde y simplemente se dedica a sentir el agradable calor de sus cuerpos próximos. –Mis días de formidable contendiente han terminado…- murmura una vez que Potter le obliga a arrimarse un poco contra él.

-Ahora estas de rebelde.- le acaricia la mejilla con sus curtidas manos de auror.

-Ajá…- Draco piensa desesperadamente en una nueva retirada, cuando el moreno busca conectar sus miradas.

-¿Podría saber el por qué?-

-Podrías…- le dice con voz simple y le da un leve topón en los labios. Si no había una brecha para escapar, entonces crearía alguna distracción. –pero todo lo que cruza mi mente, son los complejos ornamentos de una verdad sin interés y una falsedad emocionante…-

-¿Eso significa un no?…- entrecierra los ojos mirándolo acusador, pero finalmente suspira derrotado. -¿por qué…?-

-Potter, la mejor parte del valor es la discreción.-

Comenta y busca desesperadamente cortar la conversación. No quiere que Potter lo cuestione, que ahonde y aguijonee en la yaga de su pasado. Que cada año parece retorcer un poco más el puñal… Tampoco quiere que le cuente lo que ha hablado con Terry o qué andaba haciendo merodeando por la universidad. No quiere saber lo que piensa Harry Potter del último de la desgraciada y repudiada casta de los Malfoy.

Por primera vez el rubio no quiere que 'comparta' lo que ha escuchado o lo que ha leído de él. No quiere que le diga algo que ya sabe de antemano: que es un miserable, que es un bastardo insensible que solo puede follar con sus seudo-amigos… porque no tiene los cojones de embarcarse en algo más. Que es un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentar la realidad, que es un tonto que se está ahogando en su vulnerabilidad, en su temor de arriesgar, de conocer, de buscar algo más de lo burdamente cotidiano. Porque finalmente él no es tan inteligente como Potter cree. Es pura cascara. Pura pantomima. Una mentira que busca hacerse verosímil.

Porque una mentira que se repite mil veces, se convierte en una verdad…

Así que empleando su formula típica de desorientación: las sonrisitas fáciles, la voz clara, el engatusamiento… y ambos terminan por caer en la exquisita distracción del contacto sensual.

*** 22 ***

Ha escapado apenas al hechizo, una rápida línea de electrizante azul que había terminado por golpear el muro a sus espaldas. Un ataque. Por suerte Theo ha ido con él al Callejón Diagon o ya podría considerarse como objeto de linchamiento. ¡Merlín, él lo sabía! No debió sacar su nariz del mundo muggle hasta la próxima navidad… no debió. Pero necesitaba esos libros de Mercado y Sistema comercial y sus amigos lo habían instado a 'enfrentar' al tumulto. Debía continuar con su vida, sin importar la sarta de imbéciles que intentaran quebrarlo.

El problema es que sus amigos creían que Draco Malfoy poseía el mismo brioso espíritu, el orgullo y la resistencia que ellos. Era el príncipe. Era un Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa, era el nieto de Abraxas. Era un sangre pura. Era un sobreviviente. Bla, bla, bla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traer tú asquerosa cara por aquí, Mortífago?- gritó un hombre de elegante túnica y gesto agrio. Romanus Brown, había sido socio de Lucius en algunos negocios… gracias al ministerio, ahora era dueño de todos o la mayoría de ellos.

-Estamos en nuestro derecho.- escupió Theo.

-¡La escoria no tiene derechos!- gritó alguien, escondido y seguro entre el gentío que se había acumulado alrededor. Ejecutores, ejecutados y espectadores ya estaban en escena.

-Por decisión y de acuerdo a las pruebas presentadas ante el Wizengamont, soy un mago libre…- dice el rubio, con la mandíbula apretada. -¿Ponen en duda el juicio del ministerio y…?-

-Todo el mundo sabe la clase de manipulador que fue tu despreciable padre, chico…- le miró un viejo de túnica azul –y de tal pulposa madera, la hueca varita…-

-¿Cómo se atreve…?-

-¡Allan Callahan, murió por tú culpa en Hogwarts!-

Parpadeó. Si, lo sé. ¡Lo sé!, quiso responder.

Sabía quién era Callahan, tenía sólo 11 años el día de la Batalla Final. Uno de los Carrow le había escindido una pierna a nivel del muslo. El chico había muerto desangrado… gritando desesperado por su mamá, para que lo ayudara.

Lo sabía. ¡Por Merlín que lo sabía!… así como sabía el nombre de cada uno de los muertos esa noche… Hombres, mujeres, niños. Mortífagos, Aurores, estudiantes, profesores, civiles, criaturas. Y la extensa lista le grita: ¡culpable! ¡Eres culpable!

-Lo ocurrido en la Batalla Final-

-¡Las hijas de Eusebius Marsden, fueron torturadas hasta la muerte!- alguien grito desde el fondo, cortando el intento de Nott por mantener la encerrona bajo control.

-Fue Rabastan…- murmuró Draco, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo. Cada año, cada vez.

-¡Más de ciento cincuenta aurores murieron esa noche!…- ¡Pero no sólo en Hogwarts!

-La Batalla Final- intentó nuevamente Theodore, pero el griterío de la gente volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¡El señor Florean Fortescue!-

-¡Rufus Scrimgeour, fue asesinado a traición!-

-¡Bertha Jorkins y Emmaline Vance, fueron torturadas y asesinadas!- ¡No!, 'la Lista', es tan larga y tan dolorosa.

-¡Los restos de Amelia Bones fueron encontrados en la Mansión Malfoy!- Draco traga duro y casi se escucha gemir.

Realmente no sabía quien se había movido, si Theo o él mismo, lo único que importaba era que la cálida presión del hombro de su amigo le daba el soporte que sus piernas necesitaban. Recordando como un tétrico flash, en algún rincón de su cabeza, los trozos de un cuerpo putrefacto que la asquerosa serpiente no había terminado de devorar. Carne amoratada, pestilente, cubierta de moscas, baba y gusanos, decorando el espacio frente a la chimenea, del antes hermoso saloncito de té de su madre. Bones, Amelia Bones… era irónico que justamente los huesos y sus irreconocibles restos fueran lo único que recuerda de ella. Ni siquiera la fotografía de la bella mujer que había sido en realidad –publicada en el epitafio del periódico- habían logrado borrar de su mente el trozo de cráneo, cuero cabelludo y mechones de pelo enmarañado… entre tanta sangre… entre todo… eso.

-¡Profesores de Hogwarts, perdieron la vida por su culpa!-

-¡Remus Lupin, el mejor profesor de Defensa de Hogwarts, murió esa noche!- volvió a tragar, con ganas desesperadas por gritar.

Quiere gritar. ¡Él lo sabe, porque también había sido su profesor! Un hombre a quien había despreciado, sin razón aparente, estaba muerto. Muerto. Ausente. Omitido. Olvidado, como sus propios padres… ¿Creen que no sufre?

… Y Remus Lupin tenía un hijo, con quien había sido su desconocida prima. Un niño huérfano, como él. ¿Creen que él no sufre, maldición?

-¡Ese fue Dolohov!- gritó el rubio, ya sin poder controlarse.

-Draco…- sintió la mano de Theo, apretar su brazo. Es que, ¿la gente cree que no siente nada? ¿Que no siente remordimiento, culpa, angustia por el fatídico desenlace de intentar salvar a sus padres. Unos padres que al fin y al cabo, murieron igualmente.

-Pero tú los dejaste entrar…- Apretó los labios.

-Tus tíos, los Lastrange, mataron a mi padre.- Oh Merlín. Sabía de quién era esa voz abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Anthony Goldstein. –Deberías hacerte cargo de las cosas hechas por tu familia, mortífago…-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver.-

-Son tus tíos, es tu sangre.-

-Draco Malfoy no tiene por qué pagar por algo hecho por Bellatrix Lestrange.- espetó Nott, aún apretando su brazo.

Estaba seguro que Theo quería que se callara, que dejara de seguirle la corriente a esa parva de idiotas. Pero no puede, nunca ha podido quedarse quieto y callado, impávido, mientras la gente le recuerda a sus muertos. Como si el fuera un banquero atendiendo la larga fila de hombres y mujeres desesperados, escuchándolos, atendiéndolos a todos y ayudando a mantener viva la catarsis del rencor… y Draco simplemente se queda ahí, como sí su sola presencia permitiera la garantía del recuerdo.

No puede evitarlo, porque el también desearía esa garantía… poder quejarse, gritar, patear, desesperarse por una justicia demasiado tajante, demasiado categórica… ¡justicia sin misericordia es crueldad!

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Ambos!-

- ¡Fui absuelto!- contraatacó –y el ni siquiera estuvo ahí…- apretó su varita, empuñada en su mano.

-¡Draco, cállate!-

-¡Yo no soy mi padre y el ya pagó por todo!- ¡estaba muerto, maldita sea! ¿Qué más querían?

-Tú mataste a mi hermano…- Oh, ya basta. ¡Ya basta! Ese que escuchaba era Colin, siseándole cruda y calmadamente por su hermano Dennis.

-Yo no-

-Por tú culpa, mi hermanito pequeño, un niño de trece años… murió Malfoy, por tu culpa…- escupe.

-Tú hermano, Creevey, desobedeció-

-¡Era un niño!-

… En algún momento alguien levanta la varita y Draco por más instinto, que algo más, alcanza a protegerse. Es sólo un escudo y en él rebota un potente _desmaius_. Es sólo un _protego_ sobre él y Theo, pero su movimiento termina por alertar a la masa… y los hechizos comienzan a volar contra ellos… hacia él. Mantiene el escudo, mientras su amigo los empuja a ambos hacia una vitrina donde se resguardan de los hechizos y el moreno refuerza el _protego_.

Draco se lo ha dicho a sus amigos. Él trata de evitar encender la pólvora, por eso está casi recluido en el Londres muggle. Ya no pertenece al mundo mágico, ni al Callejón Diagon o a Gringotts, ya no puede tomar helados, comprar una pluma o una escoba. A penas y soporta ir a una universidad donde todos le miran de reojo, guardándose las espaldas como si el les fuese a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

Por eso se ha preguntado tantas veces, por qué Terry y Potter se han acercado a él. Por qué Terry y algunos de sus amigos se han dejado ver en público con él. Por qué alguien se acercaría a él…

Varios _¡pop!_, por todos lados, anuncian la llegada de los aurores… y no necesita mirar. Los gritos de la autoridad, las hechizos contenedores, más gritos, más movimiento… más ajetreo. Escucha la molesta voz de Anthony Goldstein, la histérica voz de Madeleine Callahan, la angustiosa voz de Colin Creevey…

…la poderosa voz de Ron Weasley y la masculina de Harry Potter… Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Theo y Draco solo asiente. -¿No te pegó algún hechizo?- niega con otro ligero movimiento de cabeza. –Draco…- su amigo le toma el rostro, obligándolo a mirarle.

-Estoy bien.- insiste, pero no puede reprimir un escalofrío… y evita con todas sus fuerzas voltear hacia _esa_ voz.

-Señor Nott…- escucha y está seguro que debe ser el jefe del escuadrón de Potter. –Señor… Malfoy.- pronuncia con tono molesto, esta vez. Draco supone que el hombre, al igual que todo el departamento de aurores, debe estar cansado del mismo circo una y otra vez. -¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta, seguramente por mera cortesía.

-Si, gracias.- dice el moreno –Considerando el tiempo que les tomó en llegar…-

-Bueno, con lo que le ha pasado al señor Malfoy estos meses… y estos años…- termina por aclarar –cualquiera diría que ya ha entendido el mensaje.-

-Aquí no hay mensaje que entender, salvo que se apliquen más en su trabajo… deja bastante que desear.- siseo Theo y el hombre gruñe.

-Bien… pronto se les trasladara al departamento de aurores, para que presenten declaración y constancia del hecho. En cuyo caso y si se comprueba que hubo incitación injustificada, podrán realizar una denuncia formal.- dijo monótonamente, antes de voltear y caminar hacia el tumulto.

-Vaya mierda… ¿cuándo han comprobado la 'incitación injustificada'?- murmuró su amigo, el rubio podía sentir la ira destilar por su voz –todo esto siempre queda como 'sin determinar'. Todo.-

Draco mira sus ojos azules chispeantes de furia. Traga duro, tratando de disolver la molestia en su pecho, finalmente suspira y aguarda el tiempo suficiente para recuperar su voz.

-Déjalo, no importa…- le dice, intentando calmarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que no importa?- frunce el ceño. –¡Claro que importa!-

Draco toma una de las manos de su amigo y la aprieta entre las suyas. No sabe qué decirle y cree que el gesto pueda ser más explícito que sus toscas palabras. Pero Theo sigue molesto y le mira a los ojos con demasiada intensidad, como si esperara una reacción consistente a la violencia e infamia de la situación. El rubio lo piensa por largos momento y lo único que se le ocurre es un lamentable intento de raciocinio.

-No existe tiranía peor,- suspira -que la ejercida a la sombra de las leyes y con apariencia de justicia.-

Theodore Nott lo fulmina, apretando los labios con una desesperada impotencia.

-¿Por qué escucho resignación?- la mano de su amigo era ligeramente más grande y aprieta la suya con fuerza.

-Ser bueno es fácil, Theo, lo difícil es ser justo…-

-Bendito Merlín… Blaise tiene razón.-

Esta vez Draco no esta seguro de querer preguntar acerca de qué tenía razón Blaise. A cambio de eso, un sollozo que antes se había mantenido ahogado, se dejó escuchar, ahora que la algarabía de la muchedumbre se ha disipado.

Inconscientemente mira hacia su izquierda. A unos cuatro metros de donde ellos están, Potter abraza a un angustiado Colin Creevey, quien se aferraba a él como su tabla salva vidas. Llorando amargamente sobre su amplio pecho, sobre su recia túnica de auror. El moreno tiene una de sus consoladoras manos sobre su espalda, mientras la otra le acaricia tiernamente el cabello rubio.

Tierno. Amoroso. Comprensivo. Dulce. Enternecido.

¿Quién era tierno con Draco? ¿Quién era comprensivo o compasivo de su dolor?

-Al amigo todo… al enemigo, ni justicia…-

En algún momento Potter levanta la mirada y ambos se observan, pero Theodore vuelve a hablarle y Draco termina girándose hacia su amigo. No escucha, ni entiende nada de lo que dice, a pesar de mirar sus labios e intentar leerlos. Apenas le responde con asentimientos de cabeza cada cierto tiempo, como si le siguiera el monólogo… pero Draco está nuevamente perdido entre los inmaculados pliegues de ese lienzo blanco que es su mente. Blanco profundo, impasible, estéril… y está seguro que la tensión se volverá más tarde en un terrible dolor de cabeza.

***23***

Las semanas siguientes no ha ido a todas sus clases, ahora menos que nunca propiciará nuevos encuentros desagradables con la Comunidad Mágica. Con la facción adolorida y aún gimiente de la comunidad, al menos. Sin contar con sus invalidantes jaquecas que pueden durar días. Sus libros bien los pueden envían vía Flu y las lechuzas bien pueden con el peso de sus insumos de escritorio. El resto se puede ir muy a la mierda, piensa Draco. Aunque físicamente se arrebuja contra el sillón del living, mirando desconfiado y nervioso un par de cartas sin remitente que descansan sobre la mesita de centro. Inquieto levanta los pies del suelo y abraza sus rodillas.

A pesar de su casi completa ausencia, se ha dado el tiempo de conversar con cada uno de sus profesores. Ha solicitado los textos, los apuntes y los deberes; y como ha sido la tónica durante los últimos años, se enfrasca intensamente en sus estudios. Si, lo reconoce. Hunde la cabeza entre los libros, alivia sus horas de insomnio aplicándose en sus trabajos de investigación, se actualiza en el avance del mercado mágico y revisa las principales unidades tributarias, los índices bursátiles, la base de bienes mágicos y el cambio del galeón a la libra muggle… Puede pasar toda la noche en eso si es necesario.

Draco supone que las dimensiones de sus ojeras y el conocimiento público de estar pasando por su período anual de 'exmortífago asediado', le han prodigado ciertas libertades con sus maestros. Siempre y cuando entregue sus deberes, sus investigaciones y presente los exámenes cuando corresponde… y en eso no hay problemas.

Esa tarde le ha entregado el último avance de su proyecto a la profesora de Contabilidad y Asuntos Económicos entre Duendes y Magos II. Un proyecto que ha perfilado y detallado magistralmente las últimas semanas. Lo que ha perdido en contacto con la humanidad… lo ha ganado en epistemología contable y proyecciones financieras. Lo que ha perdido en compañía y en cuestionamientos incesantes por parte de sus amigos, lo ha ganado recomponiendo la máscara. Acostumbrándose al nuevo dolor en su pecho, al nuevo caos en su mente, a la nueva angustia.

Repitiéndose a sí mismo la mentira, hasta que vuelve a hacerse verdad…

Ha tenido contacto escaso con sus amigos, ha eliminado el apelativo 'con derecho a roce' de su relación con Terry y no ha visto a Potter desde esa tarde de sábado, en el Callejón Diagon… Draco piensa que es lo mejor. Debe rehacerse. Rearmarse. Hilvanar y zurcir los trozos de sí mismo. Por ahora sólo debe pensar en obtener su título y aguantar sólo un año más en Inglaterra… cumplidos sus cinco años con arraigo territorial mágico, podrá pedir un permiso de recepto a Francia…

Y entonces se podrá ir y dejar todo atrás.

-Hola…- Draco se gira, un poco sobresaltado. No ha esperado escuchar esa voz. No siendo un lunes a medio día, ni en el hall del instituto de los profesores de Administración. Lejos de los pabellones y las salas de clase.

-Potter.- suspira -Me asustaste.-

-Lo siento.- responde y se observan. Draco pronto comienza a odiar ese escrutinio y habría preferido no encontrarse con el moreno, al menos por un tiempo más. Especialmente ahora, que el nombre de Colin Creevey resuena en su mente. Aún sintiendo la miseria de lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon. -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien…- opta por sonreír, como tantas veces.

-¿No ha…- aprieta levemente los labios –ocurrido nada… después de ese día?- no es necesario especificar a qué día se refiere.

¿Que si no ha ocurrido nada? ¿Además de aún sentirse humillado, hundido y despreciado… como siempre? Y es terrible que la imagen enternecedora de Creevey siendo consolado, vague por su mente, iniciando todas sus malditas ideas.

-Oh, no…- hace un gesto restándole importancia, sonriendo. –Y ya no es algo que realmente me sorprenda.- Ve al moreno fruncir el ceño y el rubio automáticamente sonríe. Sí, Potter, soy un hijo de mortífago y estas cosas suceden. ¿Crees que con sentirme indignado y reclamar, solucionaré alguna cosa? –Lo que realmente me alegra, es que Theo aún tenga reflejos de jugador de quidditch.- intenta una broma y aunque no sabe si ha funcionado, realmente no le importa.

-El informe dice que no salieron heridos.- dice, con la pregunta implícita.

-Precisamente…-

Se hace un silencio expectante, que es finalmente roto por el moreno… con una pregunta que le hiela la sangre a Draco.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente?-

¿Qué sucedió… 'realmente'?, jadea. ¿Realmente? ¿Qué acaso había algo escondido, además de un tumulto de gente agrediéndolo? Ah, claro… él es el malo. Draco Malfoy lo propició. Eso es lo que 'realmente' había pasado. Iluso. No es a ti a quien consuelan, Draco. No es a ti a quién abrazan para que se desahogue.

-Nada importante.- aprieta la mano en la tira de su bolso de cuero y aún así, le sonríe fácilmente –Lo has visto en el informe, ¿no? Hay varios como esos…-

-¿No puedes decírmelo tú mismo?- Qué pretendía Potter.

-¿Quieres que preste declaración de nuevo, ahora, frente a ti?- El rubio piensa por unos segundos, quizás por eso está ahí ese día, a esa hora, en ese lugar. Está en su rol de Auror, aunque no lleve uniforme. Auror Potter.

-No… claro que no.- apura en responder. –Yo… sólo me gustaría saber.-

-Es muy tentador,- aplica la formula de sonrisas y voz clara, nítida, casi desinteresada, mientras piensa en cómo cortar ya esa conversación. –pero quizás otro día.-

-Me ha costado bastante dar contigo.- dice, mirándolo intensamente.

-Ya sabes, mi veta rebelde…- le responde, acercándose a él y acariciándole apenas, la piel morena y áspera de su barbilla.

-Es importante…- Sí, claro, piensa Draco.

-Potter, toda nube no engendra tempestad…-

Le responde y va a comenzar a alejarse, pero alguien a quien no esperaba ver, aparece por la entrada.

-¿Terry?- deja caer imperceptiblemente la comisura de su boca. El rubio sabe que no es bueno que estén los tres ahí, juntos. Ellos han conversado sobre él, han dicho cosas y Draco no quiere oírlas. No por Merlín, porque presiente de qué van. Y realmente quiere evitarse la vergüenza lo más posible.

-¡Hey!, Draco, te andaba buscando…- el rubio conoce sus sonrisas y esa que le regala es la misma de siempre, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que lo han dejado en una simple amistad. –Hola… Potter.-

-Boot.- responde secamente y apenas se estrechan la mano.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.- comienza.

-¿Ahora?-

-Por favor…- Draco sabe que el trigueño no puede aguantarse. Levantando su mano, Terry le toma suavemente del brazo. No es un imperativo, es solo contacto. Familiar. Amigable. Porque Terry siempre ha sido de tacto, de humanidad.

-Tendrás que ponerte a la fila…- escucha. Potter les mira con una ceja levantada.

-Esto es importante, Potter.-

-Lo mío también lo es, Boot.- Eso es raro. Pero supone que para Potter, su titulo de auror vale más que el de amigo.

-Draco, necesitamos hablar…- dice. Algo en su tono intenso, urgente, lo altera.

-Ahora no puedo.- responde y le sonríe, intentando corresponder a su personalidad siempre atenta y tierna con él. –Estoy un poco ocupado con el proyecto de contabilidad…- el mismo que ya ha entregado, minutos antes.

-Tiene que ser ahora.- esta vez le aprieta levemente el brazo –No quiero que te escondas.-

Draco se tensa. Su sonrisa titubea peligrosamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sonrisa amplia y fácil, voz sencilla y clara, mirada despierta y curiosa. Su mente calibrando frenéticamente la huida. –No es como si me fuera a ir sabe Merlín dónde…- ríe e intenta soltarse –y de hecho, tú deberías ayudarme con las unidades de base del proyecto.-

-Draco…- mantiene el agarre en su brazo y el rubio vuelve a jalar con disimulo.

-No me puedo desaparecer dentro del edificio, Terry…- eleva las cejas, aún riendo suavemente. Como si la paranoia de su amigo, le pareciera graciosa.

-Vamos a hablar.-

-¿De qué?- pregunta por fin.

-De… lo que está pasando…- dice tentativamente. Draco se tensa.

-Ya lo dijo Potter, tendrás que ponerte a la fila…- esta vez está entrando en pánico, pero trata de continuar con los gestos y la voz. -¿Verdad?- mira al moreno, pero este sólo los observa inquisitivamente. Merlín.

-Por favor…-

-¡No está pasando nada!- amplía la sonrisa y sus ojos se esfuerzan por parecer seguros, buscando convencerlo. –Todos están tan paranoicos con lo del sábado, pero no pasó nada tan terrible…- vuelve a jalar su brazo -¿podrías soltarme, por favor?-

-No es sólo por eso…- Boot se inquieta y mira a Potter por unos segundos, finalmente parece decidirse –Hablé con Zabini y Nott.-

-Terry, la opinión que tengan los demás de mi, no tiene que volverse mi realidad…- dice suave, conciliador, confidente, con la misma sonrisa cómplice flotando en sus labios.

-No hagas eso por favor, sé lo que significa…- el rubio ve preocupación en sus ojos.

-No sé de que hablas…- Jala. Sabe que si no acaba con eso, comenzará a hiperventilar… o algo peor. -¿Quieres soltarme ya?-

-Ellos me dijeron de las sonrisas y la voz…- dice –de cómo te ocultas detrás de esos gestos fáciles y cómo te has mantenido lejos de todo el mundo…-

-Terry, suéltame…-

-Has dejado de venir a clases y siempre tienes la chimenea bloqueada, te escondes Draco y no le dices nada a nadie.-

-Realmente no sé de qué hablas.- Esta vez no hay formula de despiste. Mira a Potter de reojo y ve su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada penetrante. –Y ahora quiero que me sueltes…-

-Quería hablar esto en privado…- el castaño mira sólo un segundo al Héroe –No puedes seguir así Draco, todos están preocupados, yo estoy preocupado… imagino que… hasta Potter, está preocupado.- Si, cómo no, piensa con ironía. –Pronto será la fecha y-

-¡Suéltame!- No lo dirás. Terry, por Merlín, no puedes decirlo.

-Draco…-

-¡Ya, maldición!- jala con fuerza esta vez -¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen tranquilo? ¿Es necesario que me vean llorando en cada uno de sus hombros, para que piensen que estoy bien?- espeta –¿Tengo que estar… estar… vulnerable, sufriendo, compadeciéndome?-

-Claro que no.-

-¡¿Entonces qué?…- jala con fuerza, su bolso se desliza de su otro hombro y cae al suelo –¡Y ya suéltame, maldita sea!- y a pesar de ser soltado, no baja el tono de voz. –No necesito que vengan a revisar el filo de mis cuchillos cada fin de semana, ni que controlen mi varita de hechizos flagelantes… ¡son cinco años, por Merlín! No fue ayer, ni el año pasado. Son cinco años… ya estoy bastante grande para asustarme de las sombras, de noche en mi habitación.-

-Zabini-

-Blaise no sabe una mierda.- corta.

-¡¿Crees que no saben lo que haces por estas fechas?- le espeta de pronto. Luego se calma, respira un par de veces y nerviosamente se pasa el dorso de la mano por la barbilla. Vuelve a mirar a Potter unos segundos. –Draco, sé cómo te sientes,- ¿Qué? –nos conocemos desde hace más de tres años, he podido conocerte, comprender muchas cosas de ti… y ahora que tus amigos me han dado el panorama completo, realmente puedo entender cómo te sientes. Puedo darme cuenta de por qué llegamos a… lo que llegamos…- Draco tiembla –hasta…- Terry mira a Potter y ambos se observan –eres un buen chico Draco, eres realmente increíble en cada cosa que he podido conocer de ti…-

-Si Blaise te ha pedido-

-No, él no me pidió nada. Pero creo que deberías hablar…- el rubio jadea. Debe callar a Terry, Potter no debe escuchar nada de eso. ¡No debe escuchar!

-Detente.- Sus manos comienzan a temblar. Mira sus pies y toma su bolso. ¡Huye Draco, huye!

-… si no quieres, no hables conmigo… pero habla con ellos.- ¡Tiene que callarse!

-¡Cállate Terry!- traga duro y con una última mirada emprende la desesperada huida.

-Habla con Parkinson…- le toma un brazo -…o Nott. Pero no huyas, Draco.-

-¡No estoy huyendo!- jala esta vez sin nada de disimulo, sabe que en su cara se refleja la ansiedad y algo parecido al miedo o la angustia. -¡Suéltame, maldición!, ¡no sé de qué hablas, no sé! ¡No sé!-

-Draco, cálmate.- por primera vez Potter interrumpe.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- su voz bordea el grito -¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejen de presionarme y presionarme y presionarme cada vez? ¡No quiero la maldita lastima de nadie! ¡No soy una niña asustada!- tira de su brazo hasta soltarse.

-Draco…- ambos chicos dicen a coro y mientras ellos se acercan para calmarlo, el rubio retrocede espantado.

-¡No! ¡Porque realmente no saben y no me importa lo que digan!- grita y retrocede y se esconde y huye -¡Nunca me convertiré en una victima! ¡No aceptaré definir mi vida por lo que digan los demás! ¿Entienden?- no sabe cuanto han retrocedido hasta que su espalda toca la puerta de salida, se miran. Draco los mira, a pasos de él, se ven preocupados, atentos. –Yo defino mi vida. Yo.- dice antes de salir del instituto, no quiere escucharlos, ni verlos. Se desaparece.

Es extraño, piensa el rubio. Una vez en su casa, ya más calmado y consciente de sí, piensa en lo ocurrido ese medio día. Y lo extraño es que si bien recuerda completamente la conversación con Potter, sólo puede recordar pedazos de la posterior discusión. Trozos de lo que Terry le dice, trozos de lo que él mismo replica… Vagas imágenes del rostro del castaño mientras sujeta su brazo, fragmentos de Potter mirándolo curioso y vigilante. Todo enmarcado de un negro terror, porque Draco comprende que Terry sabe, que sus amigos saben… que ahora, hasta Potter sabe.

Saben que Draco Malfoy es un cobarde que no puede dejar de llorar a sus padres muertos. Han pasado cinco años y el aún se aferra a un viejo pañuelo y a una pluma inservible. Y se estremece cada vez que la gente le recuerda todo los males que ha provocado, todos los muertos de los cuales se siente responsable… que le cuelgan encima, como ladrillos de miseria. De Amalia Bones descuartizada sobre la alfombra del salón de té de la mansión. De Dennis Creevey, de Remus Lupin y su mujer Nynphadora Tonks, de demasiada gente. Porque ni siquiera es 'varias' o un 'puñado' de personas o 'harta' gente… es un 'demasiado'. Y demasiado es… basto. Incalculable.

Draco Malfoy tiene más de veintitrés años y sí, está temeroso de las sombras siniestras que se reflejan en las paredes de su habitación, durante las noches, antes de dormir.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos y todas por leer!<p>

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… ¡y!, siguiendo con el ánimo deportivo: ¡fuerza Pumas! (a pesar que no soy argentina, hay que apoyar al país vecino), espero que pasen a cuartos igual que Australia… O'Connor y Cooper alimentan mis fantasías deportivas yaoi (of course) más sucias… XD… y Contepomi ejem, ejem.

¡Salu2!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí vamos con otro capítulo más. Ya saben drama y demás, son culpa del estrés por las responsabilidades de ser estudiante… ¡gh!, esto de pasar a la adultez es una… XD

Así que otra vez tod vamos a querer darle abracitos al pobre Draco.

* * *

><p>***24***<p>

Jaquecas. Silencio. Blanco insípido. Viento helado. Vacío aplastante en el pecho. Sus manos tiemblas a veces.

Draco se pierde… literalmente se pierde en el mundo hasta que llega la fecha. La Fecha. Se pierde en los estudios y en las calles muggles. Es una ironía que el único lugar donde puede encontrar consuelo, es el mundo que alguna vez odio, que aborreció con fuerza.

Ahora ya no le parece tan malo, incluso es reconfortante. El murmullo suave y constante de la calle por la noche, de la gente conversando en un restaurante, de los pájaros en los árboles del parque, de los niños gritando y riendo en los jardines. …Y es inmensamente tranquilo, impersonal, cada uno pendiente de sus asuntos, sin voltear a verlo o susurrando a sus espaldas. Allí en el mundo muggle, es sólo un paseante. Es libre, es tiempo distendido, es orgullo con la frente en alto, es rostro expresivo.

Si bien se pierde por horas en el mundo muggle y entre las páginas abarrotadas de números de sus textos de estudio, Draco continúa apareciéndose alternadamente en la universidad. Asiste a alguna de sus clases, aquellas que no comparte con Terry. Va a las oficinas de sus profesores, en los diferentes institutos del campus. A veces va a la cafetería y a veces va a la biblioteca.

Ha pasado algo más de tiempo y a pesar de la imperiosa insistencia de sus amigos durante los días previos, por fortuna le han dado un poco de espacio durante Esta Fecha.

Como todos los años, su primera parada en la fría madrugada, es el viejo mausoleo de los Black. Allí, en una grisácea y helada cripta, yacían los restos de su madre. El ministerio no había tenido problemas para enterrarla ahí, como una Black. Por su padre había tenido que rogar.

Ambos fueron enjuiciados a fines de septiembre, hace cinco años. Su padre, por todos los crímenes posibles y que Draco sabía había cometido. No era una sorpresa para nadie, ni siquiera para él. Su madre, en cambio, había sido condenada a muerte por asesinar a un par de aurores… había sido un acto desesperado para salvar a su hijo expuesto en la línea de tiro. Pero la comunidad, el departamento y las familias de todos los aurores caídos, querían justicia. Ambos fueron sentenciados y muertos el mismo día. Al día siguiente pudo hacerle los honores a su madre, que sin haber sido marcada por el Señor Tenebroso, pudo enterrarla junto a su familia. Con su padre no había sido tan fácil. Nada, nada fácil.

Después de que su padre fuese condenado a muerte en las mazmorras del ministerio y que a continuación fuese ejecutado, por la varita de un verdugo en ausencia de los dementores; el presidente del Wizengamont y el alcaide de Azkaban, no había tenido dudas en tirar su cuerpo exánime en la fosa común al lado de la cárcel, junto al resto de mortífagos fusilados bajo el encantamiento asesino. Su padre iba a ser arrojado a un hoyo lleno de cadáveres cubiertos de cal, como si fuese un desecho, un 'algo' sin importancia. Como si no existiese nadie que llorara por él o que deseara dejar flores en su tumba… como si no fuese un padre, un esposo o un amigo.

Lucius había asesinado, es verdad, había matado y torturado, había embrujado, maldecido, envenenado, secuestrado, desmembrado y había dado de comer carne humana a los animales. Había seguido a un genocida y había atentado contra todo principio humano o derecho de vida. Pero era su padre… y Draco tuvo que rogar, implorar llorando y de rodillas, porque le entregaran el cuerpo de su padre. Estuvo toda una semana completa suplicando, mientras los aurores y los carceleros se burlaban de él, lo insultaban y lo maldecían. Mientras que él escuchaba los lamentos y los gritos de los prisioneros, se calaba hasta los huesos de frío y comía pedazos de pan rancio, esperando una respuesta. Draco Malfoy tres días después de su propio juicio, había perdido todo su dinero y posesiones. Apenas había podido pagar por pan y una botella de leche, antes de embarcarse hacia Azkaban, sin saber cuánto demoraría o si obtendría algún resultado.

Tuvo que esperar lo indecible, hasta que el alcaide Wilkinson había hecho un floreo hastiado con su mano. -Que haga lo que quiera, pero sáquenlo de aquí-, había dicho. Y Draco pudo introducirse en ese mar de cuerpos, miembros y cabezas semi tapados de tierra, sal y blanca tiza, en la búsqueda de su padre. Lloró durante toda la tarde que demoró en desenterrar y remover restos, arrodillado sobre suaves músculos, sintiendo el olor frío y devastador de la muerte, con las uñas sucias de tierra y las manos heridas por la caliza. Encontró a gente conocida. Hombres amigos de su padre y mujeres amigas de su madre, encontró adolescentes que había visto de paso en alguna de las fiestas de sociedad, en la mansión. Encontró a Greyback mirando al cielo, con sus ojos blancos y perdidos… También encontró a algunos padres de sus compañeros de clase.

Ojos abiertos con granos de tierra incrustados en sus globos oculares. Tierra dentro de sus bocas, ensuciando los dientes, enmarañando los cabellos. Brazos, piernas y rostros amoratados, algunos un poco verduzcos. Algunos aún tenían sangre seca, otros apenas llevaban jirones de ropa que los cubriera… otros estaban extrañamente hinchados y la carne se veía negra… Encontrar a Lucius había sido… indescriptible. No había otra palabra para eso.

Draco se había olvidado de sí mismo, su mente se había perdido en la nada, mientras tironeaba, movía y destapaba cadáveres. Ya no veía personas, ni conocidos… solo cosas que obstruían su destino. Se obligaba desesperadamente a pensar en lo helado que hacía o el tiempo que faltaba para celebrar navidad, mientras hacía un par de piernas a un lado y revisaba la cabeza rubia que divisaba un poco más abajo…

¿Quién puede reponerse a eso?

A pesar de ese extraño y exánime intento de fortaleza, Draco supuso que él no había podido reponerse… Fue honesto consigo mismo, mientras acariciaba las letras de plata sobre la fría piedra. _Narcisa__Black__y__marido_.

Tampoco había pensado en nada cuando regresaba de Azkaban, cuando había llegado a la sala de transportes del departamento de aurores o cuando sus amigos se le acercaron para levitar el cuerpo inerte de su padre, envuelto en una mortaja sucia y vieja.

Apenas recuerda fragmentos del momento en que limpiaba y le daba un poco de dignidad y respeto a los restos de Lucius. Había sido sobre su propia cama, en un cuartucho mugriento, dado por el ministerio a todos los desafortunados hijos de mortífagos. En la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, le había quitado la ropa y había lavado su cuerpo. Le removió con cuidado la arena, la tierra, la sal y ese polvo abrasivo que había terminado por lastimar la bella piel de su padre… y sus propias manos. Lo vistió con la única túnica que pudo rescatar de la mansión antes de ser literalmente desmantelada, un conjunto de prendas destinadas exclusivamente para ese propósito… los hermosos botones de delicada plata y cabezas de serpientes gravadas, la más cara y delicada seda, hilos de plata y broches como joyas. Una pieza de arte, que le acompañaría en su última morada. Si se iba a encontrar con Merlín, lo haría con sus mejores ropas…

Con un poco de dinero reunido para tal propósito, compró polvo mortuorio… Draco no recuerda con seguridad cómo fue todo el proceso, sólo sabe que ese cuerpo estropeado, frío y amoratado que había recogido en Azkaban, había sido sepultado luciendo como su padre. Elegante, con su cuerpo a temperatura ambiente y las mejillas sonrosadas, gracias al mágico polvo para los muertos; y su dorado cabello cuidado y reluciente. Lucius parecía todo un Señor. Hermoso, orgulloso, poderoso. Como él había sido en vida…

Suspira acariciando la pequeña m sobre la loza de mármol. Ni siquiera su apellido se había salvado de la humillación. Por Merlín bendito, ¡cuánto los extrañaba! ¡Que dolor sufría cada vez que pensaba en ellos!

Draco sabe que debería corresponder a las preocupaciones de sus amigos e intentar hablar con ellos. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía expresar… expresar algo. Cualquier cosa. Todo estaba en su cabeza, agobiándolo y apretándole el pecho, viéndose tan claro y doloroso. Atormentándolo cuando esta solo. Aún ahora, después de cinco años, ¡casi puede tocar la mejilla sucia de su padre!, mientras esta recostado en la habitación de su piso, intentando dormir. Pero todo se desplazaba a un macabro rincón, cuando está de regreso a su vida diaria, cuando está con sus amigos, con sus conocidos o los extraños que le conocen a él. En esos momentos, cuando su mente y sus emociones vagan sobre lienzos de impasible blanco nacarado, se vuelve astuto con sus frases de libros muggles, con sus sonrisas a mano y esos gestos que había aprendido a utilizar, mirando y aprendiendo de los demás. Pansy hacía esos gestos, Theo, Terry e incluso Blaise, hasta Potter a veces tenía esos gestos. El tacto, las sonrisas, las caricias, las atenciones, la ligereza de la vida o las cejas arqueadas levemente, suavizando el rostro. Todas aquellas cosas que había visto en los demás…

¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo? Por qué sus amigos notaban tan claramente que fingía. ¿Fingía? ¿Siempre?

-Sólo quiero tranquilidad…- musitó quedamente y con un movimiento de varita cubrió todo el nicho de su madre con narcisos blancos, el nicho de su padre con rosas azules y el resto del mausoleo con crisantemos amarillos. Incluso el sepulcro de su lejano tío Sirius y la abuela Walburga, quedaron ornamentados bajo las flores. El aroma del ambiente se volvió rápidamente más amable, suave y comprensivo, menos tétrico y solitario.

Eso era lo bueno de trabajar y volver a tener algo de dinero, podía darse el lujo de ofrendar a sus padres con todas las flores que quisiera… Y cuando se fuera a Francia y reclamara la cámara en el banco de Paris… ¡Se llevaría a sus padres al mausoleo de los Malfoy y sus sepulcros serían de oro! ¡Tendrían el honor y la gloria que se merecían!

-Y estaremos tranquilos…- se vuelve a escuchar y a hacer eco en la implacable arquitectura del panteón. En su mente, Draco piensa que odia ese lugar, odia Inglaterra.

***25***

Salió del mausoleo de los Black, pasada la media tarde y caminó sin rumbo por tiempo indeterminado hasta que se encontró de nuevo en la Universidad mágica. Particularmente en el pabellón de administración… y específicamente frente a la Tradescantia, junto al ventanal. El rubio supone por qué ha ido allí, pero no lo dirá en voz alta.

Draco mira las pequeñas flores con un sentimiento de abandono, con un silencio zumbándole en los oídos y una angustiante soledad helándole la sangre. Mira las flores, parado indolente frente a ellas, las observa y puede ver como las sombras del día comienzan a moverse. Como la luz disminuye y los pequeños tres pétalos se van contrayendo, cerrándose la corola contra sí. La pequeña oscuridad que antes se proyectaba bajo las hojas, se va desplazando, proyectándose sobre el suelo… El sol se está ocultando. El día se esta acabando. La Fecha se esta diluyendo con las horas… se va, hasta el próximo año.

Pero Draco sigue ahí, sin ir a ningún lado… sin marcharse, ni diluirse.

-No pensé encontrarte hoy aquí.- dice alguien a su izquierda y no necesita mirar para saber quién es.

-Yo tampoco…- murmura.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si… sólo medito.- y una de _esas_ sonrisas escapa de sus labios, sin poderlo evitar. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Potter fruncir el ceño.

-Se puede saben en qué.- pregunta. Draco escucha el sonido duro de las toscas botas del moreno, acercarse hasta él.

-En muchas cosas a decir verdad…- dice con un tono simple. Pero piensa en cuánto desearía ser esa tradescantia y sencillamente cerrarse al mundo hasta el día siguiente, cuando todo hubiese pasado, cuando todo estuviese en calma y normal. –Este ha sido un día bastante largo…- Después de lo que parecen largos minutos de tensión, el rubio por fin mira hacia Potter, quien lo acribilla con sus intensos ojos verdes, exigiendo, necesitando algo más de él, información, una explicación… y Draco realmente no quiere hablar de eso. No cuando el sol va muriendo lentamente en el horizonte, sumergiéndolo en la espesa negrura de la noche y la soledad. En compañía de sus fantasmas personales y de la rotunda carencia. -¿Qué sucede?- finalmente le confiere.

-Yo…- inesperadamente desvía los ojos hacia la frondosa planta que los enfrenta, vivamente, hermosamente. Cuando lo observa de nuevo, sus ojos parecen más decididos. Tan Griffindor, tan auror, tan Potter. –Yo hablé con Boot…- ¡Oh, touché! –esa tarde, quiero decir… cuando-

-Potter…- a pesar del resquemor que aprieta su pecho, su voz suena increíblemente calmada. –La mitad de la comunidad mágica y mis amigos me han acosado con lo mismo, de diferentes formas pero a fin de cuentas, a causa de la misma raíz. Terry ha sido un perfecto ejemplo… igual que los incidentes en el Hall de la Universidad o en el callejón Diagon. No es que quiera ser descortés, pero no quisiera hablar de eso ahora.-

Sé que debo hablar de esto, piensa Draco con la mirada perdida en el curtido cuero negro de la chaqueta de Potter. Sé que necesito hacerlo, pero no ahora, no aquí, no contigo… tú no quieres esto. No quieres que comparta mi miseria contigo. El recuerdo de la tierra abrasiva en mis manos y bajo las uñas, no quieres oír de cadáveres bajo mis rodillas o el terrorífico miedo a ser tragado por la culpa. No quieres oír del viejo pañuelo de Narcisa y de la pluma de Lucius, que cargo en mis bolsillos…

-Claro…- dice, no muy convencido de dejar la conversación. ¿Sería culpa de la necesaria vena investigativa de los aurores? Siempre oliendo un posible desenlace sangriento… un suicidio o un homicidio por venganza.

-La adversidad y la perseverancia diseñan la vida, Potter, son un valor y una autoestima que no tienen precio…- es extraña esa dolorosa y aún así armónica calma que siente justo en ese momento, con Potter. Cuando usualmente siente sólo fogosidad y ansiedad inquietante, ligada al sexo… ¡Ah, si!, los malditos sentimentalismos.

-Por eso no hay que preocuparse de ti ¿no?- Draco aspira la siguiente bocanada de aire profundamente, como si le hubiesen golpeado justo en el abdomen. Su espalda se hiela y mira al moreno que lo observa con una ceja alzada, sintiendo la pregunta aún entre ambos. Si, por eso. Y a su mente viene la imagen de Colin Creevey siendo abrazado, reconfortado… porque por él sí siente preocupación.

-Justamente.- es lo único que puede musitar, con el estomago todavía contraído. Ironía. Justo ahora prefiere la necesidad y el ardoroso olvido del sexo… que esa mierda de calma. No quiere calma.

-Pues tus amigos lo están.- replica.

-Potter…-

-Si, si… lo sé.- se desordena el cabello con una de sus masculinas manos –Eres una persona complicada, ¿lo sabías?…-

-Por supuesto.- e intenta una de _esas_sonrisas, demasiado bien ensayadas.

-Cuando sonríes así…- indica rápidamente con uno de sus dedos, el gesto de Draco vacila levemente. -¿Realmente son falsas?- inquiere, -¿de verdad estas ocultando algo…?-

-¿No crees que pueda sonreír o no crees en mi sinceridad?- Su gesto decae, su ánimo decae, siente que hasta sus hombros se hunden en su cuerpo. El día ha sido largo y la inquisitiva posibilidad del cuestionamiento lo arrastran hacia el desagrado. Y es que sinceramente no quiere sumergirse en las turbulentas ondas de la catástrofe, de la inminente vulnerabilidad y la desazón, estando el moreno frente a él.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- hace gestos nervioso –No es que no crea que seas sincero… solo… quiero saber si algunas de ellas tienen un… propósito.-

-Entonces… no crees en tus propios instintos.- lo mira directamente a los ojos y lo reta a leer en ellos. ¿Podría El Elegido desentrañar la verdad?, ¿podría descubrir cuán ahogado se siente, cuándo el moreno ni siquiera se preocupa por él?

-Draco…-

-La omisión no es falta de sinceridad… ni la reserva o el ensimismamiento. El problema de Blaise y Pansy es que les resulta más difícil manejar el silencio, que manejar las palabras.-

-Pero ellos te conocen, saben de lo que hablan. Si algo te está sucediendo…- Ya era suficiente palabrería sin sentido.

-Es verdad, me conocen como al repertorio de un drama…- bufa, -pero más importante que eso, es que no he comido en todo el día.- Potter parece trabarse con su comentario, un poco sorprendido por el cambio de conversación.

-¿Desde la mañana?-

-De hecho, desde ayer a medio día.- sonrió suavemente, buscando aligerar un poco el ambiente. Quería tener sexo con Potter. Quería pasar esas últimas horas de la noche, perdido en algo más que soledad y dolorosos recuerdos. –Si me acompañas a cenar, compartiré contigo las sabias palabras de Charles Chaplin…-

-¿Charles Chap- Chaplin?-

-Actor, director, escritor y compositor muggle de principios del siglo veinte.- el moreno levanto las cejas sorprendido y confundido a la vez. –Me sorprendes Potter, yo conozco a Chaplin y tú no…- Draco empujó suavemente su dedo índice sobre el pecho del moreno, antes de encaminarse hacia el exterior del pabellón. No que Potter necesitara alejarse de las barreras anti-desaparición, pero él sí. -¿Te apetece comida italiana?, no quiero nada muy condimentado o me provocaré una perforación en el estomago.- su voz se matiza de gracia.

-Ah… si, claro. Bien. Italiana entonces…-

Draco sale del recinto y mira nostálgicamente hacia el oscuro cielo y sus incipientes estrellas. El moreno lo alcanza casi al instante. El rubio lo mira largamente y además de esa inusitada calma, siente algo inesperado… como un ataque de valentía. Potter lo observa como esperando algo y Draco finalmente le sonríe de _esa_ forma.

-Chaplin dice: "Sonríe aunque sea sólo una sonrisa triste, porque más triste que la sonrisa triste, es la tristeza que no sabe sonreír".-

-…Es…- el moreno lo mira durante segundos que le parecen eternos y a pesar de la incipiente inquietud, Draco no esquiva sus ojos. Tan verdes, tan eléctricos, tan vivos.

-Vamos al Giorno d'estate.- Lo toma de un brazo y los aparece.

***26***

Cenaron pasta, aunque Draco se decantó más por la ensalada. Su estomago estaba literalmente vacío y no confiaba en que pudiese retener algo muy contundente. Potter no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante toda la velada, seguramente un poco enmudecido por sus palabras. Por las palabras de Chaplin… Oh, Potter, si pudieses ver el grotesco entramado dentro de mi cabeza… y bendito seas por no haber visto la faceta más cruel de la muerte sobre tus padres.

Parecer tranquilo y normal no fue difícil dada su habilidad para descorrer la blanca cortina de sus emociones; y después de unas cuantas copas de vino, Draco le insinuó ir a su cabaña en el campo. Como era de esperarse, el moreno no se hizo del rogar.

El preámbulo se inicia como las veces anteriores, bocas hambrientas buscando piel, besos húmedos y demandantes, mordiendo, lamiendo y acariciando los labios, lenguas tocándose compartiendo el dulce calor, la saliva y el sabor exuberante de la pasión. Se besan largamente y Draco se pierde en la neblina del encuentro, sintiendo la piel de gallina y sus vellos se erizan al son de la calidez, de la ansiedad por Potter. "Sí, sí", dice su mente, mientras hunde sus manos bajo la cazadora del moreno y abraza su torso, prendiéndose de él. Casi se siente a sí mismo ronronear, tocando su ancha espalda, deslizando las manos bajo la camiseta y sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos, la piel de Harry.

Todo se vuelve un poco más ansioso cuando Potter al fin lo toma de las caderas y le pega contra él. Draco gime anhelante al sentir ese miembro duro, grande, evidente, contra su pelvis.

-¿Por qué me habías dejado sin esto durante tanto tiempo?-

-Ah…- ondula sus caderas suave pero contundentemente, mientras comienza con el rito de desprenderle de la ropa. –Una tortura…- susurra, deslizando por sus hombros la chaqueta negra, el sonido seco de la ropa cayendo al suelo. –que el tiempo…- continúa con pasmosa suavidad, levantando lentamente la camiseta blanca. Acariciando sin disimulo los músculos labrados, la carne cálida, la piel suave y morena. El tentador camino de vello, bajando como muestra de virilidad desde su ombligo, perdiéndose bajo la ropa interior. -desborda en ansiedad…- le obligo a levantar los brazos mientras asciende con la prenda, deslizándola por sus bíceps y sus fibroso antebrazos. Amaba sus poderosos antebrazos. –y aumenta…- con la pálida prenda caída en algún lugar de la habitación, Draco baja sus manos acariciando sus brazos, desde sus manos aún en alto… hasta sus hombros anchos, que araño con la resuelta necesidad de hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poco de su hambre, de su comprometimiento en ese encuentro. -…en expectativas…- se acerca al moreno, pegando su pecho todavía vestido, contra el torso de Harry. Comenzando a besarlo desde la articulación de su mandíbula hacia su barbilla.

-Necesito tenerte…- escucha la gruesa voz estremecerle –siempre… siempre…- gutural, como toro mañoso.

Como todos sus encuentros, sin dulzura o ternura, Harry toma su nuca y atrapa sus labios con violencia, apretando sus bocas con vehemencia, en pura necesidad, pasión, vivacidad ardiente, salvajismo.

-Si…- afirma el rubio, más que nada a la sensación aplastante de esa boca, que a sus palabras. Mientras siente a Harry comenzar a luchar por quitarle la chaqueta, el sweter y la camisa rápidamente, el rubio se dedica de desatar el cinturón de cuero y desabrochar los jeans del moreno. Se encuentra a sí mismo con la camisa semi-desabotonada, cuando el rubio se hinca a sus pies, llevándose consigo los pantalones y el bóxer de Harry. Lo obliga a sentarse en la cama antes de retirar ambas prendas, las pesadas botas y los calcetines.

-Desnúdate…- le insta Harry, acercándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo para besarlo. Estira sus enormes manos y termina de desprenderle de la camisa color perla. Forcejea con los pantalones negros de tela del rubio.

-Tranquilo,- comienza a decir sobre sus labios demandantes, quitándose el resto de la ropa. –esta vez déjame a mí…- y parece una promesa. Potter siempre ha sido quien dirige el sexo, quien exige los besos, quien le presiona contra la cama, quien dispone de su cuerpo en la posición deseada. Pero por esta noche Draco no quiere simplemente dejarse hacer, no quiere dar espacio libre a su mente para perderse en cosas desagradables. Quiere olvidarse de todo y sólo podrá lograrlo hundiéndose en la más intensa lujuria. Dispuesto a todo y pensando únicamente en su placer.

Cuando Harry busca acostarlo y situarse sobre él, Draco se resiste y lo arrastra hacia arriba sobre la cama, hasta dejarlo semi-recostado contra el cabecero. Sobre él, el rubio se pierde nuevamente en sus labios. Se muerden un par de veces con intensidad inusitada. Siente que la boca le late, hipersensibilizada… y eso le encanta.

-Eres tan delicioso…- dice el moreno, ambos buscando más contacto. –tan jodidamente intoxicante…- La habitación se llena del sonido de los besos y la lúbrica humedad de sus salivas. –Me encantas… por Merlín te juro que me encantas…- Draco sonríe en medio de ese complicado intercambio de palabras. Por supuesto que le encanta, no hay nada en el sexo que no pueda ser agradable si existe la estimulación adecuada de por medio… Potter podría estar follando con Creevey y le encantaría.

¡Cállense malditas ideas!

En esa posición semi-sentados sobre la cama, Draco lanza disimuladamente un hechizo no verbal entre sus piernas, comenzando a friccionar su trasero sobre las caderas de Potter… permitiendo refregar la zona desde su ano hasta bajo sus huevos, sobre la ahora lubricada y resbalosa estaca del moreno. Draco lo quiere tener dentro ya… y se desespera en ese dulce preámbulo, mirando como Potter entierra sus dedos sobre sus caderas, intensificando el movimiento. Gruñendo, esos sonidos graves, hondos, salidos desde lo profundo de su garganta. Viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, con la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas.

Draco arquea la espalda para pegar su pecho al de Potter, procurando mantener su culo respingón en pleno contacto con esa tentadora polla, toda resbalosa, babosa. Deliciosa y excitante, como montarse sobre un duro palo de escoba. Desliza sus brazos sobre los hombros del moreno, cobijando y acercando su rostro con las manos, hundiendo sus dedos en ese cabello rebelde, sedoso, oscuro. Potter no demora mucho en buscar su boca con demanda y el rubio no quiere ceder, quiere que incluso los besos manifiesten su control. Por ello toma y absorbe sus labios con hambre, abre su boca y mete su lengua, acariciando cada rincón con intensidad, con dominio… empujando su rostro contra su compañero, obligándolo a retroceder… como si fuese una pelea. Pronto atrapa el labio inferior del moreno entre sus dientes y Draco tira, retrocede su cabeza y Potter no quiere ni puede alejarse, siguiéndole como en un baile de idas y venidas. Suelta el labio y mueve el rostro, los labios entreabiertos rozan los del moreno, incitándolo, tentándolo a un nuevo beso que se cuida de aceptar sólo cuando quiere. Desliza sus labios sobre la comisura de la otra boca, excitando… acaricia su recta y masculina nariz con los suaves roces de la suya, hechizando… y sabe que Potter se desespera, respira fuerte, tiembla y sus dedos se cierran como zarpas sobre sus nalgas, apretándolo sobre su polla.

-Vas a volverme loco…- escucha, a tiempo de ser tomado rudamente de la nuca y obligado a recibir su boca. –He estado semanas sin tocarte y ahora juegas a ponerme caliente…- su voz suena oscura, gruesa, vibrante y ahora es Draco quien tiembla sobre él. Se siente hipnotizado y anhelante bajo la voz y las manos del Niño-que-vivió. –Me vuelves loco.- repite, esta vez mirándolo a consciencia. Sin despegar sus ojos nublados y casi negros, de los suyos, su mano izquierda acariciando su nuca mientras desliza su diestra en el surco entre sus nalgas y toca tentativamente su ano…

-¡Ah!… yo…- gimotea, moviendo y friccionando con más ímpetu sus caderas, arqueando la espalda y levantando más el culo, buscando esos dedos. -… lo quiero…- susurra y esta vez Draco quiere que las cosas sean un poco más suaves. No solo rápido, fuerte y pasional, a lo Potter. Quiere sentirlo plenamente, 'saborear' el encuentro, darse su tiempo para satisfacerse. El rubio gira el rostro y levanta ligeramente el hombro izquierdo, acercando aquel moreno antebrazo a su boca, deposita un pequeño beso de labios abiertos. Cuando le mira de nuevo, mientras roza con la punta de su nariz la piel aceitunada, el moreno se encuentra mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Joder…- su voz suena tan ronca.

-Yo lo haré…- se acercan nuevamente y se besan con intensidad. Draco abre la boca y respira con fuerza, contra los labios de Harry, mientras levanta las caderas y enfila esa poderosa estaca contra su entrada.

-Espera, déjame prepararte…-

-No… lo quiero así…- "Quiero sentirlo entero, tocando y desgarrando todo mi cuerpo", piensa. Como si el dolor fuera algo esperanzador.

-Draco…- inhala, apretando las manos en su nuca y en su baja espalda.

Presiona, carne contra carne… y a pesar de su experiencia sexual, le cuesta entrar. Siente el glande más grande que en otras ocasiones, siente que le molesta, que arde. Siente sus músculos apretados en torno a esa barra de carne caliente y viscosa, siente como sus paredes son forzadas, como es abierto dolorosa e irremisiblemente… pero es el propio Draco quien lo quiere así, bajo su control.

Cuando sus nalgas tocan las caderas y los prominentes huevos de Harry, Draco necesita detenerse y acostumbrarse a esa inmensidad. Respira fuertemente contra los labios del moreno, a veces lo besa temblorosamente. Mueve las caderas de forma circular después de la tercera o cuarta exhalación. Gime libremente. Cuando el dolor se vuelve soportable aprieta los brazos en torno a Potter y sin despegar sus bocas, arquea la espalda y levanta el trasero… su culo es lo único que se mueve en ese cuadro de ambos. Levantando las caderas hasta que solo la carnosa cabeza queda en su interior, entonces distiende sus músculos y desciende… a veces debe meter una de sus manos entre sus piernas para sujetar ese tronco y empalarse resueltamente.

-Estás tan apretado así…- jadea el moreno, manteniéndolo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!… ¡ah! Merlín, Harry…- jadea, comenzando a mantener un ritmo continuo. -¡Ah!, benditos Dioses, ¡ah!, ¡ah!- Lo siente entrar y salir. Siente la carne de Harry tocar sus entrañas, siente como la fricción le arde el ano… como su sexo lo llena completamente, la intimidad y el calor regocijante de la comunión. Como si fuese un lazo de correspondencia… pero Draco no se engaña, en esa relación no hay unión. -¡Ah!, ¡ah!- Entre el vaivén acompasado, Draco comienza a buscar tocar su próstata. Apoyando una mano en el pecho del moreno, el rubio lo separa de él inclinándose hacia atrás… en algún punto del movimiento lo toca y jadea ampliamente. Apoya ambas manos a la altura de las rodillas del moreno y se arquea de puro gusto. ¡Esto es lo que buscaba!

Sigue meciéndose, jadeando y gimoteando como un desesperado, exponiéndose en toda su extensión ante los ojos de Potter… quien no hace más que observarlo y aferrarse a sus caderas.

-Muévete… así, así Draco…- se queja guturalmente y sus caderas se elevan y vibran con más fuerza. El rubio sabe que en esa posición su compañero puede ver como su polla lo penetra… y esta seguro que esa visión y el sonido húmedo, lo esta encaminando al borde.

-¡Si!, Harry, ¡si!…- se mueve como una serpiente, danzando al son ardiente de los cuerpos sudorosos, chocando al encuentro. Bailando al compás de las respiraciones entrecortadas, los gruñidos y las exhalaciones atormentadas… llenas de deseo. -¡Ah!… más fuerte, más fuerte, ¡ah!…- Cada vez da directo contra su próstata…

-¡Oh, joder_joder_!- cierra los ojos y apretando la mandíbula, se impulsa más fuerte.

-¡Harry!- exhala levantando un brazo hacia el moreno. Siente que languidece, que su cuerpo no soportará tanta presión. Sus músculos comienzan a tensarse, su interior a contraerse.

-Draco, Draco… Draco…- con un impulso Potter se inclina hacia adelante –sujétate…- murmura contra su cuello, al tiempo que se arrodilla sobre la cama. El rubio se tambalea en tensión, apoyando aún la mano derecha tras su espalda y las puntas de sus pies contra la cama tras Potter, su mano izquierda enrollada en el cuello del moreno, prendada a su cabello. –¡Si!… Dios como aprietas, siento que me estas comiendo la polla, que me la estas estrujando toda…-

-No aguanto…- la posición los tiene a ambos de forma tan inestable, con el cuerpo y cada músculo en tensión, que cada movimiento se hace más intenso. Tan rico.

-Joder, joder… te voy a llenar, Draco…- la voz ahogada contra el cuello pálido, mientras empuja sus caderas embravecido –lleno de mi…-

-¡Merlín!… ¡Merlín, no aguanto!…- dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus cabellos dorados, como una cascada, se mecen al ritmo de las estocadas. -¡Ah!, más-fuerte, más-fuerte, más… fuer… ¡ahhh!- Todo su cuerpo se contrajo dolorosamente. -¡Mmmhahhhh!- su espalda se arquea de tal forma que su coronilla tocó la superficie del cubrecama… Un fuego, una explosión abrazadora, fulminante detona en su interior y recorre todo su cuerpo… como caliente lava que burbujea en su estomago y pecho, hacia sus extremidades. Calor. Rubor. Exultante.

Su cabeza no registro mucho más, sabe que Harry ha balbuceado algo antes de correrse ante la presión y los espasmos de su culo. Pero no escucha nada más que un pito tenue en su cabeza… como si sus oídos se hubiesen tapado. Con semejante orgasmo Draco no se extraña de haber perdido el sentido durante algunos segundos.

Finalmente ambos colapsan sobre la cama. Draco siente la calidez viscosa y pesada del semen en su interior. Sabe que está ahí. Lo siente cuando se desliza suavemente… mientras la polla de Potter pierde consistencia y resbala deliciosamente fuera de su cuerpo.

-Esto ha sido demasiado bueno…- murmura el moreno con la voz ronca y gastada, pero jocosa. Con un largo suspiro se hace a un lado. Mientras Draco aprovecha para juntar sus piernas en su habitual recogimiento, Potter lo abraza por la cintura evitando que sus cuerpos se separen demasiado.

-Gracias… supongo…- responde y el rubio no se extraña de sentirse tan cansado. Lleva tantos días apenas durmiendo un par de horas, que al parecer su cuerpo ya ha comenzado a pasarle factura.

-Duerme si quieres…- escucha en la lejanía. Siente como su cabello es acariciado parsimoniosamente.

***27***

Se despierta sobresaltado. Terriblemente agitado. Sudoroso. Tembloroso. Con un nudo apretando su garganta. ¡No, Merlín bendito!

Lo único que puede recordar son los ojos blancos, secos y perdidos, de su padre. Con granos de tierra adheridos al globo ocular. En algún momento del sueño lo ve pestañear y sus parpados se rajan y sangran con un líquido amoratado, cuando son heridos por las partículas grava y caliza… El rubio recuerda que le ha dolido el pecho verlo romperse los ojos, pero Lucius sigue pestañeando y la arena se incrusta y vacía sus ojos de humor vítreo… la cornea se abre y sus ojos sangran despedazados… y su padre no deja de pestañear. Sus destrozados ojos enfocados en él, como si sus padres lo miraran desde el más allá…

¡Merlín, no permitas que llore! Traga dificultosamente e intenta regular su respiración. Se cubre el rostro con las manos. Necesita tranquilizarse. Por todo los Dioses que necesita tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad…

Pasa lo que le parece una eternidad, antes de levantar el rostro y ver a su alrededor: es verdad, está en la cabaña-picadero del moreno. Invoca un _tempus_ y se da cuenta que han pasado solo quince o veinte minutos desde que tuvieron sexo… y Potter ya no está en la cama. Draco está arropado, sólo, sobre ese enorme lecho. Y de nuevo tiene ganas de llorar.

Se levanta abatido y rápidamente se encamina hacia el baño para tomar una ducha caliente y reconfortante. Demora un par de minutos y vistiendo sólo unos bóxer, sale de la habitación y baja a la cocina buscando a Potter.

Draco no se siente bien y no puede simplemente irse y encerrarse en su puto departamento. No ahora, no esa noche… no después de ese sueño. No puede irse y quedarse sólo, con los desmembrados ojos de Lucius aún en su mente. El rubio necesita sexo, necesita distracción, necesita sentirse agotado, sin fuerzas y poder dormir hasta el día siguiente… No puede pensar en otra cosa que en estar con Potter, aunque él no lo quiera, ni lo necesite, aunque lo haya dejado abandonado en su cama para que sufra con sus fantasmas… ¡Mierda!, debería odiarlo por abandonarlo así… con su dolor, con su miseria, con su desesperación. Draco se siente mal, muy mal. Está jodido, fregado… el rubio sabe que está al borde…

Encuentra a Potter tomando una cerveza, sentado en su habitual banquillo en la barra americana.

-Hey…- de alguna manera el moreno parece ensimismado y Draco se hace notar.

-Ya estas despierto…- ve como disimuladamente le mira de arriba abajo.

-Si y tú ya no estabas…- comenta desinteresadamente, como si el hecho no lo hiciera sentir abandonado. Su compañero levanta ambas cejas por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, tenía algo… que hacer…- el rubio lo siente como un puñetazo.

-Claro, no hay problema…- le sonríe de _esa_ manera. Acercándose al moreno, toma su botella y le da un trago.

-¿Draco?-

-¿Mmh?…- el rubio se da cuenta que Potter esta por preguntarle algo… sospecha qué puede ser.

-Es…- se muerde un labio –no, nada…- ¡Nada!, claro, nada importante.

Parado junto al moreno, se inclina lo suficiente para besarlo. Ambos con el sabor de la cerveza. Lo siente enredar una de sus enormes manos en sus cabellos aún húmedos por la ducha. Por un momento, Draco siente ganas de morderle la boca y arrancarle un pedazo. En lugar de eso, simplemente ronronea.

-Es más fácil obtener lo que se desea con una sonrisa…- dice el rubio, montándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del moreno -que con la punta de una espada.-

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?- dice con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-Sexo…- murmura antes de fundirse en otro beso –contigo…- otro beso y Potter lo aprieta contra su cuerpo, abrazando su cintura, -toda la noche…-

-¿Toda la noche?- el moreno sonríe y Draco no puede evitar responderle de igual manera. Otra de _esas_ sonrisas… entonces la de Potter vacila.

-De hecho estaba pensando,- le dice, manteniendo el gesto –que podría quedarme aquí todo el día de mañana… y tú podrías venir durante el día, a follarme,- susurra contra su oído –cuando quieras.- ondula sus caderas, incitadoramente. –Follarme todo el día, hasta que no piense en nada más… hasta que no recuerde ni mi nombre.- dice intencionadamente, aunque su mente bulle por otros rumbos. Y es que el rubio realmente no quiere recordar, ni pensar, ni sentir nada. Quiere alejar esos ojos vacíos y el nudo en su garganta.

-Draco…- lo escucha sonar ligeramente contrariado.

-Vamos Potter, ¿no te gusta tener mi respingón culo entre tus manos?- vuelve a ondular, buscando desesperadamente la aceptación. Quiere sexo, lo necesita.

-Pero- apenas comienza a replicar, el rubio lo besa en algo que espera sea prometedor.

-Quiero follar hasta cansarme… solo te estoy ofreciendo quedarme aquí, disponible, para que me vengas a follar… cuando quieras, todas las veces que quieras.- dice aparentando seguridad, aunque en su mente sabe que está rogando por un poco de atención. Solo quiere que Potter se quede con él y le ayude a pasar por… ese instante de miseria absoluta. Así como lo ha hecho con Creevey y con todos los dolientes magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica. Sólo quiere un poco de consuelo para él.

-Espera, Draco- insiste y el rubio vuelve a besarlo. "Di que sí, di que sí…", piensa.

-Fóllame, Potter, sólo tienes que follarme…- Se arrebuja contra él y absorbe sus labios anhelante. Qué hay más prometedor que eso. Draco busca que sus palabras y sus movimientos indecentes convenzan a El Héroe.

-Oye- esta vez el moreno le sujeta los brazos para enfrentarlo. El rubio apenas lo ve fruncir el ceño, vuelve a inclinarse y a buscar su boca… con insistencia. Con evidente incertidumbre. Con la desazón del rechazo comenzando a formarse en su mente.

-Solo déjame aquí y fóllame cuando quieras.- "¡Tienes que hacerlo, Harry! Solo quiero que lo hagas". Tiembla y piensa en los ojos destrozados y viscosos de Lucius.

-Espera.- iba a hablar, pero el rubio volvió a interrumpirlo. –Draco, ya… espera, ¿qué sucede contigo?- "No quiero irme a mi casa, no entiendes". Se remueve sobre sus piernas en otro de sus gestos incitadores, pero sabe que está comenzando a sentirse nervioso. Todo está jodido.

-Nada…- ondula y su mente repite ansiosamente "Por favor Potter, por favor".

-Draco…- en su voz siente el inicio de la negativa. Lo siente, lo sabe.

-Solo tienes que dejarme aquí…- sonrisa. "Por favor. Harry"…

Silencio, ceño fruncido. No me digas que no. No me cuestiones. No me ignores. No me dejes solo con mis malditos demonios…

-¿Crees que eso está bien?- No, claro que no esta bien. -¿Crees que es lo correcto?-

-Tienes razón…- murmura intentando parecer impasible. Finalmente suspira larga y resignadamente. Bastardo, hijo de puta.

-¿Qué?, ¿estas bien?- inquiere. El rubio mira el árbol junto a la ventana, asomándose y espiando hacia el interior… y él se siente parecido, como si estuviese intentando colarse por algún resquicio hacia el interior de la vida de Potter. Asomándose y presionando para ser aceptado. Patético.

-Por supuesto.- se levanta.

-Espera.- lo toma de un brazo.

-Tengo que ir a terminar mi investigación de Contabilidad.- Sonríe de esa tonta y desagradable manera que tiene a todos tan molestos. Sí, le sonríe especialmente así. Quédate con mis mentiras Potter. Gracias.

-Draco… ¿realmente estas bien?-

-Claro…- sonríe. –Y debería regresar a clases si quiero mantener mis notas en 'perfecto'.- se suelta y sube hacia la habitación. Debe salir de ese maldito lugar, ¡ya!

-¿Estas molesto?- No quiere escucharlo. Siempre que habla con la gente escucha cosas que no quiere oír. Con Blaise, con Theo, con Terry… con todos es lo mismo. Ya no quiere escucharlo.

-Claro que no Potter, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?- Se pone velozmente la ropa, debe huir. –Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer…- Sonríe y se siente patético. Debe marcharse cuanto antes, se siente mal, se siente vulnerable. Potter lo hace sentir vulnerable y dolido.

-No, oye… no se trata de eso- Cállate, cállate. –no es que no te puedas quedar… o sea… no deberías quedarte solo aquí.- ¿No quieres que me quede solo en tu picadero?, ¿es el picadero de alguien más? –Pero estas actuando extraño, ¿estas… bien?- ¡No, estoy jodido y soy patético!

-Si, estoy bien… tranquilo.- sonríe y Potter se ve inseguro. –De veras que tengo cosas que hacer, no te preocupes… aún debo calibrar unos porcentajes de unos bienes de base…- dice cualquier cosa que se le viene a la mente, mientras gana algo de tiempo y termina de calzarse los zapatos. Toma su sweter marengo y la chaqueta.

-Draco…-

-Ya nos veremos, Potter…- Al mal trago, darle apuro.

-Es-

Se desaparece.

Draco se aparece patéticamente frente a las puertas de la Universidad mágica. Ni siquiera se abriga con el sweter o la chaqueta que lleva en las manos. Sólo mira desde ahí, las ventanas iluminadas del primer y segundo piso de la biblioteca durante el turno de noche. ¡Patético! Lastimoso. Estúpido. Es el primer lugar al que se le ha ocurrido ir… no es su departamento o la compañía de alguno de sus amigos. Es la tonta biblioteca de la Universidad…

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por leer!, y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos… ya saben, alegran mi corazón atribulado… ¡un minuto de llanto por el rubio! y ¡Ese Potter que no lo entiende! XD<p>

Gracias a: Kasandra Potter, Sephiroth Malfoy, Kiarah_Malfoy, Ad Nerb, Sjare2009, Mackstar, Caprica, Karla, Kattysakurita, Luna Shinigami, Profesora McGonagall, Darysnape, DarkPotterMalfoy, Kiauchiha y Proserpinah.

Siempre es agradable saber qué les parece la historia y… que hay un montón de fics que tengo que leer. Así que me pondré en campaña para ello, después de entregar mi siguiente corrección de tesis tendré tiempo… ¡yeh!

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de pasar al capitulo, necesito hacer un descargo. Es que estoy preocupada y no pensé que me fuera a pasar esto… pero he recibido muy buenos comentarios, de verdad estoy demasiado feliz por cada una de sus palabras y muestras de ánimo. Pero… este es mi primer fic y estoy al borde del colapso ¡porque siento presión! Soy un asco para los finales y ya lo estoy pensando y me digo, ¡no, esto es una mugre! No quiero que piensen que es una mugre o se sientan desilusionadas… =** Siempre que escribo las cosas terminan mutando en cualquier cosa y me preocupa que no sea lo que esperan… ¡Esto debería ser un hobby! XD… Si me sale un ulcera por esto, imagínense como será con mi vida académica… recuerdan que dije que me lanzaría de una ventana por la tesis. No era broma. ¡Gh! Si hay algún autor/a que me dé algún consejo para lidiar con la tensión, se lo agradeceré XD.

¡Gracias a todos ustedes por leer y por sus comentarios!

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p>***28***<p>

Pasa el tiempo… más rápido de lo esperado. Recién se da cuenta del hecho cuando inesperadamente, lee un viejo número de El Profeta, anunciando el cumpleaños número 23 del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Y eso había sido poco más de una semana atrás…

Claro, era noviembre. Había aprobado sus asignaturas y ahora estaba con las avanzadas… Claro que sí. Como ya había comenzado su proyecto de titulación, ni siquiera se había percatado de su mes y medio de vacaciones. Y no es como si importara realmente, se dijo, mientras caminaba por el Soho.

Últimamente paseaba mucho por ahí, a altas horas de la noche. A estas alturas ya se ha tomado un par de tragos en Rupert st. y en Admiral Duncan. Ahora se irá a bailar. Le sonríe esquivamente al guardia de la disco cuando pasa sin restricción por la puerta, un enorme tipo de unos treinta-y-tantos. Él también lo saluda reconociéndolo. Draco ha estado muchas veces por ahí.

Se ha tomado varios tragos más y ha bailado hasta el cansancio. A veces simplemente se deja llevar entre los brazos de su compañero de turno, quien lo guía, lo aprieta, lo gira y lo acaricia al sonido de la música electrónica. Esta noche la música en PinkHead se parece a la usual en Heaven o en Ministry of sound. Le encanta.

El chico a su espalda le acaricia suave y tiernamente las caderas, incitándolo apenas lo suficiente para que sea agradable. Seguramente consciente del sentimiento de rechazo en Draco, por los idiotas que minutos antes, lo manosearon con desagradable descaro. El rubio se mantiene con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose entregado, hasta que cree que es momento de progresar hacia "algo más". Frota tentativamente sus caderas contra el desconocido y lo siente temblar, una polla dura apretada contra su culo.

Se gira hacia él y lo mira por primera vez en toda la noche. Las brillantes luces de neón verde y rojo, bajo el claro oscuro de las ampolletas móviles, apenas son suficientes para dejar ver a un chico bastante joven. Un poco más alto que el propio Draco. Cabello negro y ojos castaños, nariz pronunciada y boca pequeña… apenas dos finos labios rodeados por una barba incipiente. El rubio lo mira por largos momentos, detallando cada rincón de su rostro y puede sentir cómo el chico comienza a inquietarse. Draco supone, que su compañero se sabe no muy atractivo, hay hombres más atrayentes y sensuales que él. Pero extrañamente y en contra de todo pronostico, el rubio lo acepta tal y como es… con todos sus posibles defectos.

Con un inesperado sentimiento de comprensión frente a la inseguridad de su compañero, Draco le besa.

Cuando salen de la disco, Patrick "el desconocido", le pregunta si ha traído algo para abrigarse. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y el rubio solo viste una camiseta sin mangas. Le contesta que se ha perdido la chaqueta adentro, pero que no importa. Cuando el chico con sus brillantes y emocionados ojos, le extiende caballerosamente su chamarra por los hombros, Draco está seguro de haber sentido una corriente de magia. Mira por sobre su hombro, pero no ve nada.

Caminan hasta un pequeño pero cómodo loft ubicado a dos calles de la disco, sobre una pizzería. Propiedad de uno de los amigos del moreno, quien se le había quedado mirando con ojos desorbitados, cuando ambos se han acercado a él, junto a la barra. Su -también- castaño amigo parecía realmente asombrado y no paraba de mandarle miradas de incredulidad a Draco… como si Patrick fuese algo así como una bazofia incapaz de ligar con alguien. Idiota.

Draco le sonríe mientras Patrick lo guía hacia la cama. El chico parece determinado a complacerlo y se ha mostrado atento desde que han salido del local. Ha buscado temas de conversación y sonar simpático durante el camino al loft, el rubio apenas le ha respondido, pero ha procurado mirarle confiadamente. No va a dejarle plantado o a burlarse de él… si es que ese es su miedo. Por ello Draco siente comprometimiento y correspondencia con él, no sólo quiere tener sexo satisfactorio y un delicioso orgasmo… también quiere que Patrick lo tenga.

Suena como la obra de un buen samaritano, quizás lo es. Un consuelo para ambos.

Patrick se esmera en cada toque, en cada caricia, en cada beso, cada vez que lo lame o aprieta las manos contra su carne. Se esmera en prepararlo, en tocar cada rincón de sus entrañas con sus dedos. Lo masturba a consciencia, con su boca, con sus manos y lo acuna con su cuerpo y con sus palabras. Le susurra cosas dulces y Draco, mordiéndose los labios, sólo piensa en darle la mejor experiencia. Se empapa de sus manos y le hace ver claramente, cuán satisfecho está de sus atenciones. Se arquea, gime y jadea, separa sus piernas y lo rodea por la cintura. Se frota contra su cuerpo y ondula, lo besa y lame su garganta… se queja suave y sensualmente contra su oído y le enseña sobre el deseo. Se contorsiona bajo su cuerpo y le pide más fuerza en sus estocadas. Araña su espalda y lo busca… y lo besa y le sonríe cuando Patrick le mira casi con admiración.

Y como le ha ocurrido cada vez que se acuesta con alguien… piensa en Potter. Piensa, recuerda y hasta se imagina a Potter.

Ambos se corren casi a la vez. Con la imagen de Harry en la mente, Draco extraña la sensación tibia y viscosa del semen, por culpa del preservativo. Que más daba… cuando Terry se corría en su interior tampoco sentía lo mismo. Esa inexplicable sensación de saciedad y plenitud solo lo ha sentido con el Niño-que-vivió.

A pesar de la primera intención de marcharse a los pocos minutos de consumado el encuentro, el rubio termina dejándose abrazar por Patrick "el desconocido". Al poco tiempo se queda dormido.

Se despierta a eso de las nueve, apenas se remueve un poco y su compañero abre los ojos también. A Draco nunca le han gustado los arrumacos, pero Patrick parece alucinado con encontrarlo todavía ahí. Un poco de caricias matutinas, no le hacen mal a nadie. Se viste y arregla bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, quien descansa desmadejadamente aún bajo las sábanas. Cuando ya esta listo para marcharse, Patrick le pide que se encuentren de nuevo, porque le gusta, porque esta fascinado con él, está hechizado. Draco sólo le mira comprensivamente y le besa una última vez.

-Ya nos veremos por ahí…- dice apenas y se marcha.

Sale al frío de la calle vistiendo sólo su camiseta sin mangas, podría simplemente desaparecerse en algún callejón abandonado hasta su departamento. Pero no lo hace hasta que la piel le comienza a doler, sus labios se han puesto morados, su nariz roja y no siente la punta de sus dedos.

Se inquieta por unos segundos al sentir, como una briza acariciante, una corriente mágica rodearlo en el callejón detrás de una fuente de sodas. Mira a todos lados pero no ve a nadie. Finalmente se desaparece.

***29***

Estaban a un paso de Navidad y Draco siente que debió pedirle al muggle viejo y gordo de los regalos, algún tipo de protección contra incordios. Un amuleto, un objeto hechizado o una pata de conejo. …Y algún remedio contra sus insistentes jaquecas.

Sus amigos habían regresado a la carga, con más energías que antes, acosándolo con preguntas y obligándolo a decidir que iban a hacer 'todos juntos' para esta festividades. El caminar solo por Londres no mágico, estudiar para sus exámenes parciales o levantarse un chico en una disco, estaban fuera de la lista de posibilidades. Y era lo único que Draco había estado haciendo durante todo ese año… era increíble si lo pensaba. Un año perdido en nada. Patético.

… Ah, y la cosa no iba a terminar ahí. Jodido Merlín. No cuando tiene a Potter caminando hacia él… estando en algún lugar perdido por el parque de Greenwish, al sur de Londres, Potter tenía que aparecer justo ahí. El muy hijo de…

-Hola.- escucha y Draco se odia, cuando siente a su corazón latir con más fuerza.

-Debo asumir que esta no es una casualidad.- pregunta sin una pizca de ánimo.

-No, no lo es.- responde y el rubio se da cuenta que Potter luce especialmente serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Te desapareciste.-

-¿Qué, tú también has hablado con Theo y Pansy?- bufa. No lo piensa más y decide mantener a Potter a raya, ya no quiere parecer un idiota patético, mendigando por su jodida atención. Si, le gusta Potter, por Merlín que le gusta mucho… demasiado, pero si no va a estar para él, prefiere dejarlo ir y mandar a la mierda sus sentimientos. –Porque por Merlín te juro, que si me vienes con la misma cantaleta… te hechizaré y me importará una mierda estar entre muggles.-

-Definitivamente no vas a hablar de eso, ¿no?- dijo, después de soltar un sonoro y cansado suspiro.

-No.- Draco ya quería irse, dejar toda esa estúpida conversación hasta ahí y largarse.

-Bien…- llevó su amplia mano derecha hacia su cuello y lo masajeó, al parecer inconscientemente, sumido en sus pensamientos –Entonces me gustaría que habláramos acerca de la otra noche.- Claro, no podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban. No. Tenía que darle mil vueltas al asunto, tenía que seguir escarbando en la herida, recordarle la humillación de rogarle un poco de consuelo. Maldito bastardo.

-Ugh… Potter…-

-¿Nunca quieres hablar de nada?- interrumpe –¿De nada?, ¿con nadie?… sé que no somos exactamente amigos, pero… ¡joder!, todos necesitamos hablar sobre nuestras cosas. No puedes estar toda tu vida esquivando el puto tema.- parecía algo molesto. –Ya no estamos en Hogwarts como para que trates de solucionar lo que sea que te suceda y por malo que sea, sólo por ti mismo…-

-En eso tienes razón Potter, es evidente que hemos cambiado la forma en que vivimos nuestras vidas, así como ha cambiado el suelo bajo nuestros pies.- Draco lo vio apretar la mandíbula.

-Si es así, yo no logro verlo… ¿en qué has cambiado?, porque te veo tan jodidamente hermético como siempre…- "tan jodidamente…" Eres tonto Potter, eres tan malditamente tonto.

-Distinguěre.- musita y puede sentir al moreno acribillarlo con la mirada. –Es ver un objeto, diferenciándolo de los demás, a pesar de alguna dificultad que haya para ello, como la lejanía, la falta de diafanidad en el aire o la debilidad de la vista.-

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan críptico?-

-¿Alguna vez me has distinguido, Potter?- y Draco le imprimió toda la intención a esas palabras. -¿Has distinguido la forma del fondo… a través de los obstáculos, de la neblina… de la incapacidad y la debilidad…?- lo vio tragar. –Por eso me ves _tan_ _jodidamente_ hermético como siempre…- espetó ácidamente.

-Draco…-

-Y eso nos lleva a una conclusión final…- le sonrió con simpleza: "No me conoces", no dijo nada pero estaba implícito.

-Pero…- Lo vio boquear. -… yo, sé como eres… algo, al menos… nunca hemos sido indiferentes el uno del otro. Yo sé cosas de ti como tú de mí.- Gran consuelo, pequeño Potter. Te crees consciente del mundo sólo por ser el Niño-que-vivió, el enorme personaje que ampara la libertad, los derechos y la justicia de la comunidad mágica. ¿Te han hecho creer que eres omnipresente?

-Vamos Potter, ¿más allá de las tontas riñas de adolescentes y los estúpidos artículos del periódico?…- lo vio volver a boquear como pez fuera del agua. Se habría reído, si tuviese el humor.

-Tú…- dijo de pronto, cortando toda línea de pensamiento. Frunció el ceño y lo miró con decisión. -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿Hacer qué?- contesta el rubio, ya hastiado de la perorata. Dispuesto a cortar la conversación como fuera, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Estoy tratando de conversar contigo, pero lo único que haces es mantenerme lejos. ¡Hay gente preocupada por ti!- Ugh ya vamos de nuevo -¡Yo estoy preocupado!, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.- ¡Oh, gran salvador! ¡Puto salvador de los miserables!… ¡necesitaba un abrazo y me dejaste solo en tu puto picadero, a minutos de follar conmigo! ¡Maldita sea!

-Potter, no es eso lo que quieres…- dice, destilando con desagradable ironía –No quieres intercambiar emotivos momentos del pasado, ni recuerdos llenos de dolor… no quieres eso, ya lo sé. Así que no es necesario que vengas a aconsejarme que te abra a ti o a mis amigos, mi pobre y miserable corazón… que libere mi alma atormentada y afligida.- dice con deliberada mofa. –Así como todos los demás, ¿quieres que llore sobre tú hombro también?- puro y desagradable sarcasmo.

-Eres un maldito idiota que no merece que nadie se preocupe por ti.- contra ataca, al parecer molesto con las palabras del rubio.

¡El grandísimo…!

Aprieta los labios y se obliga a no llorar. Respira hondamente hasta que la picazón en los bordes de sus ojos, pasaron. ¡Ah!, pero hay dolores internos y más fuertes que no se calman simplemente con respirar. Mira hacia los desnudos árboles de invierno. Tan triste, tan deprimente. Una oda a su desagradable y jodida existencia… Quiere gritar. Quiere gritar. ¡Ya estaba tan harto! Y Potter no dejaba de restregárselo en la cara, maldita sea.

-Follamos, Potter.- dice con la voz dolorosamente calmada y sin voltear a mirarlo. Simplemente desvía la mirada que sabe expresa sus desvaídos sentimientos, hacia la acera de enfrente, mientras traga el nudo en la garganta y trata de olvidarse de las heladas piedras que se amontonaban en su estómago. –Si quieres dármelo, bien por mi… sino…- escucha como el moreno suspira.

-¿Solo follamos?- Oh, Merlín iba a llorar.

-…- abrió la boca, pero algo dolía muy profundo dentro de él. Sería tan fácil decirle todo. Soltarle que le gustaba, que estaba hundido por él, hasta el cuello. Que por favor lo quisiera. Que por favor lo abrazara un poco… solo un poco. Ser otro Colin Creevey. –No quieres intercambiar sentimentalismos baratos…- susurra como si le doliera, recordando esa estúpida proposición que lo había jodido todo.

Potter le había jodido la vida, más jodida y hecha mierda de lo que ya estaba, con esa estúpida petición. Solo follar, por un fin de semana… Pero ha desbordado el maldito vaso que era su vida, colmado de impotencia y sombras y mierda y sufrimiento y malos recuerdos y soledad y sus padres y el odio… y estar tan jodidamente solo, tan solo…

-Oye…- escucha y el rubio se vira, luego de un momento que le pareció una eternidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por enfocarlo. Potter estaba cerca y tenía una de sus manos en su cuello, bajo su oreja. –Dios, no sé qué hacer.-

Merlín. Merlín. Draco se ahogaba de deseos por sentirse cubierto y protegido por esos brazos. Lo odiaba por ser el Salvador-de-todos-los-demás. Lo odiaba porque Potter nunca se había detenido por él, nunca se había interesado en conocerlo, en distinguirlo… antes, cuando Draco estaba bien, completo y con 'algo' que entregar. Lo odiaba por tantas cosas… pero también lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que le calentara el corazón.

-Si sabes…- murmura para él, moviendo su rostro de tal forma que sus labios fríos por el viento invernal, pudiesen dejar un glacial beso en la zona interna de su muñeca. –Vamos a la cabaña…-

Draco lo ve morderse el labio inferior, en un desagradable gesto de inseguridad. Y su mente simplemente le dio la respuesta, como un ultimátum… no, como una eutanasia a un perro moribundo. "Si dices que no ahora… nunca más. Nunca más".

-No debería… yo- separa sus fríos labios de la tibia piel. –yo… Dios…-

-…- retrocede un par de pasos –Adiós.-

-Esto no arreglará nada, Draco…- escucha con algo cercano a la desesperación, como si follar con él fuese la decisión más difícil. Cuando el rubio finalmente se dio la vuelta para marcharse, lo sintió tomar bruscamente su brazo. -¡Espera!, no te vayas…- suelta, su voz cargada de ansiedad. Se hizo un extraño silencio, acompañada de los pocos autos que circulaban por las calles y el pisar escarchado de los transeúntes. –Esta no es la solución…- le murmuró muy cerca de su oído y Draco se dio cuenta que Potter estaba especialmente apretado a él. –Pero te vas a desaparecer, quien sabe por cuento tiempo y sin saber qué harás… y no quiero eso…- Draco siente su calor reconfortante, abrigando su cuerpo. –Joder que esta no es la solución… pero esta bien.-

Draco levanta el rostro para mirar en sus hermosos ojos verdes… y sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros, los labios de Potter peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los suyos. Sentía el vaho tibio de su aliento. El calor humano de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos aún sujetando su brazo, mientras la otra regresaba a su cuello, bajo su oreja. Sentía su olor masculino y reconfortante. El cosquilleo de sus cabellos negro en su mejilla. Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, apoya su frente sobre la mejilla de Harry.

Así, justo así, se sentía un poco como Creevey. Patético pensamiento.

Abre la boca y en lo hondo de su mente quiere decirle a Potter que lo consuele, que lo abrace, que sea su objeto de resiliencia, pero lo único que escapa de sus labios son esas fáciles palabras con las cuales pretende ocultar todo y que tantas veces ha dicho:

-Fóllame…-

-Está bien.- escucha murmurar.

Aún manteniendo ese extraño-seudo-abrazo, Harry los conduce hacia una zona aislada. Pronto se desaparecen.

***30***

Se aparecen directamente en la habitación y Draco no puede evitar, como ya le ha pasado antes, embriagarse con el aroma conocido, con el calor del ambiente, con el tacto y la visión de objetos que de alguna forma le parecen cotidianos, con la sensación casi hogareña del lugar. El palpitar de su corazón se acelera, injustificadamente.

Inseguro de que Harry pudiese sentir el agitado ritmo en su pecho, se decide a moverse, a poner a trabajar sus manos, quitándose el pesado abrigo después de ayudar al moreno con el suyo. Mira la cama y siente algo parecido a un vuelco en el estomago. Nervioso, Draco se acomoda el cabello y se desabotona el cardigan. Necesita calmar sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y a su agitado cuerpo. Segundos después Harry se acerca un último paso hasta él y toma su rostro entre sus grandes y protectoras manos. Literalmente, el moreno lo mata con sus ojos, le asesta una puñalada con su hermosa mirada verde. Los mismos ojos vivos y llameantes que la primera vez. Vibrante selva salvaje. Draco se estremece y desvía la mirada, Harry desliza su mano derecha hasta su nuca y la izquierda hasta su cintura y lo atrapa apretadamente entre sus fuertes brazos. Busca su boca y le besa dulcemente, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello de la nuca.

Como nunca antes, le besa de forma tan suave y dulce que siente a su cuerpo gritar, sus labios tiemblan a la sutileza de los roces. Se estremece, vibra y gimotea ahogadamente a la exquisitez y la tibieza que le embarga. Harry le acaricia la boca con lentitud y una entrega que no ha sentido antes… nunca, en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores. Tan suave, tan tierno, tan balsámico e íntimo.

Eso es lo que el rubio había deseado: consuelo. Draco tiembla incontrolablemente y aferra sus manos a la camiseta del moreno. Sus lenguas se acarician e incitan, provocando escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, presintiendo la ansiedad y el fuego que está por llegar… Era un beso tan delicioso, tan reconfortante y eso lo hacía sentir tan, tan nervioso. El rubio desea sentirse cobijado por esos protectores y fuertes brazos, desea esa conexión afectiva, de confianza e intimidad de la comprensión. Desea a Harry, lo aprecia, lo necesita… lo quiere con sus incongruencias, con sus tonterías, con su ignorancia y su humor inocente. Lo adora cuando conversan de cualquier cosa, mientras comen a medio noche o cuando se burla -a pesar del sentimiento de culpa-, de sus compañeros en la academia… lo ama, Draco se sabe irremisiblemente enamorado, pero todo nacido desde una propuesta de sexo, de una situación tan banal y carente de significado. Sexo.

Draco se tensa cuando siente al moreno conducirlo hacia la cama. Aún se besan, pero el rubio ya no tiene la mente puesta en la deliciosa caricia. Está nervioso y su corazón aún palpita con fuerza. Cierra los ojos apretadamente y se deja recostar, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry sobre él.

De pronto, a Draco ya no le parece tan buena idea estar allí. Ya no le agrada la idea de regresar a una rutina que simplemente lo va a lastimar, porque al final del día lo único que le quedará será la sensación del vacío llenando cada rincón de su oscurecida mente. Porque justo ahora Harry lo abraza, lo acaricia y lo besa, pronto se tentarán, se dejaran arrastrar por la sangre caliente y tendrán sexo. Draco lo deseara y se entregará a él y el moreno se vendrá dentro suyo y el rubio se sentirá deliciosamente completo y saciado… sólo mientras dure el calor del encuentro… luego regresará a su aislado departamento en el mundo muggle y lo único que persistirá con aversión y dolorosa agonía, será la sensación de que la realidad parece querer enrostrarle su miserable soledad.

Estas sólo Draco, aunque folles con Harry una o diez veces a la semana. Sigues solo… y seguirás solo…

Esto no es una buena idea, piensa Draco, sintiendo los labios de Harry deslizarse hacia su cuello. El rubio con desesperación levanta el rostro y mira el cielo raso de la habitación, como si allí pudiese encontrar alguna respuesta o una forma de detener todo eso… quizás algo que lo haga olvidar y simplemente se deje llevar. Quizás una idea de cómo detener todos esos estúpidos y patéticos pensamientos o las inquietantes sensaciones de su cuerpo… Oh, por Merlín y Circe.

-¿Draco?-

-Shh…- tiembla con una desagradable sensación de vulnerabilidad. Temeroso lo besa, buscando disolver esos desagradables pensamientos y simplemente dejarse llevar. Pero en su mente, la miseria que se hará patente después, cuando todo termine, no lo deja tranquilo.

-Oye…- dice Harry, una vez que rompe el beso -¿estas bien?- su voz se escucha inquieta.

-Si…- responde el rubio, se siente inseguro y sabe que su voz suena como tal. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza… Draco no sabe lo que quiere. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?, ¿alejarse y marcharse para siempre?, ¿dejarse llevar, sufrir y ser patético?, ¿confesarse a Harry y decirle cómo le hace sentir? ¿Comunicarse?

-¿Qué sucede?- le escucha y su voz es suave.

-Yo…- abre los ojos y observa esa mirada tan cerca, que le estruja el corazón. No sabe qué quiere. No sabe qué tiene que hacer. No sabe cómo enfrentarse a eso… a todo eso. No sabe cómo expresarse. Nunca lo ha sabido, nunca le han enseñado a hablar de sus sentimientos y ahora se siente como una persona discapacitada. No sabe qué decisión tomar. Se siente perdido. Lleva cinco años sintiéndose perdido, fuera de este mundo y Harry es demasiado terrenal para poder afrontar aquello. ¡Dioses!

-Por favor dime, Draco.- se acerca y besa su mejilla.

-Yo…- jadea.

Una vieja y entrañable imagen azota su mente: Narcisa besaba su mejilla, a veces. La recuerda, una noche durante la celebración del Solsticio de Invierno, ella le besaba la mejilla y le deseaba buenas noches… o cuando lo despertaba, temprano en las mañanas de su cumpleaños… en la Mansión, cuando se iba o regresaba de Hogwarts. Su madre besaba su mejilla, lo mismo que su padre palmeaba su hombro y su padrino esbozaba esas ligeras sonrisas, diminutas, casi insignificantes, pero llenas de confianza y entendimiento.

-Por favor…- lo escucha esta vez preocupado. El moreno toma su rostro con su mano izquierda. -¿qué está mal?, yo te ayudaré a arreglar lo que sea, lo prometo…- ¡Merlín! Draco cierra los ojos y desvía el rostro, quiere llorar. Siente las lágrimas.

-Harry…- susurra ahogadamente. Joder. Joder. Siente la humedad escurrirse por sus parpados y su mente no deja de pensar, no en el ahora… sino en un millón de cosas que pasan por su cabeza como flashes de ideas y recuerdos que lo bombardean y lo lastiman, lo confunden, lo ahogan, lo pierden y lo enloquecen.

Recuerda a su padre, orgulloso de él porque recibiría la Marca Tenebrosa. Draco Malfoy se transformaría en un hombre de valía de ahora en adelante. Un Mortífago. Seguidor del mago más poderoso y digno. Quien llevaría a los sangre pura hacia la libertad de acción y creencia, ellos reinarían y limpiarían la Comunidad Mágica de todo lo sucio y corrupto, no permitirían que se olvidaran los principios y las tradiciones más elementales y honrosas. Gloria y orden. La sangre sería omnipotente. Lucius se lo había dado a entender así, sonriéndole con sus brillantes ojos grises, vanidoso de su ahora respetable hijo. Había apretado confiadamente su hombro… Cuanto había deseado ese gesto de su padre… su aceptación, su afecto…

-Te lo prometo, Draco.- acaricio sus mejillas húmedas. –Puedes confiar en mí, dime qué sucede.-

-…- abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. "No me dejes" pensó desesperadamente, "quiéreme, abrázame, ayúdame Harry". Estaba desesperado, lloraba y no sabía qué decir.

¿Lo que estaba haciendo Harry era real o era sólo lastima y compasión por ver al gran Draco Malfoy reducido a un ente miserable y patético?… ¿Era preocupación real o solo su alma de Héroe, de Salvador de ridículas almas en pena? ¡¿Era solo por la promesa de sexo? ¡Y por qué estaba con una sabandija como Draco!

-¡Que pasa, maldición!- el rubio lo sintió alejarse un poco de su cuerpo y volver a tomar su rostro con ambas manos. –Estas temblando… Draco mírame, mírame por favor…- lo siente despejar su frente, haciendo que por fin abra sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. –Draco…- suspiró de una forma inexplicable, ilegible. -¿Quieres que llame a alguien? No esta bien que estés así, estas temblando y no me dices nada… si no puedes hablar conmigo, puedo llamar a alguien… quien tú quieras. De verdad.-

¡¿Todo eso era verdad? ¡¿Es preocupación o es solo su mente y la necesidad de crear lazos afectivos con alguien?

-O quizás-

-No puedo…- exhaló afligido –no puedo hacer esto…- se llevó las manos al rostro. Se sentía tan pequeño y endeble.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto. Contigo.- Trato de regularizar su voz, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-¿No puedes… hablar de lo que te sucede…?- preguntó titubeante -¿es eso?-

-¡No!- jadea –No entiendes, no puedo seguir estando… follando contigo, no puedo seguir como si nada… ¡y no puedo seguir con todas estas cosas en mi cabeza!- gime con frustración y angustia, gesticulando ansiosamente con las manos. –Yo…- lo mira largamente y entonces se aparta, sentándose en la cama manteniendo una distancia. –No puedo seguir como hasta ahora, que simplemente me arrastres hasta tu picadero para follar… no puedo, Harry…- gime con desesperación, siente su labio inferior temblar. -… y tú no quieres esto, lo sé, no quieres estos… sentimentalismos baratos, ni compartir estúpidas experiencias, ni toda mi maldita miseria, mi vida de mierda… me lo dijiste, pero no pude evitarlo…-

-Espera… ¿qué?- Harry lo mira entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

-Lo siento.- niega con la cabeza -Lo siento, pero no es suficiente…- suspira derrotado, sintiendo como sus hombros se hunden, como su cuerpo se vuelve pesado y ajeno a la comodidad de esa habitación. –Ya no puedo con esto y con todo lo que está sucediendo afuera…- piensa en esa tarde de sábado, cuando fue atacado en el Callejón Diagón. La imagen de Colin Creevey golpea su mente. -¡Yo no soy sólo alguien para follar!- gime –Quiero otras cosas, me gustan otras cosas, por qué todos creen que no siento nada… ¡siento, maldita sea!- se levanta de la cama de golpe, desesperado por hacerlo entender. Su mente es un completo caos, pero quiere que todo el puto mundo entienda: Draco Malfoy sí tiene un corazón.

-Draco… tú dijiste- extiende su mano para alcanzarlo, pero el rubio se mantiene a distancia. Draco dirá todo y luego se marchara y dejara ese momento de ridículo drama emocional como un estúpido recuerdo.

-Sé que no te interesa, ¡no sientas lastima por mi!- le indica amenazante -Sé que sueno como un idiota patético, que no sabe ni puede mantener el sexo separado del… de… de todo lo demás. Y tú ni siquiera has sido…- suspira ahogadamente, como si algo quisiera explotar en su pecho. –Me arrastras como a cualquiera, me jodes fuerte como si fuera cualquiera, rudo, dejándome marcas como si fuera divertido, follándome cada vez que te place… me follas y no hay palabras y todo es tan malditamente vacío… y yo, aún así, me arrastro por esas migajas… ¡ni siquiera somos amigos! ¡Y tú ni siquiera quieres esto!-

-¡No!- Draco no sabe qué leer en su rostro, sólo ve la amplitud de sus ojos muy abiertos. –Quiero decir… no es verdad, por qué piensas eso… yo, Oh Merlín-

-Deja de balbucear, Harry.- seca sus ojos con los dedos de ambas manos. Siente los parpados calientes e hinchados. -Sé cuando hago el ridículo y llevo demasiado en éste lamentable estado de patetismo…- Ya estaba hecho. Ahora era el momento de convertir esta lastimosa escena en un simple recuerdo.

-¿Por qué crees que estas haciendo el ridículo?… ¿y por qué insistes en ser tan duro contigo mismo?-

-Tú no quieres esto…- Rebusca su varita en el bolsillo mágico de sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué dices que no lo quiero? Draco-

-Me lo advertiste la primera vez…- Lo corta, mirándolo una última vez, graba la imagen de Harry en su mente.

-Yo no-

-_Accio_ abrigo.-

-¡No, Draco! ¡Espera!-

Como en un acto reflejo, Draco se aparece frente a la biblioteca de la Universidad, igual que la vez pasada. No evita soltar una risa rabiosa, quizás un poco histérica. No se queda mucho tiempo ahí antes de aparecerse en Greenwish Park, a dos cuadras de donde se encontró a Harry. Camina en dirección al centro de Londres.

Vuelve a enjugarse las lágrimas, respirando repetidas veces para calmarse. Sabe que debe verse muy pintoresco con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados como papas. Incluso se siente un poco afiebrado y ahogado. Suspira como una sufriente Magdalena. Ridículo, además de cobarde. Porque Draco sabe que se ha comportado como un cobarde, soltando todo eso que pugnaba dentro de su cuerpo en un momento de descontrolada desesperación y luego se había marchado sin siquiera escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decir. Era un acto cobarde sí, pero también de sobrevivencia. Prefería huir con el corazón relativamente entero, ha ser despedazado.

Y la idea de sentir siempre esa dolorosa envidia por el mayor de los Creevey, lo estaba destrozando. Literalmente.

* * *

><p>Nos vamos acercando a la recta final. Se darán cuenta que llegamos a un momento culmine en todo el conflicto interno del rubio… simplemente ya no puede más. ¡Pobrecillo! XD<p>

¡Que estén bien y gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Notas del capitulo: El final (éste y el siguiente cap.) nació en plena noche, escuchando música… y como ultra fan de The Gathering, si quieren entender un poco cómo nació toda la historia, en qué me inspiré y qué me abrió las puertas al hundimiento interno XD, (además que está fue la banda sonora de toda mi masoquista adolescencia), tienen que escucharla, en especial estas dos canciones que son mencionadas más adelante.

¿Les ha pasado que escuchan una canción y se dan cuenta que resume todo lo que sienten y es exacta para un momento concreto de su vida?... eso es The Gathering para mi, (¡Y Anneke es un orgasmo auditivo!).

Así que les recomiendo que primero las escuchen y luego lean.

Advertencia: Este capitulo resultó ser muy… muy-muy cursi. ¡Gh!

In Motión #2, del disco Mandylion (1995):

.com/watch?v=G-8S2rgvJcs

Confusion, del disco Nightime Birds (1997): Díganme si Draco no es un pájaro nocturno…

.com/watch?v=R2NeNG6Loew

* * *

><p>***31***<p>

La jaqueca lo estaba matando. Lo que había comenzado como un simple dolor de cabeza el día de ayer, ahora lo tenía postrado en cama en un estado de completa invalidez. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse, abrir los ojos o hacer un hechizo con plena seguridad. Ni siquiera podía arrastrarse por una poción o un analgésico muggle.

Una mierda de vida.

Se vuelve de costado sobre la cama y pestañea dificultosamente en la oscuridad casi total de la habitación. Al menos así no puede distinguir sombras sobre sus paredes o el cielo raso. Desliza los dedos entre sus cabellos, peinándolos y de paso acariciando su cabeza. Dándose cuenta de lo tenso que tiene el cuero cabelludo, lo masajea suavemente…

Se siente tan nauseoso e imposibilitado de hacer nada, que se hace evidente la necesidad de tener a sus amigos junto a él. Ya ha escuchado el crepitar de la chimenea bloqueada y supone que debe ser alguno de ellos intentando entrar o comunicarse… aunque la tonta esperanza de que sea Potter, lo hace sentir nervioso… y eso es malo para sus actuales ganas de vomitar.

Es 23 de diciembre y mañana es la cena de Navidad… y hace más de un mes que no ve a Harry.

Suspira y al momento se encoje entre las mantas, sintiendo una punzada de dolor atravesarle la cabeza.

Siente que se va a morir y no hay nadie a su lado para que cuide de él. Nadie que ponga un paño frío sobre su frente o le dé una maldita poción para el dolor. Nadie que le pregunte si se siente mejor… pero eso es algo que el propio Draco se lo ha buscado. Siente ganas de llorar, pero sabe que será peor para su cefalea. Aun así siente la conocida picazón en el borde de sus ojos, sus cejas arquearse en un gesto lastimero y el temblequear de sus labios…

***32***

La cena de Navidad.

Si debía ser sincero, había tenido muy bajas expectativas acerca del evento. Pensando que sería una odiosa pasarela para que todos sus conocidos lucieran a sus parejas y/o compañeros de velada… pasándole por delante de las narices a Draco lo enajenado y aislado que estaba. Pero en lugar de eso, lo estaba pasando realmente bien, únicamente con su pequeño grupo de amigos de Slytherin de su generación, sin parejas, ni molestos añadidos. Solo Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Theo, Greg y Draco, en una austera y deliciosa cena casera, nacida de las prodigiosas manos de Gregory Goyle.

Habían estado conversando de todo, haciéndole el quite al tema referido a sus desapariciones y a su no-relación con Potter. Estaba realmente agradecido por eso.

Así fue como se enteró que el pequeño restaurante regentado y atendido por Goyle, "VinC" (de Vince Crabbe) estaba yendo viento en popa. De hecho ya había aumentado el número empleados a cuatro, todos Slytherins: Graham y su hermano menor Johann Pritchard servían mesas, mientras Millicent y un asombrosamente hábil Malcom Baddock le ayudaban en las cocinas.

También se había enterado que Theo ya estaba haciendo los preparativos para trasladar los rescatados negocios familiares hacia Austria, para cuando caducara su requisa de arraigo nacional. Además pensaba aplicar a la carrera de Administración en la Universidad Mágica de Viena.

Blaise, que ya iba en su cuarto año de Comercio Internacional, se había involucrado en un nuevo negocio de importación de madera desde Italia, para la confección de escobas de carrera. Pansy estaba preparando la nueva línea de túnicas de verano y prendas 'alternativas' –dígase ropa muggle- junto a las hermanitas Greengrass, haciéndoles una férrea competencia a la deslavada y retrograda Madame Malkin. Mientras Millicent y Greg pensaban inscribirse en un Instituto muggle para aprender cocina internacional.

Cuando llegó su turno, Draco solo pudo decir que había pasado todas sus asignaturas y ya cursaba su cuarto año, como Blaise. Como ellos ya sabían, de los negocios de los Malfoy en Inglaterra, ya no quedaba nada que rescatar y no tenía acceso ni a las cuentas o inversiones en el extranjero. Su trabajo de ayudantía académica a la profesora Danielle Hutchinson, era casi del tipo virtual y solo debía entregar sus informes de progreso en el área de contabilidad y realizar algunas horas de reforzamiento a los estudiantes de primero y segundo. No era un trabajo para hacerse rico, pero al menos podía pagar la mayoría de sus gastos y vivir entre muggles era mucho más económico. Cualquier cosa era preferible a la cesantía que le prometía, per sé, la Comunidad Mágica.

La entrega de regalos ha sido todo bromas y recuerdos de años mejores. Como es costumbre, el rubio ha sabido sacarles sonrisas y ojos de miradas brillantes a cada uno de sus amigos y eso era tan bueno como los obsequios materiales que le dieron. Obviamente no dirá que tiene un regalo sin-dueño-aparente guardado en la mesita de noche junto a su cama…

Entre los obsequios recibidos, Blaise y Theo le regalaron algunos libros de los mejores autores franceses sobre Comercio Mágico y Pactos de inversión con Duendes, Leprechaun y seres Feéricos. ¡Y con tapas de cuero!, eran una maravilla. Pansy le ha regalado un abrigo tres cuartos de verano, negro, recto, cuello alto, cruzado y de cierre mágico. Greg le regala una cena con su especial plato francés en "VinC". Y Millicent una pequeña canasta con una de las mejores botellas de Late Harvest francés, fino chocolate suizo y caviar iraquí de exportación. Era una pequeña fortuna en comida, pero al igual que Goyle, ella parecía tener sus contactos con famosos proveedores en el mundo muggle. ¿Quién lo diría?

Esa noche, todos se quedan a dormir en casa de Greg y Millicent. Ella comparte habitación con Pansy, mientras Greg extiende un colchón para Theo en su habitación y Draco comparte el sofá-cama de la sala, con Blaise. Como esas añoradas pijamadas en Malfoy Manor o en las mansiones de alguno de sus amigos. Cuando eran sólo unos niños sin preocupaciones y sin un perverso futuro al cual responder. En esas noches de risas inocentes y jugarretas despreocupadas, el rubio siempre acostumbraba dormir con Blaise, a veces con Theo.

-Te ves sospechosamente relajado,- dice su moreno amigo, acostado de lado junto a él, mirándolo desde arriba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo flectado. -Cuántas copas de vino tomaste, Draco.-

-No sé, pero seguramente menos que tú…- responde con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tus habilidades humorísticas están cayendo en picada, así que no lo creo.-

-Eso es porque no entiendes el humor esloveno…-

-¿De qué hablas?- el moreno deja salir una risa, como una exhalación por la nariz.

-Tienes que ser de mi especie para comprender mi humor refinado e intelectual.- y le encajó un dedo en el pecho, para denotar su superioridad.

-Ya…- niega con la cabeza y toma con su mano desocupada, el dedo inquisidor del rubio. –No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, pero me gusta verte así de animado, riendo, siendo sincero y diciendo cosas tontas, como antes.-

-¡Yo no digo cosas tontas!- vuelve a golpearle el pecho, con ambas manos juntas. –Ya te lo dije: son intelectuales. El problema es que tú no lo entiendes…- Draco aún de espaldas sobre el sofá-cama, mira hacia el techo del salón, viendo el claro-oscuro de la noble madera.

-Si, si, esloveno.- escucha y siente la mirada de su amigo directamente sobre él, por largo rato. Draco presiente que quiere hablarle sobre algo más serio. De todas formas, se lo esperaba. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Sabes de qué me he estado acordando?- dice y siente a Blaise suspirar, seguramente piensa que va a ignorarlo.

-No, de qué.- el rubio lo mira unos instantes y le ve sonreír, luciendo esos dientes increíblemente blancos.

-De cuando éramos niños y nos quedábamos a dormir juntos. Cuando atormentábamos al pobre elfo de la abuela de Pansy, persiguiéndolo con una prenda o amenazándolo con esas ceras faciales de la señora Parkinson. O cuando nos fuimos a tu mansión en Italia y nos arrancamos de noche a la playa y a Vince casi se lo lleva el mar. Tú madre casi nos desuella vivos.- A esas alturas el moreno tenía una sonrisa amplia y a veces, se aguantaba alguna carcajada.

-Y el pobre Vince le tomó terror al mar de noche, incluso el ruido de las olas lo inquietaba.-

-Y la primera vez que estuvimos toda una noche sin dormir, nos sentíamos tan orgullosos de ello.- ríen suavemente, sin hacer mucho ruido y despertar a los demás en el departamento.

-Fue al regreso del primer año en Hogwarts, en casa de Theo.- Draco lo ve asentir con seguridad. –A las siete de la mañana ya no podíamos mantenernos en pie… y el desayuno fue una tortura. ¿Recuerdas que la madre de Theo nos obligaba a desayunar todos juntos con el señor Nott? Eran como las nueve y nosotros habíamos dormido como máximo una hora.-

-Dormimos todo el día y en la noche estábamos otra vez frescos como lechugas.- Blaise entrelaza sus manos aún juntas, enredando sus dedos de piel oscura, junto a los pálidos y delgados dedos del rubio.

-¿Recuerdas que el tío de Millicent se burlaba de nosotros?…- dice y levanta sus manos unidas en el aire, por sobre sus cabezas. Ambos las miran contra el fondo dorado de la madera del cielo raso. –Decía que tú eras un chocolate de leche y yo uno clásico.-

-Si, porque siempre andabas conmigo, éramos inseparables. Eras como mi hermano.- el rubio baja sus manos y apoya el dorso de la mano de Blaise sobre su pecho.

-¿Hermano?, ¿sueles cometer incesto con tus seudo-hermanos, Draco?- comenta con otra gran sonrisa.

-A eso se le llama investigación de campo, gracias.- responde burlón. –Tú sabes, se dice que se comienza con el primo y como yo no tengo, para eso estas tú, mi hermanito postizo.- esboza su mejor sonrisa ladina. –En todo caso me ayudó a darme cuenta que lo mío son las varitas.-

-Y yo, mis aptitudes multifacéticas…- escucha y Draco bufa. –Tú también eres mi hermano, Draco.- dice -… y mi varita favorita.-

-Idiota…- Lo golpea suavemente, como antes, con sus manos aún entrelazadas. Draco lo mira y se observan por largo rato, instantes que parecen eternos, pero llenos de la vieja confianza y fraternidad. –Estoy bien.- dice por fin, respondiendo a esa pregunta pretendidamente ignorada. -… o al menos lo intento, especialmente por las jaquecas. Han sido terribles.-

-Por qué no me has llamado…- frunce levemente el ceño.

-Porque a veces ni siquiera me he podido mover. Son tan fulminantes y dolorosas, que muchas veces he tenido que dejar que se pasen solas.-

-Draco…-

-Lo sé, debería dejar mi chimenea desbloqueada… pero no quiero que cualquiera entre…- dice, girándose de costado y enfrentando al moreno.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con cierto héroe de guerra?-

-Si…- responde escuetamente, al tiempo que siente cómo el pulgar de Blaise acaricia el dorso de su mano.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con eso?- inquiere.

-Que simplemente he hecho el total ridículo.- responde y antes que su amigo continúe con su interrogatorio, lo corta. –No sigamos hablando de eso, por favor.-

-Entiendo…- Draco tiene el escalofriante presentimiento que Blaise realmente entiende, que sabe a qué se refiere, que sabe lo que implica. Que sabe que el rubio está hablando de su una vez más, malogrado corazón. –Sólo quiero que sepas,- dice y mueve sus manos cálidas, acogedoras de contacto, hacia el rostro del rubio. Desliza su moreno pulgar por la aguda y suave barbilla de su amigo, acaricia la curva hacia su mandíbula, sube por su mejilla y toca apenas la comisura de sus labios. –que ante todo eres mi hermano Draco, y haría cualquier cosa porque ya no sientas dolor.- Draco sonríe suave y honestamente, mirando directo hacia esos preciosos ojos de obsidiana. Esperando que Blaise pudiese leer el sentimiento de absoluto agradecimiento, de entrega, de cuánto lo ha extrañado todo este tiempo. Cuánto lamentaba ahora, haber dejado a sus amigos fuera de su vida.

-Gracias.- dice y aprieta un poco más sus manos.

-También significa,- continúa, levantando las cejas con aire conocedor -que si hay que patearle el culo al idiota pelmazo del Héroe del Mundo Mágico… todos en esta casa están más que dispuestos a hacerlo, comenzando por mí.-

-Bien…- ríe tenuemente, encantado con los brillos traviesos en los ojos de Blaise. –Les avisaré cuando lo necesite.-

-Excelente.- se miran con la risa pintada en sus rostros, pícaros, traviesos, conspirativos como los niños de antes. Seguramente era la chispa vivaz del vino, aún corriendo por sus venas y agradece el calor reconfortante, cariñoso y embriagante, que le devuelve el afecto por sus amigos. Su única familia. Draco suelta su mano entrelazada y toma el rostro de Blaise entre ellas. Presiona un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-De verdad te lo agradezco.-

-¿Entonces, no más chimeneas bloqueadas para mí?- eleva una ceja inquisitivo, pero aún sonriendo.

-Ehmm… ¿quizás?-

-Serás… venga ya, vamos a dormir…- le espeta con negro humor, chicoteándole un dedo en la frente. Draco se queja entre risas, sobándose la zona levemente rosada. Prefería mil veces esta distendida discusión, sin duras y terribles verdades, sin potestades auto-impuestas o recriminaciones. Por eso prefería el honesto sarcasmo o el misterio de las frases solapadas.

-Sin sorpresas de noche, ¿eh?- le soltó el rubio, pletórico y morboso, cuando se hubieron acomodado de cucharita sobre el sofá-cama. Era parte de sus costumbres de infancia y no había nada oscuro o sexual en ello, sólo las ganas de molestar y evidenciar el brío rebelde de la madurez. Escuchó la risa nasal, tras su nuca.

-Te quiero pequeño demonio… joder, que te quiero.-

-Yo también.-

***33***

Saca por vigésima vez el vial del bolsillo de su abrigo y por vigésima vez lo mira. Amarillo intenso, como orina de viejo. Lo agita sin interés entre sus dedos, desencantado, deplorable, sintiéndose un poco quebrado… como si la maldita poción lo confrontara continuamente. _Gaudium_, le había dicho Pansy mientras le entregaba la pequeña ampolla. Algunos le llaman poción para el ánimo, otros para el buen humor, otros para la alegría… o sea, un maldito antidepresivo. ¿Su jodida vida se resumía a una poción contra la depresión?, ¿todo se arreglaría con solo tomarse un sorbo de poción con apariencia a meado?

Se muerde el labio, inquieto y como quien no quiere la cosa, deja que sus manos suelten el vial dentro del basurero de la calle. Como lo ha hecho con las seis ampollas anteriores. El sonido del vidrio romper contra el fondo del tacho, le dan la seguridad para seguir caminando. Draco no sentirá culpa, ni la tentación de rescatar la poción, ni tampoco será peligroso para algún muggle que escarbe en él.

Se acomoda la bufanda negra y continua su recorrido por Old Kent Road.

Draco sabe que sus amigos están gastando dinero por él, además de su valioso tiempo, ¡pero no quiere pociones! No quiere tener que hacerle caso a Pansy y ver a un psicomago. ¿A quién, de todas formas? Algún maldito idiota que se aprovechará de divulgar a los cuatro vientos todas sus miserias, sus vivencias bajo el yugo del Señor Tenebroso, lo asqueado que se siente de su vida, lo patético que se siente enamorado de El Elegido, ¿tal vez? No, muchas gracias.

El desgraciado simplemente le dirá que debe superarlo, que debe aceptar su pasado y tal vez, sólo tal vez, deje de soñar con el rostro muerto de su padre, con el pequeño Callahan desangrado, muerto con su pierna escindida… o el trozo sanguinolento del cráneo de Amelia Bones. Le dirá que sólo necesita tiempo y luego lo llenará de pociones: para dormir, para despertar, para no soñar, para el ánimo, para tranquilizarlo, para que se relaje, para que no tenga jaquecas, etc., etc. No. Definitivamente no.

Prefiere seguir _viviendo_ jodido, pero consciente…

-Aunque no suena para nada alentador…-

***34***

31 de Diciembre y se siente tan… mal.

Siente que todo está tan mal. La noche anterior casi le ha explotado la cabeza, pero se ha negado a conectar su chimenea. Necesita a Blaise, a sus amigos, ¡por Merlín! que necesita a alguien… pero simplemente no puede. No puede componerse, no puede compartir todo eso que bulle en su mente, ni siquiera sabe qué hacer consigo mismo… Y siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que ha visto a Potter.

Tiene la cabeza resentida por el dolor de la noche anterior, apenas se ha tomado una medida de poción para la migraña y lo único que ha surtido efecto como agradable calmante para su cuerpo, ha sido el aire helado del exterior. Draco siente que está un poco afiebrado, pero se niega a tomar algo más… después de todo, una tonta gripe es parte de la fragilidad humana.

Camina por lo que le parecen horas, avanza por Piccadilly y cruza Green Park y Saint James Park y simplemente sigue andando…

Ha comenzado a nevar de nuevo. Siente los copos de hielo derretirse sobre su abrigo y el rubio sabe, que sin el encantamiento adecuado terminará empapado. Pero está en medio de una calle muggle, abarrotada de gente festiva, haciendo sus últimas compras del año que se va. La champaña para el toque de media noche, el postre que se han olvidado, las serpentinas y el confeti. Aquellos que corren hacia el restaurante donde tienen reservada una cena exquisita y los que pasarán el cambio de año en algún pub exclusivo.

Sabe que probablemente nadie se daría cuenta, pero no hace el encantamiento. Aunque bajo el abrigo solo lleve una camisa…

Y por horas, siente el blanco perla, de fondo en su mente. El inquietante silencio ensimismado, a pesar de la calle abarrotada de gente. Siente el tiempo, lento como los copos que caen y se adhieren en su ropa. Siente tranquilidad en el olvido de la existencia, de las responsabilidades, de los lazos afectivos que alguna vez sintió. Siente nostalgia en esa necesidad de perder consciencia, de dejar al mundo fuera… pero al menos así, ausente de sí mismo, siente algo de calma. Un poco de tristeza y melancolía, pero calma al fin.

El sonido de una canción lo detiene frente a la vidriera ahumada de un pub. Es una canción de una banda muggle, obviamente, pero que el rubio conoce desde hace tiempo. Es un ritmo lento pero poderoso, donde los instrumentos le emprimen cierta fuerza al ritmo, una triste y desalentadora cadencia… que iba tan bien con la lastimosa letra. Algo así como Doom…

En segundos, pierde toda esa anhelante calma, esa necesitada tranquilidad. ¡Gracias azar!, ¡gracias jodido mundo y su férrea ironía!

La consciencia del mensaje lo hace temblar y le escuecen los ojos. Siente las palabras tan certeras como si le hubiesen escarbado el alma, como si lo hubiesen abierto en canal y expusieran todo su interior… el peso de su propia vida, arrastrándose lejos. Presionándolo contra el congelado asfalto bajo sus pies. Mira la superficie lisa de la vidriera y casi como un espejo, se ve reflejado en él. Un nudo se aprieta en su garganta, es tan irrisorio y deplorable. Expuesto irremediablemente por el vidrio de un pub y una canción muggle…

"Falsos ojos están mirando, sin respeto y desleales, el peso que nos esta llevando, es demasiado para mi y para ti…"

… Después de un rato se da cuenta que puede ver el brillo aguado de sus ojos, devolviéndole la mirada. El brillo de los botones de su abrigo marengo. El brillo débil, casi inexistente de los copos de nieve. El reflejo de los automóviles, de los postes de luz en la acera…

"Me estoy evaporando, un velo de humo es lo que soy…"

Oh, joder como extraña que alguien lo abrace. Alguien como su madre, como su padre, como Severus, alguien como Harry. ¡Como extraña a Harry! Y Draco se siente cada vez más diseminado, más disperso bajo ese desdichado manto blanco en su mente. Se estaba evaporando, estaba dejando la corporeidad concreta de su ser y se estaba transformando en nada. Sólo, alejado de todos, dividido entre lo que quisiera ser y el amasijo de desgracias que realmente es. Entre lo que deja ver y lo que esconde. Entre lo que siente en su interior y lo que demuestra en realidad. Entre una verdad endeble y una poderosa mentira. Entre el necesitado blanco del olvido y el desesperado negro de la culpa…

Siente frío, como una helada lengua acariciando sus entrañas, atragantándole. Y sus ojos siguen húmedos, al borde de soltar las lágrimas que queman sus ojos. Draco sabe que si parpadea caerán por sus mejillas… la cosa es, si está preparado para eso, si está tan quebrado, tan hundido como para soltarse a lloriqueos por una maldita canción…

Está mirando el brillo del segundo botón de su abrigo, cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se detiene a su lado. Es un cuerpo grande parado de perfil al vidrio, mirándole a él. La eminencia de su magia, corrobora su identidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice y no puede evitar apretar la mandíbula. Tratando de contenerse.

-Te estaba buscando.- ¿En el medio de la nada? Ni siquiera Draco sabía dónde mierda estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta, manteniendo un tono impasible. Sin dejar ver nada.

-Hablar contigo.- Draco lo ve a través del vidrio ahumado, avanzar un paso hacia él. –Ese día no me dejaste hablar y simplemente te desapareciste.- El rubio no dice nada. Es verdad y así como aquella vez, ahora quiere evitarse cualquier humillación. –Ese día… esas últimas veces, dijiste cosas que no había entendido. Ahora sí.- Su voz sonaba un poco insegura. –Hay cosas que me gustaría aclarar… que habláramos…- se corrige.

Draco escucha como la guitarra de "Confusion" va muriendo lentamente. Los nuevos acordes de una muy conocida canción, lo hacen temblar de pies a cabeza… ¡Oh, el-muy-jodido-de-Merlín! Como una sardónica tortura que le refriega la verdad en su rostro. Caustica. Un mal intencionado sarcasmo quemando dentro de su cabeza. ¡Una y mil veces la jodida sátira de su vida!

-¿Podríamos conversar?-

-Escucha…- respira con fuerza e indica hacia el pub. -¿Conoces esa canción?- le pregunta y por los gestos que hace, el rubio supone que no.

-Uhmm… no, es… es muggle.- Draco hace una sonrisa sin humor. Claro que es muggle.

-Si…- se muerde el labio y se sofoca un poco, bajo la presión en su pecho. ¿Tendrá la suerte y los cojones de decir todo y escapar después? –Cuando la escucho…- no quiere mirarlo, ni siquiera a través del vidrio. Desvía sus ojos hacia el reflejo del brillo mortecino de la nieve en la acera. -… me recuerda a ti.-

-¿Si?- Harry parece incierto, el rubio supone que por incitar una melodía que no es alegre, ni romántica. -¿Por qué?- pregunta, mientras ambos escuchan como la introducción va dejando paso a la primera estrofa.

-"Te veo alejar…"- dice a coro con la voz original, pero sin cantarla. Simplemente haciéndolo evidente. –"Aunque mis ojos están cerrados con vacío… y de nuevo la lluvia cae junto conmigo".- Vuelve a sonreír sin humor cuando llega al coro. Sintiendo que está haciendo el ridículo de nuevo. Cantándole una deprimente canción, llena de tormento y carencias. –"Esta sangre en mi cuerpo corre para ti… bebe- sintió su voz quebrarse -mis lagrimas mientras lloro".-

-Draco.- Lo escucha contrito y lo siente acercarse un paso. Draco casi puede palpar su incertidumbre.

-"Mi corazón y mi mente imploran por ti, bebe mis lágrimas mientras lloro… Es triste ver como la lluvia cae".-

-Merlín…- Finalmente le pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros. Como aquella vez anterior, el rubio siente su hombro derecho apretarse contra el pecho de Harry. –Estás helado.- dice, pero él no contesta.

Se hace un silencio extenso mientras escuchan la amplia transición de cuerdas.

-Draco, mírame…-

-"Hazme llorar en vano… deja una lágrima…"- continúa.

-Tranquilo…- le dice suavemente, cerca del oído. La nieve sigue cayendo sobre ellos.

-"Toca mi cara con tu suspiro…"- Draco musita aún la canción. Voltea ligeramente el rostro, sintiendo el aliento de Harry rozar su piel. –"Déjame en contra corriente, un centenar de mundos me verán pasar…"- suspira –"Cayendo lloro y grito tú nombre… y otra vez la lluvia cae junto conmigo".-

-Te quedarás conmigo…- Le susurra apretadamente contra el oído. Siente su frente apoyada contra lo alto de su cabeza.

-"Mi dolor es tuyo como yo lo soy… bebe mis lágrimas mientras lloro…"-

-Si…- Draco se estremece cuando lo siente besarle la sien y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Un cálido halo de magia rodeándolos. –Vámonos de aquí.-

Draco no sabe cuánto han demorado, ni en dónde se han ocultado para desaparecer desde el mundo muggle. Sólo sabe que está lo suficientemente cansado física, mental y emocionalmente, como para dejarse arrastrar por cualquiera a dónde sea. Blaise no estaría muy orgulloso de eso. Verse aparecer en un living desconocido, lo turba aún más.

-Ven siéntate.- Harry lo conduce hacia un cómodo sofá de cuero marrón. –¿Quieres una taza de té?- el rubio niega –¿Quizás algo para cambiarte?, estás empapado…- vuelve a negar –¿algo?, ¿cualquier cosa?…- niega otra vez.

-¿Donde estamos?…- murmura, mirando a su alrededor. De alguna forma presiente donde está… pero le parece ligeramente diferente a las otras veces. La impersonalidad y la arbitrariedad, de la habitación y la cocina-comedor, no se asemeja a ese cierto tono de hospitalidad y pertenencia del living donde se encontraban.

-En la cabaña.- dice y con un pase de varita enciende la chimenea.

-¿Me has traído a tu picadero?- se hace hacia atrás en el asiento, haciendo espacio entre ellos. Mira a Potter unos segundos. Están en su picadero. Ellos van allí sólo a follar… Entonces se ríe de su propia estupidez. Exaltado. Molesto. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y Potter lo lleva al jodido hueco donde se va a follar a sus ligues. –Suéltame, Potter quiero irme…- espeta, Potter le ha tomado el brazo en cuanto lo ve alejarse.

-Cálmate Draco, por favor.- aún sujetándole de un brazo, hace un pase de varita y Draco escucha movimiento en algún lugar de la casa.

-Maldición… suéltame ya…- jadea, destrozado. Otras ideas y recuerdos igual de sombríos comienzan a rondar su mente, listos para saltar sobre su cordura. Se siente tan ridículo, tan avergonzado.

-¿Por qué crees que éste es mi picadero?- esta vez le toma fuertemente de ambos brazos y el rubio sabe que busca su mirada, pero no quiere enfrentarlo.

-Potter…- escucha su voz de advertencia, destilando mortalmente su molestia.

-Vamos, dime, ¿por qué crees que es mi picadero?- Aprieta los ojos, no quiere mirarlo. –Draco…- Siente sus manos fuertes, mantenerlo sujeto, sin escapatoria, acorralado. –Dime, ¿por qué crees…?- Argh.

-¡Ya!- Jala sus brazos con fuerza, por qué todo el mundo lo presionaba, maldita sea. -Por qué me traerías a mí entonces, ¿ah? Es obvio, después de todo. Pasamos del cuartucho de hotel que de seguro está perpetuamente a tu nombre, Potter… al maldito hueco donde te vienes a follar a todos tus ligues… tus cualquieras, como yo. ¿De qué otra forma se puede mantener un sucio secreto de este tipo?… uno tan sucio como yo…-

-¡¿Qué?- escucha como en un atragantamiento y ve como las cejas de Potter se pierden bajo el flequillo de su cabello. -¿Cómo puedes pensar…? Oh Dios, es verdad. Cuando yo voy tú ya vienes de regreso…- Draco frunce fuertemente las cejas. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

-Sabes qué, no importa.- escupe, jalando sus brazos más fuerte aún. ¿Por qué mierda no le soltaba de una jodida vez? Prefiere la nieve y escuchar una puta canción depresiva afuera de un pub. -Lo entiendo. Dónde me habrías llevado, si no, ¿a tú perfecto departamento de Héroe… a tú?-

-¡Draco!- Lo remece de una sacudida, antes de deslizar sus manos y tomar su rostro. –Escúchame: no es mi picadero.-

-¿Es de alguien más, entonces?- lo corta y no puede evitar suspirar, como si se hubiese estado ahogando hasta ahora.

Harry suspira también, pero de manera profunda y lenta. Sus brillantes y vivos ojos verdes lo miran, como si inspeccionaran su rostro, desde su frente y su cabello, hasta el borde de su barbilla. Su mirada frondosa y salvaje, sus ojos bastos y profundos, su brillo como bramido ardiente y anhelante. Draco no sabe qué sentir sobre eso. Es una mirada tan conocida y nueva a la vez.

Tan pronto como llega ese acceso de ira, se ha ido y de pronto se siente agotado, como si se hubiese desinflado de nuevo… Drenada toda su energía, bajo ese recelo desesperado de que Harry le mintiera, le despreciara y lo dejara…

El no quiere ser un cualquiera y le desespera la idea de que, haberse dejado llevar por el moreno, fuese una mala decisión. Está conscientemente cansado, los parpados le pesan y sabe que si no ha pescado un resfrío ya, éste es el momento.

-Dame tu abrigo…- escucha y simplemente se deja hacer. Pronto se encuentra con una manta sobre sus hombros, vestido sólo con su delgada camisa color perla, tratando de reconfortarle del frío que le cala los huesos. El fuego de la chimenea comienza a calentar el ambiente. –Ésta realmente no es una cabaña, de hecho es mi casa fuera del mundo mágico, no mi picadero… ni siquiera he traído a mucha gente a este lugar.- Harry le fricciona la espalda para darle calor y Draco se estremece, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizan. –Sólo Ron y Hermione, que me ayudaron a reconstruir esta casa, la casa de mis padres en el Valle de Godric… y ahora estas tú.- Draco no dice nada y Harry tampoco.

Mantienen un silencio extenso, solo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego. El rubio mantiene los ojos cerrados, sólo cerrados, pensando en una única idea. ¿Por qué yo?

-Toma, bebe esto…- escucha susurrar un tiempo después y no puede evitar sentirse aletargado. Quizás confundido. –Es una infusión con poción para el resfriado.- Ni siquiera corrobora que sea verdad y simplemente se lo bebe.

-¿Por qué…?- logra preguntar luego de un rato, aún sosteniendo la taza medio vacía. Que sospecha ha sido el resultado del sonoro trajín mágico, fuera de la estancia.

-¿Por qué que?- murmura con algo que el rubio puede identificar como nerviosismo. Draco sólo lo mira, ambos saben a qué se refiere. Harry vuelve a suspirar. Luego inhala y simplemente murmura: –Porque me gustas… mucho realmente.-

-¿Qué?- Draco lo mira asombrado, sabe que sus ojos están increíblemente abiertos, pero no lo puede creer. -¿Pero tú dijiste…?-

-Sí, si. Sé lo que dije esa vez y lo siento por eso. Soy bastante literal y a veces no me doy cuenta que una palabra puede ser malinterpretada… o tener otro sentido, no sé. Yo… no me di cuenta de lo que dije aquella vez. Estaba nervioso y solo quería convencerte, dije muchas cosas y… no todo estuvo muy bien. Ahora lo sé, lo entiendo y sé que fui un real idiota…- se pasó una de sus enormes manos por la cabeza, despeinándose aún más el cabello. –pero se suponía que estabas en 'algo' con Boot… y tú no te relacionabas con tus ligues o los idiotas que tenías para el sexo casual.-

-¿Se suponía…?-

-Era lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo…- respondió y Draco casi lo escuchaba un poco a la defensiva. -Y tú realmente me gustabas mucho… desde que te vi durante la fiesta de recepción de primer año, en la Universidad. Tan compuesto y tan despreocupado… cómo si nada te hubiese pasado, sin temer a nadie y a nada, a pesar de todo… Llevaba pensando en ti un montón de tiempo… ¡más de dos años! Todos me decían que era algo así como un capricho y pensé que follando contigo sólo una vez estaría bien… pero…- se jala el cabello y le mira de esa forma ansiosa, boscosa y salvaje. –Después de ese fin de semana, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, a cada momento, ¡a cada jodido momento!… en tu voz, en tu olor, en tu piel, en tu cabello… simplemente no podía. Es asquerosamente patético, pero me iba a la habitación y aspiraba la funda de la almohada y lo único que quería era estar contigo de nuevo… con tus palabras incomprensibles, con tus sarcasmos, tus órdenes… porque no me veías como El Héroe, sino como Harry y me mirabas como a cualquier otra persona.- Draco sentía el estómago apretado y realmente no sabía qué decir. -Me encantabas y cada vez quería más de ti… pero estaba el idiota de Boot y sabía que follabas con él, que… tenían una relación… y- aprieta la mandíbula. –y por Merlín que estaba jodido, celoso hasta el cuello…-

-¿Celoso…?-

-Esa vez que me puse como un animal…- casi lo sintió escupir -teniéndome que aguantar las marcas y chupones de ese maldito idiota.- Al mirarlo, el rubio piensa que el recuerdo de esa noche verdaderamente le molestaba. –Si utilizabas ese maldito hechizo, ¡por qué llegaste así! Cuando te vi…- hizo un gesto con las manos, como si fuese a estrangular un pollo… o algún pobre incauto.

-Pensé que yo no te interesaba…-

-Claro que si, desde el principio… En algún momento pensé que era obvio para ti y que te desaparecías porque no me querías cerca, porque eras tú quien no quería nada conmigo.- Suspiró y dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá, lo miró de esa forma que Draco aún no podía leer con claridad. Pero que lo hacía vibrar completamente. –Esa vez me di cuenta de lo lejos que estabas de mi. Sólo te veía una noche a la semana… después, cuando comenzaste a desaparecer, fue una noche al mes… y tenías a ese jodido zoquete. Y yo, realmente no sabía casi nada de ti… lo único que podía hacer era buscarte por la Universidad.- Draco se sintió jadear.

-¿Me buscabas por la Universidad?- Repetía palabras como un idiota, pero todas aquellas veces que lo vio, Harry lo había buscado a él. ¡A él!

-Hermione me ayudaba algunas veces.- el rubio trago un nudo e inexplicablemente, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer. Harry lo había buscado a él, cuando el propio Draco había creído que no le interesaba. Que no le interesaba a nadie. –Algunos de mis amigos se dieron cuenta… supongo que era obvio, era cosa de verme a la cara.- rió y se rascó la nuca. –No voy a darte la lista de mis penosos síntomas. Ron simplemente me dijo que le encontrara solución al asunto antes de que me escindiera en la próxima misión y Hermione me ayudó en la Universidad, mostrándome cuales eran los pabellones de Administración, los Institutos de tus profesores, la biblioteca, la cafetería… incluso dónde estabas haciendo tus ayudantías.- Sintió como el nudo le impedía tragar. Mordió su labio inferior, anteponiéndose al posible temblor. ¡Harry…! Pero aún así, el seguía siendo un Malfoy.

-Pero yo… el Callejón Diagon…- se hundió un poco en sí mismo, reconociendo y haciendo evidente su pasado culposo, la merecida persecución que vivía frecuentemente. El lastre de sus malas decisiones durante la guerra.

-Qué pasa con eso…-

-Todo el mundo mágico me aborrece…- siente vergüenza y prefiere enfocar su mirada en el fuego crepitante de la chimenea. -… y tú eres un auror, eres…-

-Eso no debe importar…-

-¿No?- exhaló una risa irónica por la nariz. Escuchó a Harry llamarle, pero no le dejo continuar. -¿Debo recibir las maldiciones y los insultos con calma, o solo debo pretender ignorarlos?…-

-No… no… es sólo que…-

-… que tengo la marca oscura, Harry, que soy un mortifago, que soy un Malfoy, que soy el sobrino de Bellatrix… que deje entrar a la horda de Voldemort a Hogwarts… que por mi culpa murió mucha, mucha gente…- dice, reconociendo cada uno de sus pecados. No son excusas, son verdades que Potter debía ver. ¿Alguien debía gustar de él, cuando tenía todo ese peso sobre sus hombros?, ¿seguiría gustándole tanto cuando fuese insultado la próxima vez, en cualquier lugar público, por sus amigos y fanáticos?

-Draco…-

-¡Lo odio!…- exhala y odia cómo se escucha su voz lastimera. No quiere sonar como una niñita miedosa. -y me mata, me corroe, pero es verdad…-

-Claro que no. Solo eras un chico asustado, tú sabes que estuve ahí esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía… lo sabes, yo testifiqué por ti ante el Wizengamot. Tú no hiciste nada malo, Draco… sólo querías proteger a tú familia. Estabas siendo presionado y trataste de hacer lo mejor.-

-No lo entiendes, Harry…- Ya no sentía el frío de la nieve, ahora sentía otro tipo de hielo. Y la piedra que parecía atorada en su garganta, era una constante. –No importa lo que haya dicho el Wizangamot o que yo esté libre…- musitó, con la voz floja, un poco ahogada. -porque esa es la verdad y está aquí…- indicó sobre su pecho. Culpable. -Y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de todo lo que tuve que hacer…- su voz se estranguló y su respiración se hizo desacompasada. –de toda la gente que murió por mi culpa… no valió la pena. Luché y me jodí en el infierno por ese enfermo demente y aún así… mis padres… mi papá y… mi mamá…-

-Dios, Draco…-

-… ellos están… muertos…- Se sintió encoger como un gusano, miserable y asqueroso, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos y sobre sus piernas. Tratando de desaparecer. –No puedo olvidarlo… no puedo…- gime y sin saber cómo se soltó en un llanto inaguantable. Un llanto profundo y por tanto tiempo guardado. Hace cinco años había cambiado su vida por la de sus padres, pero no había podido retener ninguna de las tres. –Cinco años extrañándolos… y sin poder…- jadea y hay una visión aterradora, horrenda detrás de sus parpados cerrados. –olvidar el rostro de mi padre. Grabada en mi cabeza.- respira con fuerza. Siente los brazos de Harry rodearlo y apretarlo contra él. -¡No puedo evitarlo!-

-Lo siento…- escucha suavemente, sus labios moviéndose contra su cabello mientras le susurra. Sus brazos como una protección de sus espeluznantes pensamientos. Las manos, esas grandes y masculinas manos, acarician su espalda acogedoramente. –Yo, la verdad… no tengo palabras para decirte cuánto lo lamento. Sólo sé que, de alguna forma, lo entiendo.- Con su pecho apretado, empuñó el sweter de Harry en sus manos. –Perdí a Sirius y a Remus, que eran los más cercanos a mi padre…- Draco niega, su frente apoyada en el cuello, bajo la mandíbula del moreno. Mientras lo escucha hablar de toda esa familia maravillosa que había caído con los más altos honores, en batalla. –No debes evitar pensar en ellos, debes recordarlos con cariño.-

-No, Harry… el último recuerdo de mi padre son sus ojos vacíos y su boca llena de tierra…- murmura, recreando la imagen en su mente. Tan nítido. –Su cuerpo azulado, debajo de un montón de cadáveres amoratados, hinchados… caras con ojos vaciados. Gente que yo conocía, amontonada…- Sintió cómo Harry pasaba saliva. –Tuve que ir a recogerlo a la fosa común de Azkaban. Cada vez que trato de recordar los veranos en la campiña, cuando él era un buen padre y no un títere sin corazón… siempre, siempre término recordándolo debajo del cuerpo de un carroñero, que una vez vi en mi casa…- Ya no solloza con la desesperación inicial, ahora sólo deja que sus lagrimas se deslicen sin cesar, por sus mejillas. Debía verse como un completo desastre, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora comenzaba a sentirse calmado. -Casi no puedo recordar a Lucius vistiendo sus lujosas túnicas o caminando airadamente con la funda de su varita en las manos. Sólo veo un cuerpo inerte, laxo, pesado y frío, con el rostro congelado, inexpresivo… muerto. Una cosa, un cascarón sin vida. Muerto para siempre… su alma perdida, sin descanso en ese agujero pestilente.-

Draco siente que una de las manos de Harry deja su espalda. Sin saber qué sucede con el moreno, se aleja un poco de él y levanta el rostro. Harry tiene la mano sobre su boca, su rostro contraído en un verdadero, honesto, gesto de angustia. Le comprendía y estaba sufriendo con él y por él. El rubio siente algo apretarse en su pecho, pero ésta vez es algo ligero y tibio.

-Harry…- deja salir en un suspiro y ambos se abrazan estrechamente. Por extraño que parezca, el rubio siente que debe consolar, antes que ser consolado.

-Dios mío, Dios mío.- escucha. Siente como todo el cuerpo del moreno tira de él, más y más cerca. –Dios, lo siento, lo siento tanto…- su voz suena acongojada.

-Tranquilo.- hunde sus dedos en el cabello negro y acaricia la nuca, esperando que sea reconfortante.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tus amigos?-

-Sólo algunas cosas…- reconoce, –a Blaise y a Theo. Ellos me esperaban en el Ministerio, cuando por fin pude traer a mi padre.- Suspira. –Pero no fui capaz de contarles cómo fue, a quiénes vi y en qué condiciones… todas esas caras conocidas. Hombres y mujeres que habían pisado la mansión, chicos con los que jugué cuando era pequeño. El padre de Vince estaba ahí, el señor Crabbe… él me regaló mi primera escoba de juguete. El tío Walden McNair me enseño a hacer el Lumos cuando tenía siete. El señor Monaghan y su hijo Eliah… éramos amigos cuando niños, pero él fue a Durmstrag.- Ambos estaban simplemente apoyados contra el otro, hablando, escuchando. –También vi Rodolphus Lastrange y a tía Bellatrix, vi a Fenrir Greyback y muchos de esos carroñeros. Vi a la señora Renan y a una prima de Millicent Bulstrode, Areliana.- apenas niega, con un pequeño gesto de cabeza. -No podía decirles…-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Ellos tienen suerte de poder ir a visitar a sus padres en Azkaban.- Ya era lo suficientemente difícil para sus amigos, estando solos los seis apoyándose los unos a los otros, pasando ese descomunal bache de la vida. –Yo… sólo tengo un pañuelo de encaje y una pluma rota…-

-¿Has estado con esto guardado todo este tiempo?…-

-Es solo un poco más de lo que ya había vivido en Malfoy Manor.- abre los ojos y mira la pared detrás de Harry, no quiere recordar la imagen que seguro se desatará al momento de recordarla a ella. –Amelia Bones…-

-Tú… tú-viste…- lo siente tragar duro y Draco sólo asiente. La voz vacilante de Harry lo hace acongojarse nuevamente.

-Los… restos… eran trozos de hueso… carne ensangrentada y… cabello enmarañado…- titubea. –Lleno de gusanos-

-No, Draco, por favor ya no sigas… no sigas.- Harry lo detiene y le besa toda la frente, como si con eso pudiese impedirle seguir pensando y recordando. Lo arropa estrechamente en la manta y vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y calentando cada rincón posible. Tocándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndose presente para él. –Ya no pienses en eso, por favor. Dios… No sé cómo has podido estar todo este tiempo sólo, viviendo con esos pensamientos…- Su voz es contenida. –Pero ahora yo estoy contigo, Draco, yo estoy contigo y no dejare que tengas esos recuerdos nunca más…-

-¿Me… me quieres, a pesar de todo?…- No puede evitar alejarse y mirar al moreno a los ojos, con una sensación de incertidumbre y desconfianza.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?- Se miran. Sin el calor del moreno, Draco vuelve a sentir frío y se arrebuja contra la manta.

-Porque soy un cobarde. Porque siento miedo de cerrar los ojos en las noches…-

-Yo también tengo pesadillas sobre la guerra, pesadillas donde veo a través de los ojos de Voldemort…- con una de sus morenas manos, toma una de las esquinas de la manta y juega con el dobladillo. –Mi mente…- suspira, exhalando el aire con fuerza. –Mi mente estaba conectada con la de Voldemort, muchas veces veía lo que hacía, lo que sentía o lo que pensaba.- dice con voz decidida. –Una vez incluso, vi a través de los ojos de su serpiente…-

-Esa es una de las grandes diferencias que hay entre los dos.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tú te enfrentas a la realidad con valentía, eres valiente Harry, siempre lo has sido. En cambio yo me escondo y trato de evadirme.- Draco lo mira y por el gesto en su rostro, por lo brillante de esa mirada, está casi seguro de que Harry sabe a qué se refiere: sexo. Con Harry, con Terry, con chicos de disco.

-Yo estaré ahí para ti…- espeta seguro, con decisión, tomando el rostro del rubio para remarcar sus palabras.

-¿Estarás?- su cuerpo tiembla. Se ha sentido increíblemente vulnerable toda la noche y manifestarse explícitamente sobre ese tema, lo desequilibra.

-Si, siempre…-

-Esa noche que te propuse quedarme aquí, se cumplían cinco años de la muerte de mis padres…- comienza.

-Si… lo sabía…- murmura inesperadamente y toda idea en la mente del rubio, se corta.

-¡¿Lo sabías?- suelta, se aleja un poco más del moreno. –Sabías que yo estaba destrozado y aún así…- jadea.

-Traté de darte lo que necesitabas…- responde.

-Follar conmigo. Así de paso te sacabas las ganas… joder. ¡Joder!- Tiembla y se encoge en su lugar en el sofá, endeble, gastado y aturdido.

-Draco…-

-No sabes cuánto necesité de ti esa noche…- esquiva la mano que trata de tocarlo. Va a decirlo, va a desahogarse de todo ese mal trago. –No quería regresar a mi departamento, tenía miedo y estaba destrozado, ¡esa noche no podía regresar y enfrentarme sólo a todos esos fantasmas! Quería quedarme aquí, contigo… ¡Yo te necesitaba!-

-¡No lo sabía!… sabía que estabas mal por lo de tus padres, pero cuando me propusiste quedarte aquí…- El moreno se deslizó en el sofá, un poco más cerca de él. –No parecía lo correcto. Supuse que querías dejar de pensar en tus padres… y en todo lo que te estaba pasando y tomé tus palabras literalmente, por eso… tener sexo, sólo por que sí, no me parecía bien.-

-¿Y cuando me desperté en tú cama?,- exclama -no habían pasado ni quince minutos y ya te habías levantado… ¡me habías dejado sólo!, con mis pesadillas, con Lucius…-

-No lo sabía, Draco… ¡no lo sabía!… en serio…- contesta. –¡Me gustabas, estaba enamorado de ti y no sabía como ayudarte en un momento así! Tuve que llamar a Hermione y decirle qué estaba sucediendo, que estabas conmigo y yo no sabía qué hacer…- Harry finalmente toma una de sus manos y la acaricia suave, cariñosa, apreciativamente. –Mi cabeza era un caos y sólo me levanté a eso, de verdad… y no sabía qué pasaba por tu cabeza, no sabía casi nada de ti. Si lo hubiese sabido…-

Se quedan en silencio. Después de un rato, el rubio asiente y Harry lo abraza de nuevo. Lo presiona contra su cuerpo, acomodándose ambos bajo la manta, calentándose y reconfortándose. Draco siente una de las manos del moreno enredada en sus cabellos, acariciándole la piel de la nuca. Dulce, languideciente. La otra mano sube y baja por su espalda. El rubio vuelve a aferrarse a él, empuñando su sweter en sus manos, apoyando su frente en el poderoso cuello del moreno. Respira su olor varonil, su olor a calma, a valentía, a justicia, a auror, a Héroe.

-El valor no se falsifica, Harry, es una virtud que escapa a toda hipocresía.- murmura para él. Y a pesar de que no sabe por qué lo ha dicho, espera que el moreno sepa ver a qué se refiere.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti…- escucha. Draco se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos. –Espera, deja que me acuerde bien… sino haré el ridículo.- sonríe y pone cara de concentración. -Nunca dejes de sonreír,- comienza y su voz se escucha con solemnidad. -ni siquiera cuando estés triste… porque nunca sabes quien se pueda enamorar de tu sonrisa.- Toma su pálido rostro con ambas manos, acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares y entonces, presiona un casto beso sobre sus labios. –Yo me enamore de tu sonrisa antes, ahora lo estoy mucho más… mucho, mucho más.-

-Yo también te quiero…- murmura. Incitando otro beso, suave, tierno, tranquilo, sin ese fuego desesperado de antes. Era un beso que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, para extenderse, para profundizarse, para que haya de todo, para que se conjuguen sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

Se mantienen allí, abrazados, estrecha y cálidamente, por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?, tienes cara de cansado…- siente un susurro junto a su oído, el rubio sólo asiente. Eso se escuchaba bien. –Si quieres podemos dormir en mi habitación, aunque actualmente paso más en la nuestra…- 'La nuestra', piensa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La nuestra me gusta…- responde.

-Bien, vamos…-

-Lo siento…- dice en la oscuridad, su voz un poco adormilada ya. Ambos acostados, abrazados, en la cama que lo inició todo.

-¿Por qué?- escucha.

-Por todas estas escenas… colmadas de ridículo y vergüenza…- musita y entonces siente una mano acariciar su mejilla. El rubio no puede evitarlo y se presiona contra esa palma tibia.

-Tranquilo. No hay por qué sentirse ridículo o avergonzado…- comenta con un tono que a Draco lo reconforta enormemente. –Y me fascina que hagas eso…- ronronea y el rubio termina abriendo los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad puede ver dos pupilas brillantes mirarlo directamente. Como los dilatados ojos de un gato en la noche. Draco sonríe ampliamente y besa su palma.

-Buenas noches.-

***35***

Cuando despierta y por fin abre los ojos, siente el suave y entristecido sol de invierno entrar por la ventana, las cortinas completamente descorridas. Apenas tibio y un poco melancólico, pero no incorrecto o desagradable. Pero… espera, donde se supone debe estar el cuerpo de Harry, a su lado, sobre la cama, hay sólo un espacio vacío, frío… Recuerda rápidamente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior…

-El dijo que me quería…- se dice a sí mismo, intentando contener la avalancha de desesperanza. Suspira largamente y trata de tranquilizarse, calmarse. Hace a un lado sus recelos y finalmente se levanta. Vacilante. Incierto.

Avanza por el conocido pasillo de madera dorada y luminosa, reconoce la puerta del baño principal y mira detenidamente un par de puertas más, unas que nunca había querido investigar. Imagina que una de esas habitaciones debe ser el cuarto de Harry. Se aleja de ahí y baja por las escaleras de siempre, sabe dónde está la cocina-comedor y que hay otras entradas, nunca las ha revisado, pero sabe que son las otras habitaciones de una casa. Quizás un estudio, una despensa, una bodega o un armario… entonces ve una puerta abierta y la voz de Harry se escucha por ella. Suspira con algo parecido al alivio. Es el living donde estuvieron la noche anterior. Con la luz del día entrando por los amplios ventanales, puede apreciar la decoración y los detalles, antes ignorados. Una enorme fotografía mágica sobre la chimenea abarca toda su mirada, por algunos segundos. Draco sabe que son Lily y James Potter, abrazados, sonrientes, moviéndose entre hojas de otoño, junto a la fuente de cemento, en el patio central de Hogwarts.

-… si es mucho problema, conéctate con el idiota de Boot. Que él le avise a Zabini.- El moreno estaba de espaldas, inclinado de rodillas sobre la chimenea.

-Lo haré. ¿Pero está todo bien?- Y esa, era la voz de Granger.

-Si, todo bien…- Draco detenido junto al marco de la puerta, podía escuchar su sonrisa.

-Todos nos preocupamos cuando no apareciste para la fiesta de año nuevo.- escuchó un airado suspiro, desde el otro lado de la conexión Flu. –Ya sabes como son los Weasley, la mayoría se alarmó un poco. Pero supuse que andabas tras Malfoy… después de lo que hablaste con Zabini, hasta yo estaba un poco inquieta.-

-Si, lo sé… pero ahora todo está bien. De verdad.-

-Supongo que no vendrás hoy…-

-No… quizás mañana. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Draco.-

-Claro, claro, no hay problema. Yo le diré a Ron y a los chicos.-

-Gracias Hermione.-

-Por fin te escuchas contento, Harry… ese es el mejor pago.- el moreno ríe.

-Ya debo cortar, quisiera…- Entonces se gira un poco, mirando hacia atrás, el rubio supone que sólo quería indicar que debía marcharse. Pero sus miradas chocan y Harry le sonríe abiertamente. –Debo irme, Draco ya está despierto…- voltea hacia las brazas verduscas.

-Dale mis saludos.- escuchan ambos. Draco quisiera responder, pero sólo se queda ahí, parado y en silencio.

-En tu nombre, Hermione. Adiós.-

-Adiós, Harry.-

Cuando las brazas regresan a su cálido color rojo, propio de una chimenea encendida, Harry se levanta y Draco por fin se acerca. Esos ojos verdes lo devoran de arriba abajo, apreciativamente, recorriendo cada detalle de su cuerpo. El rubio no puede evitar hacer un registro mental sobre lo entusiasta que se pone Harry, cuando lo ve utilizar sólo ropa interior y una de las camisetas negras del moreno.

-Lo siento,- dice, abrazándolo por la cintura. –tenía que comunicarme con Hermione.- Draco sólo asiente. Sintiéndose contento y ligero, porque el moreno aún lo quiera. Que lo de ayer, realmente no era sólo un sueño. –Zabini habló conmigo un par de veces, él quería saber si te había visto estos días. Supongo que tú no te has comunicado con tus amigos.-

-No mucho, la verdad.- comenta. –Nos reunimos para navidad… pero…- se levanta de hombros.

-Espero que no te moleste, le dije a Hermione que le avisara.- Draco niega, hundido en esos ojos verdes, en esas pupilas brillantes y tan vivas. Y esta seguro de que nunca se cansará de mirarlas. Sonríe tranquilo. Por fin en calma y satisfecho. Siente que está comenzando a encaminar todos esos sentimientos horribles e inquietantes que lo han estado atizando esos días. Siente que Harry le comprende, que sabe y entiende sobre la culpa que lo embarga, las penas que lo acongojan… y es como si le ayudara a llevar el peso. Porque él no le juzga, ni le dice que simplemente lo olvide… porque Harry es mejor que cualquier anti-depresivo, eso lo puede jurar.

-¿No irás con tus amigos?-

-No… quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Aún hay cosas que quiero saber de ti, cosas que debemos conversar…- dice e inclinándose sobre Draco, apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro y rodea su cintura con ambos brazos. –Nuestro problema es que nunca nos hemos sabido comunicar… quiero arreglar eso.- Apretándolo fuerte entre sus potentes brazos, esos fuertes bíceps y fibrosos antebrazos, Harry se yergue y el rubio es cargado en vilos. Rápidamente acomoda sus piernas en torno a la cintura del auror y se deja mantener ahí, con el rostro de Harry hundido en su cuello. –Quiero saber todo de ti…- Draco suelta una risa por la nariz. En otras circunstancias ese comentario lo habría molestado, por impertinente e intruso; a estas alturas y siendo Harry quien lo dice, esas palabras le calientan el corazón.

-Es primero de enero…- dice. Harry levanta el rostro y le mira. –Feliz año nuevo.-

-Feliz año.- sonríen ambos. –Unm… ¿novio?…-

-¿Novio?- le mira con las cejas levantadas. -¿Esa es alguna clase de proposición?- ríe. –Qué falta de formalidad.- pero antes que el moreno diga algo más, Draco le besa tiernamente. Toma su labio inferior y lo muerde apenas. Incitador. –Pero está bien… novio.- dice sobre sus labios, antes de fundirse en un beso más intenso y entregado.

Unas inesperadas pisadas en la entrada del living, los hace girar, rompiendo por un momento todo ese meloso ambiente lleno de sonrisas y miradas tiernas.

-Ah, él es-

-¡Oh! ¡Señorito amo Malfoy!- se exaltó la pequeña criatura –¡Nieto de la queridísima ama Walburga e hijo de la honorable ama Narcisa!, ¡de la respetable casa de los Black y!-

-¡Kreacher!- Draco se sobresalta… y no puede evitar la sonrisa.

-El desayuno está servido… amo Potter.- responde a regañadientes.

-Bien, gracias…- el elfo inclina la cabeza hasta el suelo, solemnemente, antes de desaparecer con un crack.

-Interesante elfo domestico…- el rubio se ríe y niega un par de veces con la cabeza. Se ha roto el dulce y romántico ambiente, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no se siente vulnerable o humillado, ni debe regresar a su departamento y esperar a que Harry lo rapte otra vez. Se deshace del abrazo del moreno y se encamina hacia el pasillo. –Necesito una ducha…- lo suelta al aire, como quien no quiere la cosa. Elevando una de sus cejas, en un gesto que Draco había creído perdido en la absorbente nebulosa de su desgracia y la infelicidad.

Antes de llegar a la escalera, Harry ya estaba atrás de él, buscando su contacto.

***36***

Con el tiempo Draco deja su pequeño departamento en el mundo muggle. Regresar a él era como tocar la superficie de la decadente desgracia, de una literal indigencia espiritual y emocional… sí, de la depresión. No puede estar en su habitación sin dedicarle un pequeño segundo al recuerdo de su padre, de su madre, a la larga lista de seres humanos enganchados a la esquiva realidad, al mundo de los mártires y a los recuerdos que se desvanecen con el tiempo. Sólo cuando Harry ocupa un lado de su cama, un lado de su mente y su corazón, logra un quiebre en esa terrible dirección obligada… pero Harry no siempre estaba con él. Y la necesidad de ambos, compartiendo el escaso tiempo entre la Universidad y la Academia de Aurores, los lleva a visitarse continuamente en Grimmauld Place, el Valle de Godric o el departamento de Draco… Hasta que el moreno le propone vivir en la antigua Mansión de los Black, indefinidamente. El viejo Kreacher y el cuadro Walbuga Black fueron los más felices.

Con el paso de los meses Draco se da cuenta que Harry Potter es un hombre de continuo contacto, de caricias a todas horas y en todos lugares, de cálidos gestos de manos, de nariz acariciando el borde de su oreja o labios deslizándose por sus sienes, en un toque despreocupado pero increíblemente íntimo. Draco se da cuenta que Harry es un hombre que necesita dar y recibir cariño, un poco como él mismo. Es extraño, dado su opuesto comportamiento pasado. Pero sin darse cuenta, el rubio se adapta enseguida.

Inicialmente sólo se encuentran los dos, públicamente en el mundo muggle o privadamente en el mágico. No se aíslan de sus amigos, pero prefieren fortalecer esta incipiente relación antes de involucrar dos grupos, antes enemistados. Cuando en abril, Harry se gradúa de auror, junto a Ronald Weasley y varios de sus amigos de Griffindor y ese grupo del ED, Draco sabe que ver a sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts es imprescindible. Y nunca lo dijo, pero estaba asustado y nervioso. Ir al auditórium de la Academia de Aurores, rodeado de magos y brujas que lo miraban y apuntaban con sus dedos acusadores… sintiéndose como una alimaña, era un negro y terrible paréntesis en medio del cálido color que había estado viviendo hasta entonces. Para su sorpresa y enorme consuelo, fue Hermione Granger parada a su lado, quien lo ayudó a aguantar esas dos horas de ceremonia. Incluso cuando ese pequeño cabroncillo de Creevey, se le lanzó a Harry como gato hambriento por un filete de carne.

¿Pertenencia? ¡Oh, sí!, estaba volviendo a sentir lo que era pertenecerle a alguien y que alguien te pertenezca… y obviamente, los celos que van en medio.

-Gracias por venir…- escucha y siente la nariz de piel suave de Harry, acariciar los contornos de su oreja. Ambos protegidos por las personas de su grupo más cercano. –Te amo…- susurra y le da un beso fugaz en el borde de su frente. Entonces Harry sigue hablando de no sé qué con el resto de sus amigos, uno de sus brazos enfundado en la túnica de gala de los aurores, sobre los hombros del rubio.

Simplemente con eso, Draco se olvida de cualquier mal rato, de las miradas de incredulidad que les lanzan los pocos magos que los ven juntos, de Creevey y Goldstein que andan pululando por ahí. Se olvida que está la familia Weasley al completo y un Ronald con el cual nunca se ha llevado especialmente bien… Se olvida de todo y simplemente sonríe, satisfecho y orgulloso de su novio.

A pesar de su recelo inicial, es bueno eso de sentirse enamorado, aunque signifique entregar el corazón y dejar que alguien más haga lo que desee con él. Aunque signifique una dependencia y una entrega inconmensurable, atención y una confianza ciega. Necesidad, protección, pertenencia, celos. A pesar de todas esas emociones incontrolables, ¡ama estar enamorado!

A pesar de la insidiosa portada de El Profeta, al día siguiente de la graduación… ¡ama al jodido Niño-que-vivió y nadie podrá convencerlo de lo contrario!

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Antes de despedirme un agradecimiento ENORME a todas las personas que han comentado y un abrazo especial a quienes me dieron su consejo en estos momentos de… 'desquiciamiento', no se preocupen, la úlcera está bajo control… XD

NesSLY, Proserpinah, Profesora McGonagall, Tabora, Ahgness Black, Nemesis Crow, Murtilla, xJacquieX, Darysnape, Siosek Mayfair, Vivaelanime, Randa1, Karla y Mia Oshea. ¡Así que de regalo para ustedes: este capitulo!, ¡que ha sido el más largo hasta ahora! =D

Y nos queda el último, que es la colita de éste, (de hecho era uno solo pero preferí partirlo) y terminamos (¡Yeh!) con toda esta cursilería… todos sabemos que el período de 'Luna de Miel' es, rosa y babosa a morir XD…

Así que nada, ¡nos leemos la próxima semana!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

Antes que nada: ¡gracias a todas/os por leer, por comentar, por todo el apoyo y por seguir esta pequeña historia hasta ahora!

Como ya les había prometido, esta es la 'otra parte' del capitulo que tuve que cortar… es que, siendo Draco tan 'activo' durante todo el fic, no podemos dejarlo sin una última vez =D, el muy desvergonzado…

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>***37***<p>

Sábado 5 de junio.

Noche calurosa y abarrotada de turistas muggles, paseando y buscando un lindo lugar dónde cenar. Por la ubicación céntrica y la fachada modernista de VinC, parece el lugar ideal, casi cómo un imán para el público… y que conste que no tiene ningún encantamiento de atracción. Por suerte Draco es amigo de todo el personal del restaurante y no se le hace difícil conseguir una mesa, para celebrar su cumpleaños número veinticuatro con su flamante novio. Solos los dos, libres para besuquearse en público si es que lo desean.

Después del corro de saludos y deseos de feliz cumpleaños por parte de todo el personal y una que otra mirada incrédula hacia el nunca bien ponderado Héroe de Guerra, por fin ambos se sientan en una esquina alejada y discreta. Una mesa redonda con un asiento tipo sofá esquinero, de cuero negro.

-No sabía que Goyle tuviese un restaurante…- dice Harry, mirando todo el amplio lugar y el rubio puede ver claramente cómo los ojos del moreno se van deteniendo en los pequeños detalles: murallas verdes Slytherin con diseños arabescos en negro, algunas fotos mágicas pero sin movimiento de estudiantes de Hogwarts, un banderín y una camiseta de Quidditch de Slytherin enmarcadas, un juego de plumas de escribir colgadas en un estuche de vidrio en la pared, incluso había un par de cromos –evidentemente vacíos- enmarcados. Todo de origen mágico, pero dispuesto para ojos muggles. –Slytherin hasta la médula…-

-Originalmente no fue diseñado así, pero con el tiempo, todos fuimos dejando cosas, recuerdos, objetos importantes, pedazos de nosotros…- Draco sabía que su madre le habría golpeado la mano con una varilla, pero siguió deslizando los dedos por el borde de su copa de vino. –De esa forma se hizo más hogareño… y supongo que también les ayuda a adaptarse a los chicos hijos de mortifagos, que Greg contrata.-

-Me gusta, tiene bastante estilo…-

-A Greg le alegrará saberlo…- sonríe con entusiasmo, seguro le gustará aún más si se lo dice Harry en persona. –A propósito…- comienza. –espero que Pansy ya haya hablado contigo…-

-¿Sobre qué?- responde rápida y sospechosamente.

-Ella me organiza mi fiesta sorpresa, todos los años. Sé que éste año la temática será el rojo… ya sabes, rojo Griffindor, porque eres mi novio y todo eso…- Harry le mira con las cejas perdidas bajo su cabello negro. –Venga, no te preocupes… sus fiestas tienen de sorpresa, lo mismo que yo de inocente…-

-¿En serio?- El rubio le responde con un gesto de picardía. –Está bien. Sí, habló conmigo. Quedamos en que ella lo organizaría en Grimmauld Place, para mañana en la noche. El domingo no es el mejor día de la semana, pero a estas alturas no hay muchas opciones. Aplazarlo hasta el próximo fin de semana sería como mucho…- dice haciendo un mohín. –También me ofreció… invitar a algunos… de mis amigos.- A Draco le encantaba lo cuidadoso que era a veces Harry, para decirle algunas cosas.

-Claro, sería genial…- Y ahora parece sorprendido, Harry era tan inocente. –Me llevo bastante bien con Granger y con Lovegood y ya no sentimos aversión mutua con Weasley. Longbottom fue bastante cortés conmigo durante tu graduación… incluso tu amigo irlandés fue simpático.-

-¿Seamus?- cuestiona con ojos entrecerrados, luego frunce el ceño. -Mmh… si, si, simpático, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a él. Ese jodido calienta camas… se mete con todo lo que tenga un agujero.-

-Esa boquita tuya…- se ríe.

-Sólo digo que tengas cuidado.- imprime aún mayor énfasis en la arruga entre sus cejas. Es verdad, Harry podía llegar a ser realmente celoso.

-Entonces,- dice Draco y se desliza por el asiento, más cerca a Harry. –¿debo decirte que tengas cuidado con Creevey?- le susurra en el oído y le besa castamente, en la mejilla.

-¿Ah?… ¡Oh!, ¡celos!- Draco se hace el desentendido y ambos terminan sonriendo. –Lo sé, él ha estado un poco obsesionado conmigo desde Hogwarts… el chico es agradable y lo ha pasado mal con… ya sabes… pero es un poco cargante, bastante cargante de hecho. Siempre sobre mí y mirándome con adoración… a veces es molesto.-

-Es bueno que te moleste… así me siento más tranquilo.- y vuelve a sonreír. Draco se siente como un idiota, lleva cinco meses con la misma tonta sonrisa pegada al rostro. Los mismos cinco meses que llevan de relación. No es la sonrisa de antes, fácil y actuada, ésta es sincera e irresistible. Y es que adora sonreírle, porque al moreno le encanta verlo así. Al rubio le encanta coquetearle, engatusarlo y dedicarle gestos maliciosos, porque a Harry le encanta ser seducido… y aunque no han tenido sexo real, desde aquella fatídica noche, el año pasado, han disfrutado dulcemente con un preámbulo incesante, infinito.

-Ahora eres tú quien debe hacerme sentir tranquilo.- le levanta una rubia ceja en gesto incomprensible y Harry hace un mohín. -¿El idiota de Boot? También va a estar en tu fiesta…-

-Ah… él es y siempre ha sido, sólo un amigo.-

-Pero él… tú sabes…-

-Sí, lo sé y por eso lo estimo mucho más. Pero siempre fui honesto con él, yo no lo quería de esa manera… de la manera que te quiero a ti.- Parece que eso es suficiente, porque el rostro de Harry se ilumina. -¿Ya estas tranquilo?-

-Mmh… creo que quizás… tal vez…- Draco toma su rostro y lo besa. Un embriagante beso sabor a vino tinto. Ha dicho cuánto adora besar a Harry, sí, lo adora. Por Merlín bendito, que lo adora. –Ahora sí…- El rubio desliza sus labios apenas tocando los del moreno, pequeños contactos sutiles y con gusto a más. –Como me gustas…- lo escucha suspirar.

-Aprovecha todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para convencerte…- le dice en son de broma, aún sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, Draco…- siente la mano del moreno enredada en sus cabellos, acariciándole la nuca. –De verdad te amo…-

Se miran largamente a los ojos y Draco se pierde en esa expresiva mirada, exuberante y límpida, resplandeciente y resuelta. Después de cinco meses puede leer cada rincón de ella y se siente conmovido cada vez que lo hace. Porque ha descubierto que su mirada es honesta, siempre ha sido honesta y el rubio puede ver cuánto desea de él, cuánto lo anhela, cuánto ha entregado de si mismo y cuan feliz se siente estando ambos así… Draco no siente vergüenza de sonreír como el idiota afortunado que es.

-Me gusta como tu sonrisa alcanza tus ojos… Ojala hubiese visto éste lado de ti, mientras estábamos en Hogwarts.-

-Eres un cursi…- se mofa un poco, pero agradece el cumplido. –Pero sabes que ese Draco es distinto a mí, al de ahora…- dice, mirando cómo Graham Pritchard sirve los platos a una pareja de ancianos muggles, a dos mesas de distancia. Luce tranquilo y le sonríe amablemente a la mujer, que parece estar diciéndole algo. –…A pesar de las malas experiencias, de todo lo que pasó durante la guerra y del agujero en el cual estuve metido los últimos años…- Harry lo mira, de esa forma comprensiva y confortante, Draco no puede más que dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Esta bien, todo está bien ahora. –creo que ahora soy mucho mejor…- No todo era flores y momentos maravillosos, pero las cosas parecían estar por fin en su lugar. Vivir una vida relativamente tranquila, pensar en el futuro sin tener miedo. Amar, tomar la mano de Harry, dormir, estudiar o desayunar junto a él… aplicar hechizos de lustrado a sus cinturones o a sus botas de piel de dragón. Cosas tan insignificantes podían llenar y enderezar su vida hasta tal punto…

-Siempre has sido bueno, Draco.- replica y el rubio entiende, nunca ha sido malo… siempre ha sido un extraño y vibrante gris.

-Algo que no sabía en ese tiempo era que, la persona más influenciable con la que hablas todo el día, eres tú mismo, así que debes tener cuidado acerca de lo que te dices…-

-¿Chaplin o Shakespeare?-

-Zig Ziglar…-

-Ya sé por qué te llevas tan bien con Hermione.- Harry se rió burlonamente y Draco se hizo el indignado, mientras Graham les servía sus pedidos.

-¿Puedes creer que este energúmeno me esté comparando con Hermione Granger?- Draco miró al Slytherin, mientras éste rellenaba sus copas de vino.

-¿Y eso no es bueno?- dijo suspicazmente, el chico. –Aclamaciones, atenciones, favores, confianzas, ya sabes… además la chica es inteligente.-

-¡Ahí lo tienes!-

-Me quejaré con el dueño, Pritchard… ¡que falta de lealtad!-

Después de la cena y con la tercera copa de vino en las manos, Harry Potter le entregó su regalo de cumpleaños. Deslizando sobre la mesa, con unas extrañamente temblorosas manos, lo que parecía ser una contundente carpeta de fibra azul, con el logo del Ministerio de Magia. Draco lo había mirado sin saber qué decir, que pensar y a qué atenerse. Los brillantes y comprensivos ojos de Harry, lo instaron a deslizar la tapa… el primer pergamino, amarillento y de bordes doblados, mostraban sus datos, línea de sangre y una vieja fotografía suya, cuando tenía dieciséis. Era la carpeta con todo su caso, desde su captura al finalizar la guerra, su juicio ante el Wizengamot, toda declaración, prueba e información de su inocencia, completamente detallada. Incluso la declaración de Harry, cada palabra, cada pequeño espacio de silencio, su balbuceo adolescente y sus abstractos puntos suspensivos. Todo estaba ahí, con pelos y señales. Además estaba registrada la incautación de las cuentas Malfoy en Gringotts, la confiscación de todas las propiedades en Inglaterra, figurando cada objeto implicado en la expropiación de sus bienes… un baúl de 25 kilogramos con doscientos ochenta y tres unidades de juguetes infantiles… trece unidades de capas de viaje… veintiséis unidades de plumas de escribir… incluso estaban detalladas las unidades de almohadas de su cama, la cantidad de pares de zapatos, sus corbatas, sus cofres y joyas, la cantidad de viales en su equipo de pociones. Todas las pertenencias que había tenido alguna vez, estaban ahí. Figurativos, abstractos, inalcanzables, como extrañas ilusiones de algo vagamente conocido… como las posesiones en una extraña y desdibujada vida pasada.

En otro apartado, se describían a consciencia las pertenencias de su madre y de su padre. Desde lo más valioso hasta lo más mundano, como el juego de pañuelos de encaje de su madre… y el baúl llena de correspondencia administrativa de su padre. Cuando llegó a la lista de pertenencias de Severus Snape, Draco miró a Harry confuso e incrédulo…

-Fuiste absuelto Draco, libre y sin culpa. Por eso te corresponden por derecho todas las cosas que estaban a tú nombre y la mitad de las posesiones de Lucius y Narcissa… la otra mitad, es innegable que el Ministerio no la va a soltar, como medida compensatoria.- le había dicho Harry, deslizando sus dedos nerviosamente por el pie de su copa de vino. –Pero por derecho mágico de herencia, te corresponde la mitad de los bienes de tus padres y la totalidad de los bienes de tú padrino, como único familiar reconocido.-

-¿Harry?-

-Si está en mis manos devolverte aunque sea un décimo de lo que te pertenece, lo haré. Lo juro por Merlín bendito. No sólo porque seas mi novio, sino porque es lo correcto…- carraspeo, -Lo hablé con Hermione y Dean Thomas, que está estudiando Leyes Mágicas,- Draco no podía dejar de mirarlo atentamente, -creemos que algunas leyes y decretos del Wizengamot han sido abusivos y atentan contra los derechos de herencia, líneas de bienes que están vinculados por sangre a-

-Sé lo que es el derecho de herencia, Harry…- dice, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, ansioso y ambivalente. –En otro tiempo, me habría sentido humillado y avergonzado de lo que estas insinuando,- menciona, -… de necesitar de alguien para que me salve de la pobreza… espera…- Draco levanta las manos, en cuanto ve a Harry saltar para seguramente, explicarse. –Por eso dije: en otro tiempo. Ahora, me pone nervioso pensar que este es tú regalo de cumpleaños… Pudiendo darme un reloj, un libro o una cena en el Caldero Chorreante, cualquier cosa material. Esto es demasiado…-

-Ni siquiera sé si realmente podré devolverte toda tu herencia, todo lo que te corresponde…-

-El simple hecho de que lo pienses, que lo prometas y lo intentes… sin importar el resultado,- mirándolo intensamente, lo toma de una de sus morenas manos y entrelaza sus dedos. –sea mucho o poco…- dice y tiene ganas de comérselo allí mismo. -…en el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente…- Harry se ríe y lo abraza apretadamente, besa su sien antes de despejar con su nariz, el cabello rubio sobre su oreja.

-Eso sí lo entiendo…- le escucha susurrar como un secreto.

***38***

Ese había sido su primer cumpleaños sorpresa Slytherin-Griffindor, de su corta y agitada vida. Y por sobre sus nulas expectativas, había resultado mejor que muchas. Mejor que los desmadres que se armaban en su Sala Común, mejor que su primer cumpleaños en libertad… sí, es cierto, todas ellas tenían un significado y un lugar especial en su corazón, pero la libertad sin máscaras, la absoluta sinceridad, la aceptación de aquellos que significaron 'el otro bando' y la sensación de recobrar su autoestima, eran infinitamente inigualables.

El hecho de poder mostrarse como el anfitrión de un lugar que le agradaba, al lado de un hombre que lo respaldaba, que lo apoyaba y lo amaba… era reconfortante. Poder presentar a sus amigos como su incomparable y descarnada única familia, le produjo orgullo y calidez. Poder estrechar la mano de Neville Longbottom y Ronald Weasley, le había provocado un extraño y acongojante sentimiento de aprobación, un retorno a ser él. Una catarsis.

Y a pesar de que al principio todo se había visto un poco tenso e incomodo, al finalizar la noche y después de varias copas de vino y whiskey de fuego, todo había resultado fácil, interesante y fluido, correcto y correspondiente. Como las dos caras de una misma moneda, como dos elementos simbiontes que se atraen y se repelen, que se extrañan y se necesitan a pesar de todo. Sabía por la cotilla de Pansy, que antes de comenzar la fiesta, Harry había amenazado a todos sus compañeros con cortarle los huevos a cualquiera que se pusiera idiota… y había mirado significativamente a algunos. Con eso, su protector novio seguramente se había ganado el beneplácito de su pequeña familia Slytherin.

Incluso, Harry se comportó civilizadamente cuando lo vio conversar con Terry. Aunque Draco sabía que tenía al castaño entre cejas… ¡Ah!, pero no por ello, el moreno se restringió en marcar territorio frente al Ravenclaw. El rubio fue muy consciente de todos los detalles, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, los varios besos sobre sus sienes, las risas y los ronroneos contra su oído, los abrazos, las caricias, la cercanía…

¿Es así como se siente…? ¿Tenía Draco el corazón de Harry en sus manos y podría hacer lo que desee con él?

Draco suspira en la noche calma, oscura, cálida. Todo estaba en silencio ya. Era muy tarde y mañana debía ir temprano a la Universidad, pero su cabeza se negaba a descansar… su cuerpo tampoco. Estaba alegre, satisfecho y sentía su piel picar de excitación. No quería ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero esperaba que todo siguiera así de bien, así de completo, así de increíble, de perfecto… aunque la vida era un ciclo en constante cambio, con alto y bajos, de lo bueno y lo malo. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero mientras pudiese estar así con Harry, lo aprovecharía hasta el último segundo.

-¿No puedes dormir?- escucha y siente el aliento a pasta dental del moreno, de costado frente a él.

-No…- susurra como si no quisiese perturbar el agradable silencio de la noche.

-Ven.- dice y Draco siente uno de sus brazos en su cintura, abrazándolo más apretadamente contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?-

-Puedes parecer dormido, pero tu cuerpo y tu mente han estado bullendo desde que nos acostamos. Es inquietante la energía que proyectas.-

-¿Te inquieto, ah?-

-Me inquieta que mañana no puedas levantarte para tú práctica.-

-Ahm… quizás lo que necesito es aplacar toda esta energía…- dice incitadoramente y desliza una de sus manos por el pecho desnudo del moreno, hacia su abdomen duro y musculoso. Sintiendo claramente bajo la yema de sus dedos, el vello incipiente, grueso, como un camino que avanza a través de su ombligo hasta perderse bajo la tela del pijama.

-Eso suena muy bien…- siente sus palabras sobre sus labios, como cálidos suspiros y roces suaves. La mano abandona su cintura y acaricia su mejilla, con los dedos peina hacia atrás sus cabellos rubios, pasando tras su oreja, tocando el borde de su frente o la base de su cuello y nuca.

-¿Aunque mañana tu turno comience temprano?- mete su mano dentro del pantalón de pijama del moreno. No usa bóxer… y esta comenzando a excitarse.

-Mañana solo debo reportarme con el jefe Bower. Mi turno hasta agosto será… vespertino…- dice antes de perderse en un beso intenso.

La fuerte boca de Harry toma sus labios dispuestos, apresándolo y reclamándolo, poseyendo su boca, acariciando su lengua y absorbiendo su aliento. Apropiándose completamente de él. Sumergiéndose en Draco, quien pierde la respiración a momentos, a quien le late con fuerza el corazón y quiere ser totalmente acariciado, tocado y pertenecerle al moreno con cada rincón de su cuerpo. Es lo que ha deseado durante el último tiempo, tomar todo del moreno y que El Salvador lo tome todo de él. No sólo sexo ardiente y salvaje, también caricias tiernas e íntimas y silencios cómplices. Donde los sentimientos se deslizan como por una cinta de Moebius y el dulce afecto embriagante, se vuelve en un vehemente bullir dentro de su cuerpo… deseando ese trozo de carne entre sus manos, partiéndolo, atravesándolo, llenándolo por dentro… mojando sus entrañas.

Afianza el contacto sobre el miembro de Harry y en ese instante de deliciosa electricidad, ambos buscan acercar sus cuerpos, enredar sus piernas, unir sus caderas y pechos. Ambos gimen ansiosamente y mientras Draco se arquea buscando más de la calidez, del aroma, de la esencia de Harry y el moreno ondula las caderas, frotándose, estimulándose, quemándose dentro de la palma del rubio. El moreno está tan duro, tan tieso, tan hinchado y grueso, tan caliente y húmedo… tan delicioso, erótico, tan brioso y carnal… que se le hace agua la boca.

-¡Ah!, Harry…- gime y casi no puede seguir hablando. El moreno literalmente le come la boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta hacerle doler, arder, dejándole la carne sensible y palpitante. Mientras se mueve frenéticamente, moliéndose la polla contra la mano de Draco.

-Dios Santo… ¡si!-

Entre movimientos ansiosos de brazos y piernas, terminan de quitarse la ropa, el simple pantalón de Harry y el ligero conjunto azul de Draco. El moreno se hace espacio entra las piernas pálidas y abrazándose ambos apretadamente, juntan sus pollas desnudas en un frenético vaivén de caderas yendo al encuentro, pelvis chocando y frotándose en medio de la humedad del sudor y el líquido lechoso, previo al orgasmo. Siente las manos de Harry manosearle toda la piel que tiene a su alcance, mientras Draco se retuerce y le araña la espalda con su mano desocupada… Eso era tan exquisito… Escuchar los gruñidos bajos y roncos, las vibraciones guturales, mientras el moreno se empujaba contra él… y Harry lo buscaba, lo necesitaba, lo poseía, lo acariciaba no solo con manos, sino también con sus labios, con su aliento, con su magia y sus ojos de exuberante verde, dilatados y cubiertos por la bruma de placer… Le miraba desde arriba, con ojos nublados y cautivados, recorriendo con ellos cada parte de su rostro…

Draco se removió… quería más. Quería entregarle más.

-Harry…- suspiro contra su oído, intentando retomar un poco el control sobre su cuerpo. –Harry, espera…-

-¿Ah?…- lo sintió respirar fuerte y enfocar sus ojos.

-Espera, sostente… sobre las rodillas…- dice, tomando las caderas de Harry y separándolo de él.

-¿Draco…?- lo escucha como un gruñido áspero, pero irremediablemente sensual. Y el rubio va descendiendo bajo su cuerpo, hacia los pies de la cama, retorciéndose, tocando y besando, dejando un camino de suaves caricias por el cuerpo del moreno.

-Sólo quédate sobre tus… rodillas…- besa su pectoral derecho y lame su pezón, –quiero…- dice y baja hasta su abdomen, succionando y arañando la piel firme con sus dientes, -quiero…- vuelve a repetir, alzando el rostro y viendo la cara del moreno, apenas ve el brillo de sus ojos a través de la oscuridad… y eso lo hipnotiza, el su rostro anhelante y lujurioso de Harry. Acaricia sus caderas fuertes, los músculos fibrosos y duros de sus piernas… y entonces siente que cae una gota de humedad cerca de su propio estómago, -quiero chupártela…-

-Gírate y yo… ¡ah! Merlín…- el rubio le toma y le acaricia los testículos, deslizando de vez en cuando los dedos por el perineo, mientras le metía la lengua en el ombligo y seguía bajando hacia esa enorme polla que ya goteaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Después,- dice, murmurando sobre la punta de ese glande mojado y ese líquido lechoso impregna sus labios de sabor, -podrás retribuírmelo…- se mete el duro tronco de carne y chupa. Mama y no se resiste a los ambates.

-¡Oh, si!- gruñe, separando las rodillas y empujar las caderas hacia abajo. La boca abierta de Draco se dejó penetrar y llenar, en el ángulo adecuado y con los músculos relajados, Harry se enterró resbalando hasta chocar con lo más profundo de la garganta del rubio. -¡Ah! Dios, ¡joder si!- Draco a veces sentía su voz amortiguada por la almohada o quizás por sus brazos. Sólo sabía que Harry se escuchaba angustiado e intentaba disimular el volumen de sus jadeos.

El rubio se dejaba penetrar la boca con completa soltura, aunque a veces lo asaltaba alguna arcada, especialmente cuando sentía líquido bajar por su garganta o cuando la punta de la polla golpeaba su úvula. Entonces detenía las caderas y sólo chupaba la cabeza con intensidad, como si quisiera exprimirle todo ese salado y pastoso jugo seminal. Y acariciaba sus huevos, suavemente sintiendo las rugosidades del escroto o jalando los testículos endurecidos, esparciendo la saliva que Draco sentía, escurría de su boca. Luego Harry volvía a penetrarle la boca, empujando las caderas hacia la cama, apretando los músculos y forzándose a alcanzar lo más profundo que pudiese… el rubio casi podía sentir como su cabeza era presionada y casi rebotaba sobre el colchón.

Cuando sintió a Harry tensarse, lo detuvo y se separó.

-¿Qué…? Dios mío,- gime Harry, con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y una larga polla goteante, colgando entre sus piernas. -no puedes dejarme así… Draco, joder…-

-No…- besa el interior del muslo derecho, -¿lubricante o hechizo?- le da una nalgada antes de deslizarse hasta los pies de la cama americana. Entonces se arrodilla en el suelo, sobre el montón de mantas y sábanas revueltas y mira el rostro del moreno, a través del arco de sus muslos.

-Pensé…- dice con voz sufriente, lastimosa y se deja caer a un lado, su miembro se balancea rígidamente como una vara de madera, -que no querías tener sexo por un tiempo…- suspira.

-Ha pasado casi un año, Harry… ven.- toma su mano y lo ayuda a sentarse en el borde, -El próximo mes es la conmemoración de la muerte mis padres.- comenta, con los brazos descansando sobre el colchón. Luciendo relajado y dispuesto, a pesar de la tensión en su propio miembro.

-Un año…- Draco siente claramente, cómo el pulgar del moreno le acaricia la piel hinchada y maltratada de sus labios, el ardor y la hipersensibilidad de su carne, le dicen cuán firmes y seguros son los apéndices de su novio… pero el rubio no quiere que ese paréntesis enfríe la situación…

-Harry…- se eleva un poco sobre sus rodillas, apoyando las manos sobre los duros muslos del moreno y empinándose toma sus labios, besándolo intensamente, mientras lo arrastraba hacia él. –Ponme el… ¡ah!- ¡Oh! Merlín bendito, cómo amaba cuando esa áspera mano de auror lo masturbaba. –El hechizo, Harry… ya no aguanto…-

-Draco…-

-Párteme… dámelo duro, Harry, párteme a la mitad…- culebrea, sabiendo que al moreno le gusta ser incitado. Palabras vulgares y gesto ansioso.

-Eres…- con la misma mano que antes le había acariciado la polla, le metió un dedo en el culo y le aplicó el hechizo lubricante, sin varita, sin convocarlo con palabras, sólo su mente y sus hábiles dedos –la cosa más hermosa y sexy que haya conocido… en mi vida…- Draco se deshacía entre sus brazos, la sensualidad del cuerpo fuerte del moreno, sus besos demandantes y vehementes, su voz ronca murmurando contra su oído, la deliciosa humedad y la ardiente fricción de ese par de dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo todo. Quería que Harry se viniera dentro de él… -Amo cada parte de ti…-

Draco se lanza contra el borde de la cama, aún arrodillado, las caderas en alto y con el pecho sobre el colchón, con las piernas abiertas, exponiendo y dándole plena accesibilidad a Harry, quien todavía con los dedos dentro suyo, se le aproxima por detrás. Siente el aliento de la respiración agitada del moreno, sobre su piel húmeda de sudor. Siente la voz gruesa, enronquecida, como los gruñidos de un animal enardecido de pasión y sangre ardiente hirviendo por sus venas, pero murmurándole palabras tan amorosas, tan tiernas, que Draco tiembla y gime necesitado. El moreno lo tiene empujando desesperadamente las caderas hacia el encuentro de esos dedos, lo tiene jadeando y retorciéndose, mientras Harry le susurra con voz depravada, llena de oscura necesidad, que es hermoso, que adora su piel pálida, su voz temblorosa, que le gusta cómo se arquea su espalda… que lo ama y que siempre lo amará…

-Por-por favor…- lloriquea contra la arrugada sábana, que ya ha sacado de los bordes del colchón. –Te quiero, ¡ah!… ¡te nec-cesito!… ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!-

… y Draco siguió pronunciando su nombre y llamándolo, mientras sentía al moreno quitar los dedos, apegar el pecho contra su espalda y tomar sus caderas. Jadea y se remueve entre ansioso e incomodo, reconociendo la deliciosa sensación de esa estaca de carne abriéndose pasó dentro de su cuerpo, forzando sus músculos, friccionando sus entrañas y dejándolo sentir cada vena, cada protuberancia… Incluso, la rígida capucha de carne rosada del glande… podía sentirlo tocar, rozar su próstata… ¡Oh, Merlín!

-¡Harry! ¡Dioses!- gimotea, lloriquea en completa agonía, abrazado precariamente a las sábanas. -¡Ah!, ¡ah!… ¡Ah!…-

-Estas…- siente cómo le entierra los dedos en las caderas, como bufa contra su oído y a veces le muerde los hombros, -…apretado, tan apretado…-

-¡Joder!, ¡joder, Harry!- siente que se ahoga, la respiración rápida, entrecortada y caliente se le atora en la garganta, mientras jadea, buscando aire con el rostro hundido contra el colchón. Sus pulmones se sientes sofocados y ardientes, exhalando al ritmo del vaivén cadencioso de esas caderas golpeando sus nalgas y esa inmensa polla partiéndole el anillo del culo.

El delicioso sonido húmedo de la lubricación, de los huevos de Harry chocando contra su carne, el sensual y electrizante sonido de los gemidos, de los jadeos necesitados.

-San-to-Merlín-bennn-dito-de-Dios- escucha.

Siente una mordida especialmente fuerte, dolor, excitación… y de pronto se encuentra erizado, con la espalda dolorosamente arqueada, mirando con los ojos desenfocados un punto lejano, en la pared cercana al techo. Esta llegando al doloroso punto al borde del orgasmo y ni siquiera se ha tocado la polla… y le duele, la siente tirante, pero… ¡Oh Dioses! Harry vuelve a darle _allí_, tantas veces, tan rápido, tan duro, tan seguido, tan fuerte, tan enloquecedoramente… tan…

Gimotea desesperado, ahogado, sofocado, hundido en el angustioso frenesí y la violencia del fuego… del ansia… la locura… Vehemencia.

-¡Harry! ¡Mnh!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!- araña el colchón. Gime y culebrea.

-Mme voy a correr…- lo escucha gruñir cerca de su oído -Draco, me vengo… dentro…- siente la mano derecha deslizarse desde su adolorida cadera hacia su garganta expuesta. Esa enorme mano agarra casi gentil, casi fuerte, su cuello extendido. Su pálido rostro alzado, aún con la mirada nublada…

-¡Si!, ¡así, así!- dos dedos ascienden por su barbilla y el rubio los atrapa con su lengua, los lame y los chupa, cuando entran en su boca. -¡Ah!, ¡mhn!- mete una mano y comienza a masturbarse con dolorosa rapidez, siguiendo el ritmo de las enloquecidas estocadas. –Córrete, córrete dentro… quiero sentirte, Merlín, quiero-¡ah!-

La vehemencia se vuelve desesperada y ya no percibe sensación más allá del ardor en el culo y la molestia que el mismo se producía, en su propio miembro… pero necesitaba liberarse…

Como un golpe atronador sobre una zona de su cuerpo espacialmente sensible, Draco sintió el último impulso contra su próstata… y en un abatido acto reflejo, su mano estrujó su polla hasta la saciedad… entonces todo se fue a negro y se vino como en una agotadora fuerza sobrehumana, apretando cada músculo de su cuerpo, constriñendo sus nervios y exprimiendo ese exquisito pedazo de Harry… vaciándolo dentro de él… caliente, espesa, viscosa esencia, estremecedora simiente. Íntima, deliciosa. Siente su presencia, palpable, como un extrañado peso que se remueve y se desliza, acariciante, por las paredes de su interior…

Desmadejado sobre el colchón, el peso muerto del moreno lo oprimía contra la cama, pero no era molesto… sí, le faltaba el aire y le costaba respirar, pero era parte de esa plena intimidad. Compartir el aire, compartir la extenuación, los momentos de desasosiego… la perdida de razón después del sexo. Pero sobre todo compartir la vulnerabilidad, los sentimientos de fragilidad y las emociones de necesidad, de tierno y consolador calor. El instante justo después de hacer el amor, donde se necesita del abrazo apretado, del contacto cálido con la otra piel, la caricia acogedora y llena de sentido. No es solo sexo… es amor, es compromiso, son sentimiento profundos y perennes. Es amor.

-¿Estas bien?- escucha un resuello.

-… agotado… pero bien…- responde apenas y su cuerpo lo obliga a suspirar… o al menos lo intenta.

-¿Te aplasto?- siente un beso ligero sobre su hombro derecho, sobre una zona sensible y adolorida. Donde seguramente ahora tenía dientes marcados y mañana tendría un morado.

-Solo un poco…- exhala, -pero está bien, quédate así…-

-Dios santo, no sé cómo puedes ser tan delicioso… me enardeces, maldita sea…-

-Eso se llama abstinencia…- ríe y mueve las caderas circularmente, sintiendo el miembro de Harry removerse y deslizarse suavemente, escurriendo un poco de semen por su entrada.

-Se llama espera…- Draco tuvo que arquear la espalda para alcanzar sus labios, en un beso suave y tierno, pero igualmente demandante. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan endemoniadamente tentador, tan perverso, tan sensual, tan hermoso, pero tan dulce y tierno al mismo tiempo?-

-Eres encantadoramente cursi, Potter…- sonríe. Luego murmura algo más serio. –Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?- Draco parpadea mansamente. Se recuesta sobre la cama, suspirando adormilado y sintiendo la presencia fantasmal de la polla de Harry, fuera de su cuerpo ya.

-Por esperar. Por comprender el caos que a veces hay en mi cabeza.- suspira de nueva cuenta. –Por encontrarme tierno cuando nadie más lo haría…- sonríe con intención. ¿Dónde se ha visto un Malfoy que sea tierno? Eso definitivamente le venía del lado Black, aunque con Bellatrix como antecedente se hacía difícil…

-Estuve por dejarme la mitad del cuerpo atrás durante las apariciones, por más de medio año… En serio Draco, tiempo para querer estar contigo es lo que más tengo.- imitando la postura del rubio, de rodillas y con el pecho recostado sobre la cama, se miraron largamente. –Tú necesitabas un poco de tranquilidad, de seguridad y ayudaba a asentar nuestra relación. Además nos sirve para separar el follar, de lo que hacemos ahora… del sexo con sentimiento, hacer el amor…-

-No sé porque eso me suena tan extraño…- y abochornado, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry se ríe. Le despeja el rostro de su rubio cabello, para observar sus gestos.

-Hacer el amor. En mi cabeza no suena tan… vergonzoso, pero decirlo o escucharlo es…- se encoge de hombros. -Sexo me suena más normal.-

-Además de tierno, tímido te queda especialmente bien…- se ríe. –Eso me cautiva todavía más… me hace amarte, adorarte y desearte aún más…-

Harry se acerca a él y lo abraza estrechamente, separándolo de la cama aprieta ambos brazos en torno a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo ahora que el sudor del cuerpo se ha secado y enfriado. Es tibio y cómodo, es el seguro y firme cuerpo de Harry. El rubio siente la esencia del moreno aún dentro de su cuerpo, impregnar su entrañas, como una presencia perpetua entre sus piernas y ya no siente la misma vulnerabilidad y debilidad de antes; ahora es más cercano al reconocimiento de esa 'otra mitad' faltante… cuya lugar obligado es, estar entre sus brazos.

Draco apenas escucha y percibe el hechizo que murmura el moreno y la cama comienza a alistarse. El rubio no quiere saber qué hora es, porque presiente que sus horas de sueño serán bastante pocas…

-Te amo…- escucha entre el susurró de las mantas acomodarse mágicamente sobre la cama.

-Yo también te amo.- contesta. Entonces una reveladora frase viene a su mente y más que nunca, cobra sentido. -El hombre que no ha amado apasionadamente, ignora la mitad más bella de la vida… Creo que ésta… que tú, eres la mitad más bella de mi vida.-

-Y tú eres la mitad más bella de la mía, Draco Malfoy… joder que sí, eres todo lo que necesito, todo.-

Oh, es verdad, era como en esa canción muggle: "Esta sangre en mi cuerpo corre por ti… mi corazón y mi mente imploran por ti…" Eso sucede cuando se entrega el corazón, cuando se ama. Cuando él deja entrar a Harry en cada resquicio de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su alma. En momento así, cuando el vinculo que los une es tan estrecho, tan único e indisoluble, es cuando ambos se dan cuenta que nada más importa si están juntos, apoyándose, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Cuando el sentimiento que los embarga es tan fuerte y desesperado que sienten el vacío de la ausencia, que se extrañan innegablemente cuando el otro no está… como la amputación de algo vital… es el corazón en las manos del otro… Es algo fatídico, carnal, tangible, real y Draco tiembla ante la posibilidad, pero así es cuando se ama apasionadamente. Es todo o nada.

Draco suspira, inhalando el varonil aroma de Harry, mientras todas esas palabras se deslizan por su mente. Palabras, solo palabras, pero con tanto significado, tan decisivas… pero igual se quedan cortas… Como dice Shakespeare: Palabras, palabras, palabras.

*** FIN ***

* * *

><p>Antes de terminar y ya que no nos leeremos próximamente… mis muy afectuosos agradecimientos a quienes me comentaron hasta ahora. Ya saben que sus palabras fueron muy preciadas para esta escritora principiante y algunas personas fueron especialmente encantadoras y quedaron grabados en mi corazoncito… entre mi recién descubierta pasión por el drama y lo cursi… =) ¡Gracias!<p>

Así que abrazos para:

DarkPotterMalfoy, DarySnape, Kiauchiha, Proserpinah, Hana.x3, Nympha Nix Nivis, NeSLY, Kasandra Potter, Sephiroth Malfoy, Kiarah_Malfoy, Ad Nerb, Sjare2009, Karla, Luna Shinigami, Xanath, Profesora McGonagall, Randa1, Mia Oshea, Mackstar, Caprica, Kattysakurita, Ahgness Black, Nemesis Crow, Murtilla, Pumpkinx, Tabora, xJacquieX, Siosek Mayfair, Vivaelanime, Sami chan.

Phoebe, que es mi fan/usurera/maestra del látigo me dijo que podía hacer 'algo' con ciertas escenas que había escrito mientras tuve mi ataque de ansiedad + desquiciamiento (esa como hace dos semanas XD), son escenas que se escapan de la historia hasta ahora, por eso no están incluidas… pero podría publicarlas de todas formas… en un futuro (no) muy, muy lejano… tendría que juntarlos, darles algún sentido y betearlos… ¿qué les parece?

Ahora sí, un abrazo a todas y ¡que estén bien!

KiT.


End file.
